Cloud Vision
by ErinTenou
Summary: Haruka's entire family dies in an horrible train accident, Michiru and Setsuna try their best to help Haruka but nothing works. A mysterious rider enters their lives, can he save Haruka?
1. The Bad News

A lengthly dirty blonde woman stands staring at the freshly moved earth, a smaller aqua haired woman standing silently next to her. Stroking the other blonde's back, as the smaller woman huddles close against her. It had only been three days since the Tenou family was in the train wreck. They normally don't such a thing, but they wanted to take it slow and enjoy the view. Haruka Tenou , freshly starting on the F1 circuit choose not to go. She was on the practice track getting used to the new struts on the car when her pit crew called her in told her the news. The train from Tokyo to Osaka had crashed into another on coming train due to mix up at the stations. There were no survivors, from that moment on three days ago Haruka Tenou has not say a said word or shed a single tear. Her whole family, mother,father,older sister and younger brother were all gone. She had a little comfort that her long time lover Michiru Kaiou the elegant violinist was there at her side. Michiru had canceled all up coming concerts to be at Haruka's side if she needed anything. Michiru being filled with concern, told their long time friend Setsuna Meioh, the current head of police. Setsuna like Michiru took some personal time for the woman as well. But still all Haruka did was stare, her gaze far off like there was something just out of reach.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruka..." The smaller woman says softly pulling on the blonde's jacket. "We should be heading home it is getting dark." Haruka turned looking down at Michiru and smiles softly, locks hands with the other woman as they head back to the car. Where Setsuna stood waiting for the couple, Haruka let her self in the car taking a seat in the back. Setsuna frowns seeing her friend not take the drivers' seat as she always did.

"Anything?" Setsuna asks as Michiru sits in the front passenger seat, Setsuna open the drivers door.

"Not a word..." They both get in the car without another word, they drive in an uncomfortable silence back to the home they shared outside of the city. Haruka got out of the car and went to open the door. Not opening the car door for Michiru and Setsuna like she normally did. Haruka got the door open and disappeared into the dark house. Michiru and Setsuna not far behind, switching on the lights, Haruka no were to be found. "She probably is in the garage..." The older woman nodded her long green hair slightly damp from the few drops of rain warning them a storm was coming. Michiru went into the kitchen to make some tea. Setsuna locked the doors and hung up the coats returning to the living room about the same time as Michiru came with the tea. The pair both sat and poured themselves the warm liquid. Setsuna looks up at the petite woman when she sighs.

"Michiru it will be ok, let her come to us when she is ready." Michiru nods to her friend tears on the brim of her eyelids. The hours past with no sign of Haruka, both women slipping into a slumber by the early morning hours. Haruka smiles softly at the pair as she unlocks the door carefully, she pauses for a moment. She goes to the kitchen pulling out a pencil and pad, scribbling a note quickly leaving it on the living room table before slipping out the front door. Passing all her cars, walking towards the street rain beating down on her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A loud engine is heard come up over a near by hill, locals quickly going into their homes before the rider of the sliver stretched out Kawasaki got near. The rider just shakes his head, his hands frozen from the cold rain, his half fingered gloves drenched. The rest of him soaked down to the bone, his jacket, pants and the other 3 layers underneath dripping. He has been riding in the middle of the storm for over 6 hours now, so the protective gear was wet all the way though. The rider sighs as he rides towards the outside of town to the only hotel that will let him stay the night. As the rider heads down the hill he passed the wet Haruka, who had also been out in the rain for the last 3 hours. The rider stops at the bottom of the hill looking back. _No not seeing things... _The rider watches Haruka a few more moments. _I know that walk, that look......that is how I....no I will not let her end up like me_ The rider turns the bike around and goes back up the hill pulling in front of Haruka.

"Hey kid what are you doing out in the rain,Trying to deal with it, don't you have a girlfriend or friend anyone?" Haruka looks up in surprised that the man knew that she was not just a drunk like all the others. "Oh I got it, not talked since it happened huh? " The rider sighs, grabbing a helmet off the back of the bike and holds it out to Haruka. "Look loosing someone you love from a freak accident is not easy kid don't let anyone tell you it will get better and that other bullshit. It is going to hurt it is going to fucking hurt all the time for the rest of your life. But after a while you go one or two ways, you start living with who you have left .You continue your live , fall in love but always keep them close to your heart. Trying to honor them with your actions you do in your life or you go the way I did. Come kid get on we are both soaked and need to get warm."

Haruka stares in amazement at the biker, know just what is on her mind, just by driving by. Haruka looks at the helmet to rider a few times before taking the helmet and getting on the back of the bike. "There you go kid, there is a cafe that will actually let me in a few miles up." The rider turns the bike back around heading down the hill. "Don't worry I am not going to try to get your to talk it out and shit, just figured if you heard how another went through it you may figure out how to deal with in"

The bike thunders down the road Haruka looking confused as people she had walked passed earlier hide from the rider. _A cafe that will actually let me .... _The words float into Haruka's ears for the first time in 3 days something other then her family's death on her mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They pull up to a small dim lit all night cafe, the rider kills the engine and sets the kickstand before locking the steering. The rider removes his full face helmet, Haruka can't help but gasp, even in the dim light Haruka can see scars across the riders face, one from right above his right eye, down through the eye, leaving it completely cloud with no visible iris. Then down his cheek to his mouth where you can see his lip was literally cut in half. The rider laughs setting his helmet down on the bike as he turns to Haruka. "Ha got you to make a noise..." The man smiles at Haruka who can see a large scar across the man's throat as well as if his throat had been slit a few times.

"Names Erin by the way" Erin extends his hand to Haruka who slowly takes it and shakes it very slowly_. I don't know why but I feel like this guy is telling the truth and he really wants to help.._. Erin grins taking advantage of the pause and pulls Haruka into a close hug giving her a nudgey. "Come on you lets get food and warm" Haruka snorts pushing the man away, then turns red with angry as she felt something hard against her thigh.

Erin stops at the door, "No I am not some jackass guy who is going to try something, I am like you kid just a little more hardcore." Erin walks into the cafe not even looking back,_ Like me but more hardcore....._.It takes Haruka a moment of thinking before she realizes and starts to chuckle at her self. _She is a stone butch ok....hey did I just laugh? Maybe this chick Erin can really help me get through this.. _Haruka jogs up to the the door after leaving her helmet on the bike. Erin talking with the waitress flirting horrible , Erin looks up and gives Haruka a small nod, as she removes her soaked jacket and pants, the waitress blushing and heading off.

"Yeah I know I am a bad flirt, can't help it. It...." Erin pauses for a moment smiling at the waitress a she brings them both some coffee and tea. As well as few fresh just out of the over sweet rolls before disappearing. " It used to help me get discounts and out of trouble so forth. But after the whole Yakaza and Lycan thing.." Haruka spits out her coffee onto Erin who just chuckles. "Sorry should have warned you. Let me start from the beginning, I told you there are 2 paths to dealing with it one living with the ones you have left family, friends, lovers whatever or the other way. Which is the one I went, revenge" Erin pulls three shirt off her back laying them out on near by tables to dry, leaving her in a damp black wife beater.

Erin coughs scratching at the scar on her right cheek as she takes some swallows of coffee. " If you are who I think you are, your family was on the train a few days ago. Well mine? My dad was a bad gambler, both playing and addiction wise. He ended up getting like 3 mil, in debt to the Yakaza. Drove my mom to drugs, she died of a over dose of god knows what. All of this happened was while I was at the Russia's Academy."

Erin scratches the back of her head, looking over at Haruka who eyes seem to have some life returning to them. _Russia Academy?_ "A shoe salesman would never make that in his whole life. So the leader at the time liked my sister. So my dad gave Alex to him to pay off his debt. I couldn't stand it it made me sick, yeah it saved my dad, youngest sister and older brother , but he got the debt he should pay not her. He basically turned her into a whore because he is dumb and does not know when to stop."

Erin sniffles and grumbles finishing off her 1st cup of coffee "Damn think I am getting a cold, anyway being the real only man in my family, my brother was gay..."_ Huh that is funny her family is backwards from mine, sister is a lesbian and mom is the one that wanted to trip and she has a 2nd sister_ Haruka smiles softly behind her coffee cup. Erin stripping off three layers of pants to dry, now in her boxers.

"So when I got home on shore leave my brother told me what happened .I went to deal with the boss, Unluckily for them I had already been through engineering, I had some C4 and other assorted stuff. So I searched the building and Alex saw no were to be found. So blew it up" Erin chuckles chugging down her 2nd cup.

Erin pours herself another cup of coffee, "Now remember this is the path you don't want, my anger at my father made me go to a place in my soul one should never go. Yea ok now that we are past the Sunday special message" Haruka smiles" AH HA!! I am breaking through your might fortress walls.." Erin laughs "Alright really not more smart ass stuff for now anyway. So I am, I guess what you would call a urban traveler? I have no clue, but never use main streets when I travels, roofs, alley, subway tunnels yeah name it, I use it, easier to have cover that way. So were as it is a 20 minute drive normally it takes me 5. So I get back at my house, my house was on fire. I made probably one of the most stupid decisions in my life. I ran into the building to get my family. "

Erin sneezes finishing another cup "Yeah I should get a dunce cap for that one, got the hell burned out of me, I look like a bloody leopard now, my skin is shades all over my body. Yeah well they must have saw me run into the house when they were leaving, there they were a handful of them you know."

` Erin scratches at her arm, Haruka seeing the scarred burnt flesh on her hands. " Yeah so they attack of course, got them all but the leader, he is the bastard that gave me the scar on the right side of my face. I got him pretty good to he limped home and I collapsed by my house and passed out. Yeah apparently the water heater in the house blew up and threw me in the ocean. Wake up a few days later at some doctors house I think Meioh was their name, I know they have a very beautiful smart daughter that wanted to be chief of police one day. I think she took my dog tags from the military academy though.... anyway I got health and fit, Yeah when I got back to base they were not so happy with my injuries. They assigned me anyway my code name was Lycan. I became as the FBI's secret weapon. I retired at 24, mostly because my pack was 8 years old. They need to be retired, the did not give me another unit because the unit got to much attention, "Haruka looks over at Erin with a shocked look on her face when she hears the name Meioh. _Setsuna's dad was a doctor....she is the chief of police and the right age......Nah couldn't be_

"Now I got the reputation as that creature, so now when someone looks at me, they flip out, "Oh my god it is Lycan he is the only one to live from a run in with the Yakaza. She is a monster they shot her full of hormones..." Erin waves her arms slightly pretending to freak out."

"Trust me I want to settle down no one will be crazy enough to let me in their house. You see kid? that path is B..A.....D" Erin grins at Haruka who laughs.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, you have a girlfriend and best friend that would do anything for you. Yeah you are hurting and there are very very very few people who can understand it. But don't close them out kid, if you have to just blurt out random words to explain how you feel do it. You are the closest thing I have to a friend kid, pathetic I know but most people don't talk to me or spit on me. " Erin sniffs and looks at the table shaking the coffee pitcher which is empty Erin having drank 6 cups. and stares down at the table eyes empty,cold and foggy like they are trying to shut out unwanted images. Haruka watches Erin in silence for about half hour before setting her tea down. Erin sighs looking at her pocket watch she took out of her wet pants.

"Man you have to listen to my dumb ass talk for over 6 hours it is noon. Better get you home kid." Erin turns slowly putting the layers back on shivering because they are still damp. Erin laughs for a second then turns to face Haruka "Tell you what you find any assholes that give you lip give me a call and kick their ass for you ok?" Haruka smiles at Erin as hands her a card with her number on it then she gets dressed _Erin is like a big brother mixed with Godzilla..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru is pacing in the living room holding the note in her hands. Setsuna puts a hand on Michiru's shoulder stopping the woman from wearing a hole in the carpet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin just finishes paying for the coffee as a pair of squad cars pull up. Erin looks over at the cars catching the end of a news cast.

"Racer Haruka Tenou is still missing, last seen speaking with the Heartless Lycan ..." Erin looks over as the cops put on raid gear.

"Ah fuck.. can't I do nothing nice and not get..." The police bust through the door a pair tackling Erin slamming her on the floor and handcuffing her "arrested.." Erin finishes with a sigh as she is yanked up and shoved towards the door. Erin glances over at Haruka and tosses her the keys to her bike. The police cheering among themselves as the shove Erin around. Knocking her down to kick her a few times screaming at her.

"Stop resisting..." eventually put her in the back of the squad car, Haruka sitting in the front passenger seat. Erin groans licking her bottom lip, which was broke from the men "accidentally" hitting her a few bruises also keeps the bust lip company. The officer gets in the car , Haruka goes to Erin's bike and follows behind the officer. The officer slams his fist against the metal mesh,

"Keep acting up and I will spray you with mace" Erin jumps at the officer hitting the grate. Erin just keeps silent and head down. Haruka looking at the woman through the back window. _What the hell is going on? Erin did not do anything,they have beaten her and.._. The officer slams the mesh again. "Thats it I warned you." The officer sprays mace in Erin's face, causing a hiss from Erin. _What the HELL?!!? _The car pulls up to the drive way Setsuna and Michiru standing on the steps. Michiru running to Haruka hugging her tightly. _This fucking bullshit_

"Thank god,He didn't hurt you did he?" Haruka looks over her shoulder at Erin then the boosting cop, Erin keeping silent.

"No..." Haruka answers quietly trying to keep her anger from bubbling over .

"Good I thought......"Michiru stops her jaw dropping Setsuna looks at Haruka with shock, and runs over , hugging Haruka.

"You spoke?, thank you god she spoke."

"No..." Haruka points to Erin in the squad car. "Thank him..."

"But... But he is a deadly.....heartless..."

"Yeah I know it is Lycan he told me..."_ People hide, hit or spit on me I am used to it._ The words echoing in her mind as she looks at Erin. Officers crowded around the woman, Erin has not moved an inch, even after the cops "accidentally" hit her with a taser. She does not make a sound or movement. _I can see why she is so paranoid..._Haruka frowns, Michiru turning Haruka's face towards her.

"Haruka it is ok, you have stock helms it comes with kidnapping."

"NO!! it is not ok. ERIN DID NOT KIDNAP ME" Haruka takes Erin's bike keys between her knuckles and nails the officer who has been torturing Erin in the face. The man screams in pain and stumbles back. Erin's head shoots up to see Haruka as she stalks down the other officers.

"HARUKA STOP!!!" Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking in the car at the man who is supposed to be a heartless cold blooded killer is screaming at Haruka. Haruka turns around to face Erin. "Haruka it is ok, look I choose my path. Please don't end up like me, alone, hated with no home I turned myself into a ghost." Setsuna stares at Erin in shock. _Ok this has to be an act there is not way...._ Haruka jerks Erin's arm, pulling Erin out. Erin hisses at Haruka grabbing her right shoulder.

"Erin this is unfair, the police have tasered you sprayed pepper spray and beaten you and you have not even said a word to them." Both of Setsuna's eyebrows shoots up as she looks over at the officers.

"Is that true?" The office smiles and shrugs.

"Yeah so what? he is Lycan..." The officer kicks the back of Erin's knees Erin falling to the ground on her face. Erin growling in pain her shoulder hitting the pavement. Setsuna watches Erin as she falls, the woman does not try to catch her self as she falls. Haruka goes to attack the man Michiru holding her back. _Haruka has never been this defensive over anyone like this before..._Setsuna walks over to Erin kneeling in front of Erin. Setsuna grabs Erin's jaw to look in Erin's eyes. Erin's eyes instantly drop to the ground. _She looks like a beaten stray dog.._

"Look at me..." Erin swallows and looks up at the woman. Setsuna frowns as Erin has to fight to keep her gaze on Setsuna. _I have stared into serial killers eyes a hundred times,This Erin....I have never seen anything like that..._ Setsuna sighs as she digs through her pockets for her handcuff keys.

"Sir what are you doing?" Setsuna unlocks the hand cuffs and steps back so Erin can stand.

"If you bother to do you job rather then going in guns a blaze you may have taken time to notice Erin's behavior" Setsuna looks down at Erin. "You can stand up..." Erin swallows and pushes herself up like she is doing a push up, _Those scars...._ Setsuna glances over Erin, noting the scared hands, as well as the two large scars on her face and neck. _No she can't be _Setsuna pauses reaching up to put a hand on Erin's face to look at the bruises and broken lip. Erin jerks away but with a swallow and eyes at the ground she slowly moves back to Setsuna's hand.

"Sorry my lady.." Setsuna shivers at Erin's husky voice, she frowns as she looks into Erin's irradiated eye from the pepper spray, the busted lip and what look like boot sole bruises on her face. Erin hisses slightly as Setsuna moves the collar of her shirt. _These men did all this to her and she did nothing why_? Erin grits her teeth as Setsuna brushes to fresh taser marks, _For chirst sake they are still warm_. Setsuna gently touches right shoulder, Erin growling in pain, _Dislocated her shoulder? How did they put her in the car a forklift?_ Setsuna looks over at Haruka.

"Haruka....come here" Haruka glares at the officers as she walks over to Setsuna. "Haruka what happened?' Haruka looks at Michiru then Erin and takes a deep breath.

"I went out for a walk this morning."

"It was pouring rain Haruka what were you thinking." Haruka looks over at Michiru

"That is just it, I did not want to think, I just walked and walked. I didn't feel the rain or the cold, people on the street thought I was a drunk. So they didn't bother me, well Erin rode by me on her bike. I don't know why but she turned around and stop in front of me. I thought a great a got some punk biker trying to make a name for himself. But what Erin said to me about knocked me off my feet." Setsuna look at Erin then back to Haruka.

"And that would be....."

"Hey kid what are you doing out in the rain,Trying to deal with it, don't you have a girlfriend or friend anyone?" Setsuna tilts her head slightly looking at Haruka.

"Ok....what made you think Erin was not a stalker...."

"Erin knew why I was not saying anything. She did know who I was but did not try to grab me, Erin offered me a helmet and a ride on her bike. She just sat there holding the helmet no movement anything. So I got on."

"What happened after that?" Setsuna looks over at her officers again just shaking her head.

"We drove to the dinner, were your officers tackled Erin."

"What time did you get there?"

"A little after 6am, we were leaving around noon then your officers tackled Erin as she paying. They shoved her around a little then slammed her into the car." Setsuna twitches _That explains the bruises, busted lip and shoulder..._

"Did they do anything in the car?"

"The driver kept banging on the barrier telling her to stop, I think I could not hear I was on Erin's bike. She was just sitting there,after the second time he sprayed her with mace." Setsuna pinches the bridge of her nose and turns towards the officers. _Why does my department have to be full of idiots.._

"Patterson!! Did you bother to check for weapons...." Patterson's face drops.

"Ah...no Sir..." Erin slowly starts to pull out daggers from her pants. Setsuna raises an eyebrow as Erin lays about 15 dagger and throwing knifes on the hood of the car along with a few handguns. Include a red hawk magnum. Erin the rolls her sleeve of her right arm holding it out to Setsuna.

"What the.." Setsuna touches the safety on Erin's palm, Setsuna looks around the band trying to figure out what is in the device. "What is this?" Erin takes Setsuna's hand, moving it away from the front of her hand. Erin then flexes her bicep and place her pinky and index finger on the trigger on the palm. A 18 inch triangle blade shoots out and buries itself a few inches into the squad car. "huh..."

"Patterson you see all of this?"

"Yes Sir"

"He could have killed you any second, I bet you didn't even interview Haruka did you?" Patterson stares at the ground. "So you and your squad, Anderson,Hale and Johnson tackled this man, without searching for weapons or interviewing the victim. You then proceeded to provoked him continually?"

"Ah...you could put it that way." Setsuna shakes her head grinding her teeth

"Patterson,Hale,Anderson and Johnson you are all fired. have your locker empty by this afternoon. You have managed to break every single code in the book in one night. I am taking over custody of the suspect now. Get out....." Haruka walks over to Erin putting a hand her good shoulder.

"Erin 6 this morning you drove past me, turned around and offered to tell me the most painful story of your life. Just to show me you can survive you just need to take the right path. We talked and drank coffee till 20 minutes ago. It is bad enough there is only like 1 hotel and 1 cafe in every town in japan that will let you in their doors..." Setsuna tunes out Haruka as she gets lost in her own thoughts. _Erin looks like that young boy my parents saved 10 years ago even has the same scars and looks like dog tags around her neck,...Wha..., is what Haruka saying about hotels and cafes true? People really do spit on her, I don't believe it ...... I am amazed at how gentle she is ..I_ _Should thank her _Setsuna snaps out of her thoughts Haruka still venting " I mean come on the scar on your throat how many times has your throat been slit?"

"92---no 95 times."

"See this is stupid you are the.."

"Erin?" Setsuna interrupts the conversation, Erin turns to face Setsuna,

"Aye my lady..."_ Did she just call me a lady?_

"Is what Haruka saying about how people treat you true?" Erin nods slowly,

"Aye my lady, they fear me so they do anything to get me to leave" Setsuna idly rubs her neck. _I can't believe I am going to ask this..._

"Erin.."

"Yes my lady."

"If, and this is just hypothetical If I can get you a job at the station" Setsuna looks over at Haruka, remembering how she looked 24 hours ago and now is happily nuzzling Michiru. "Will you stay and help Haruka through this." Erin looks over at Haruka, swallowing. _I mean I love hanging out with Haruka but I can't ....I will endanger her family... _Haruka walks over to Erin and hugs Erin putting her head on Erin's shoulder.

"I know you are scared people may hurt us because of you but please stay" Haruka looks over her shoulder at Setsuna and Michiru and whispers in Erin's ear. " Plus I don't really have any other guys around." Erin can't help but laugh.

"Alright if you want it Haruka sure, but remember it is temporary" Haruka grins shoving Erin after the hug. Erin hisses a little from the pressure on her right arm.

"Right....Michiru Haruka a word..." Haruka and Michiru look at Erin then go in the house. Setsuna glares Erin. "You stay there."

Setsuna closes the door behind her and turns to face Haruka and Michiru.

"Ok Haruka spill it, did Erin give you anything, a shot ,a pill. money?"

"No she did down 6 cups of coffee thought, I am surprised she is not bouncing off the wall" Haruka chuckles Michiru smiling, just glad to she her love smiling.

"Haruka this is serious."

"Why because for last 2 years of her life Erin goes from town to town working any job she can get before moving to another town all the while having to defend herself from everyone. I want her to stay permanently"

"Why is that?" Setsuna getting annoyed putting arms across her chest.

"She has already spend the last 12 hrs with me, she has not slept or bathed, she has been in clothes that are soaked all the way through her skin for god knows how long. With out me even saying a word to her."Setsuna sighs and looks over at Michiru.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, she has not done anything, even with extreme harassment she did nothing to defend herself. I always say look into someone's eyes that will tell you all you need to. What did you see?" Setsuna drums her fingers on her upper arm then grumbles .

"Don't really know she could not look at me long, she looks lost,scared like one of those battered wives from the department."

"Setsuna we have to trust Haruka's gut on this. Not to be harsh love but you are colder then us."

"She is the most wanted Criminal in the world..."

"How is she a criminal? She only retired 2 years ago from the FBI." Setsuna looks over at Haruka.

"Excuse me?"

"Erin went to military school at 5 I think she said. When she was....18 the FBI picked her for a special unit or something."

"Haruka that is all a bunch of rumors."

"It is not, the look she had in her eyes it is not. There has to be a way to prove it." Setsuna looks over at Michiru.

"Well according to the rumor they wore dog tags of carbon less steel and had a Unit number and code name tattooed on the back of their neck, like that matrix movie."

"Fine...." Haruka opens the door and whistles,Erin jumps up from leaning on the police car,looking over at Haruka. "Erin come in here...." Erin gives Haruka an unsure look before walking inside.

Erin feels very nervous as her back is to the door Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka circled around her. "Setsuna has a question for you." Erin looks over at Setsuna.

"Yes my lady." Setsuna arches an eyebrow

"Haruka tells me you are from Unit Lycan and all the murders on your record are under order of the FBI? Is that true?" Erin looks over at Haruka confused not sure why it matters.

"Yes my lady."

"Right.....You records from birth to age 18 are public, I know you have been in an military academy your whole life. After age 18 you disappear and strange murders by "werewolves" start happening. Explain this..." Erin swallows looking at Haruka again before reaching for her back pocket, Setsuna drawing her gun aiming it at Erin's head. "Don't even think about it..." Erin pulls out a small device about the same size as an IPOD. Erin holds it out in front of the group, Erin bites her thumb getting a few drops of blood on the screen.

"Analyzing blood...DNA match...Temperature correct....Hormone level correct, Gender and Age....Correct. Welcome General Raghnall of Unit 1 squad Lycan." Setsuna looks at Erin with a shocked look. _No it can't be...._

"You know to fake something like that must have taken a while..." Erin tilts the device to the slide the remaining blood falling to the ground before raising it to eye level.

"General Raghnall Unit 1 squad Lycan, open order and profile for manual ID" There is a noise from the machine as Erin hold it out to Setsuna. Setsuna raises an eyebrow, and takes the small object.

"Manual mode opened all safety and restrictions removed."

"That is my proof my lady...." Setsuna stands utterly amazed as she browses thought the files, Every mission, Every bit of training, medicate records and full profile of ranks, locations of training facilities." _This is like a portable encyclopedia of her life._ "Setsuna clears her throat.

"Well you can stay tonight at least, you need some dry clothes and medical attention."

"Ah ignore Setsuna, she is cranky her ex was an ass and she has not gotten any in forever." Setsuna glares and attempts to hit Haruka who jumps behind Michiru to avoid the attack. Erin smiles softly at Haruka and her lover.

"Erin I agree please stay with us, join our family. I can think of no way better then giving you a place to be loved for the kindness you showed Haruka." Setsuna raises her hand to break in but Haruka cuts her off.

"No Setsuna you are out voted...." Setsuna glares at the blond grumbling under her breath as she walks away.

"I am going to get Erin towels, Erin go to the living room and strip to your under wear."

"Aw Setsuna you could just ask her to make love to you like normal people." A pillow comes fly from around the corner Setsuna has disappeared behind hitting Haruka in the face. Haruka grins putting an arm around Erin's shoulders heading to the living room, Michiru grabbing a first aid kit. "Welcome to the insanity, we provide padded rooms and restraint jackets." Haruka laughs wrapping her arm around Michiru's waist.


	2. Welcome To The Family

Erin walks silently into the living room, Haruka and Michiru not far behind her.

"Ah...Haruka can I ask a favor of you?" Haruka looks over at the older woman and raises an eyebrow.

"It is not anything perverted is it?" Erin snorts making a odd face.

"No..." Erin sits down in near by chair. "I need you to help put my shoulder back in" Haruka looks over at Michiru,Michiru looking over at Erin.

"I don't know how to do that.." Erin chuckles.

"It is ok I will tell you how, now come over and be a man don't make your girlfriend do it." Haruka snorts and flicks Erin's ear.

"Alright..."

"Ok grab my right arm and lift so it is at 45 degree angle" Haruka slowly raises Erin's arm.

"Ok..."

"Now the fun part, roll it forward, towards the door then pull as hard as you can straight back." Haruka looks at Erin, seeing the woman is not kidding so she twists Erin's arm. Then pulls Erin's arm, Erin cursing under breath as Haruka feels the joint move back into the properly alignment.

"Yeah that felt very weird..."

"Yeah feels like sunshine and puppies to me, alright now do everything in reverse slowly.." Haruka slowly releases Erin's arm before rolling it backward and dropping the arm, Erin hisses as she rotates the arm a few times. "Thanks, that was starting to bug me..."

Erin stands and starts to undress, She removes her jacket, going to hang it on the rack before returning to the chair. She strips off the 3 layers of clothes and her undershirt. Erin finishes just as Setsuna comes around the corner with towels. _Can't believe I have this criminal in my house......_Setsuna notices Erin's bare back and walks into the coffee table hitting her shin. Setsuna curses under her breath, Michiru going over to help her. Haruka shrugs and raises an eyebrow at a tattoo on Erin's left shoulder.

"Unit 1 Lycan, Squad leader..,,Hey I thought they were on your neck Erin." Erin looks over her shoulder at Haruka as she kicks off her boots.

"Nah they started the rumor to make it sound less likely, as well as change out genders. Well on our records anyway."

"So that is why everyone thinks you are a dude?" Erin nods.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru puts a hand on Setsuna's shoulder.

"You ok? You never have walked into anything ever...." Michiru notices Setsuna's bright red face,Michiru looks over her shoulder to see what Setsuna is looking at. _Erin? Well topless Erin..._Michiru smirks as she waves her hand in front of Setsuna. "Setsuna quit checking out Erin" Setsuna fumbles over her words for a minute before clearing her throat.

"I am doing no such thing...."Michiru shakes her head _they are always in denial the first time._ Setsuna and Michiru return to Haruka and Erin who have gotten into a conversation on, you guessed it cars.

"No I like the Enzo, the aerodynamics are better and it is rear wheel drive you can hug the curve without any speed lose or to much tire wear." Haruka rolls her eyes at Erin as she keeps disrobing, now down to her boxers.

" The Porsche may not be as aerodynamic but it has a softer suspension for minor movements..." Michiru clears her throat gaining their attention, Setsuna trying not to stare at Erin. _What am I doing? Why am I getting flustered over Erin..._

"Boys you can talk shop later..." Erin and Haruka shrug, "Off with the boxers Erin..." Erin arches an eyebrow as Michiru throws a towel at her. Erin pauses for a moment, then wraps the towel around her waist. She removes her boxers, now only covered by a towel. Michiru glances over at Setsuna and grins. "Haruka love you think you can go get some dry clothes for Erin?" Haruka raises an eyebrow, noting the look on Michiru's face _She has the I am going to do something look,but she is looking at Setsuna, _Haruka looks over at Erin then back to Setsuna, _Oh duh!! _

"Of course my sea goddess.." Haruka kisses Michiru on the cheek as she heads up stairs to her room. Michiru smiles at the retreating blond, _Sometimes it takes her a moment to get subtle things, but I don't love for her being meek. _Michiru grabs a towel from Setsuna, leaving the poor woman with only one towel to hide behind.

"Ok sit will you Erin..." Erin nods and sits on the couch, Michiru grabs Setsuna's wrist dragging her over to sit next to Erin. _Setsuna you were on the SWAT team and you are scared to sit next to one woman..._ Setsuna wakes from her trace as Michiru grabs her wrist and sits her next to Erin, Setsuna blushes but hides behind the towel she is using to dry Erin.

"Ah....Lady Michiru I can dry myself there is no need..." Michiru throws her towel on Erin's head.

"If you are anything like my Ruka you do ..." Erin snorts and ruffles her hair with the towel drying it. Michiru walks over to Setsuna and whispers in her ear. "What are you so scared of?" Setsuna looks over at the woman.

"What do you mean? I am not scared...." Setsuna drying Erin not paying attention to where the towel is.

"Oh really so you stood in place for the last 10 minute because you wanted to..."

"I...so?" Setsuna stops, the towel pressed against Erin's abs.

"Setsuna just admit it and move on.."

"Admit what?" Haruka comes whistling down the stairs, with some dry clothes for Erin. Erin looks over back at Haruka.

"Ah I assume you have your own closet?"

"Yeah of course..." Erin chuckles Haruka dropping the clothes in Erin's lap.

"Or else you would never find your way out." Haruka and Erin laugh, Erin stands pulling some boxers on as she drops the towel. Setsuna feels the towel hit her foot, she turns to see Erin just in a pair of boxers inches away. She swallows, a small amount of blood coming from her nose, she quickly runs to the bathroom. Michiru shakes her head and sits down next to Haruka.

"You know this is going to be harder then I thought...." Haruka smiles and kisses Michiru softly, Erin off in her own little world, quietly pulling on some pants,undershirt and shirt. _ Dry clothes with no holes....this is new _Erin just finished buckling her belt when there is a knock on the door. Michiru groans not wanting to get up, Erin smiles looking over at the pair.

"I got it..." Erin walks over to the door ruffling her still damp hair, she opens the door and there is a man, smelling of whiskey leaning on the door frame. Erin raises an eyebrow, noting there is a small black haired child hugging at teddy bear at the man's feet.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who...." _I bet he is so drunk you could push him over with one finger..._

"My fucking useless ex wife Setsuna."Erin shakes her head, turning her attention to the small child. Erin kneels down in front of the child.

"Little one do you know Haruka and Michiru?" The girls eyes light up and she smiles softly.

"Ah , well they are in the living room, how about you go play with them while I talk to this man." Hotaru grins and dashes inside to the living room. Erin looks back up at the man, taking a deep breath as she stands back up "What business do you have with her.?"

"She is my fucking ex wife I don't need a reason..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru grins as Hotaru comes running into the living room, it quickly turns to a frown as she sees the red puffy eyes on the small girl as she jumps into her lap.

"Hotaru?" What is it baby girl?" Haruka looks down at the girl with a frown.

"I am going to make her some hot coco and tea" Haruka kisses Michiru's cheek and Hotaru's head before heading to the kitchen. After Haruka is just out of sight Setsuna comes back from around the corner, and raises an eyebrow seeing her daughter with Michiru.

"What is Hotaru doing here Michiru?" Michiru shrugs, comforting the small girl.

"Daddy brought me, he ran out of money for food so he said he was going to dump me here. The big red headed doggy man is talking to him..." Setsuna frowns at the mention of her ex. _Out of money for food, I give him child support Christ, I am going to refile for custody as soon as I can......wait red head doggy man....ERIN. _Setsuna quickly turns and goes to the door were there stand Erin, very calm and collected with David leaning on the door frame getting annoyed. Erin looks over her shoulder to see Setsuna behind her.

"Ah there the whore is now, not busy with your dyke friends?" Setsuna puts a hand on Erin's forearm as a deep growl admits from the taller woman.

"Erin go back inside I will talk to him." Erin looks at David then back to Setsuna, she takes a deep breath.

"Aye as you wish..." Erin turns leaving Setsuna with the man,Erin walking back to the living room meeting Haruka half way. Haruka with a tray of hot coco, both of them enter the living room at the same time. Erin looks over her shoulder as she hears the door close. Haruka sits down next to Michiru offering Hotaru a cup of hot coco. Erin sits next to Haruka, cleaning her guns as she watches the pair outside the window.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"David what the hell do you want now?"

"Ah come on baby what happened to the love."

"It went away with whatever head injury I got when agreed marry you in the first place. Now what do you want?"

"Aw Hotaru cramp you late night party with your new boyfriend." Setsuna pinches her nose.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Michiru -mama why is doggy man here?" Michiru smiles at the small girl then looks over to Haruka.

"You remember little one how I lost my family a few days ago?"Hotaru nods. "That nice man helped me to feel better."

"He did? that was nice, so he is not mean like daddy?" Erin continues cleaning and reloading her guns.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"David that is enough, Hotaru never has or never will be a hassle nor in my way. Now I am going to ask one more time why are you here?"

"Maybe I am here to make up..."

"Un huh, well then considered it a failed attempt. I don't have time for this." Setsuna turns and heads back to the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No Erin is a nice person like Haruka-papa."

"Where is Erin-papa's family..." Erin looks over to the small girl, seeing Setsuna heading back inside.

"There is a picture in my pants rear pocket by you Michiru..."Michiru grabs Erin's pants, going through the pocket finding a worn, folded photo."That is my family, but they all are gone now...." Erin adds as she starts to sharpen some of her throwing knifes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

David grits his teeth and storms after Setsuna pulling a gun out from the back of his pants. He pistol whips Setsuna in the back of the head knocking her to the ground.

"You don't walk away from me when I am talking to you. you bitch"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin's head shoots up hearing David yell, she quickly stands.

"Haruka..." is all she utters before running outside. Haruka is up then pauses to look back at Michiru.

"Get her inside let Erin handle David," Haruka nods before following the other woman.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"OI!! jackass..." David looks up as a really pissed Erin walks towards him. "What kind of pathetic useless piece of flesh hits someone while their back is turned." Erin gets right up in David's face continuing to scream at the man. Haruka stops kneeling next to Setsuna, putting a hand on the woman's back.

"Setsuna..." Setsuna groans and slowly sits up.

"That stupid bastard..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Not man enough to own up and deal with that she dumped your sorry fucking ass." _Come on you dumb ass..._

"She dump me ha!, So was a good fuck when she had the kid I was gone."

"Well you ass must have been fucking horrible, for her to run to a woman..." David stares at Erin, clenching his fist. _Come on, come on hit me.._Setsuna slowly stands with Haruka's help to see Erin right in David's face.

"We should..."

"No ,Setsuna you are going inside we need to make sure you are ok. Erin can take care of herself..." Setsuna puts her hand on the back of her head letting Haruka lead her inside.

"Fine.....damn son of a bitch..." Setsuna groans as Haruka opens the door.

"You are full of shit, no one else would want her sorry ass." Erin laughs.

"What planet are you fucking from? Where ever it is must be one inbreed, shit hole for you to think like that." _Come on come on do it _"Your lily ass was to weak to be with a real woman, only way a woman would fuck you is if you payed her. Hell they probably make you pay double, you are so fucking bad." David could not take it anymore he pistol whips Erin in the jaw. It hurt his hand more then Erin _There we go, now I can do _this.. David pales as Erin is unaffected, he quickly raises the gun pointing it at Erin.

"I will shoot you man back off...." Erin snickers and grabs David's hand , crushing the bone as she takes the gun. She levels the weapon and fires, hitting David's right foot. David falls to the ground screaming in pain."What the hell..." Erin steps closer shooting David's other foot, then next to his right calf, then left. "Whoa..." David jumps back as Erin continues to fire, one next to David's right and left thigh then right below the groin. Erin tosses the empty revolver in the man's car.

"Dude you are fucking crazy...." Erin grabs David by the collar and throws him on the hood of his car. "What is wrong with you...." Erin pulls her magnum out pointing at the man, the moonlight catching her eyes. Erin's eyes glow yellow and David swallows. "You...are you one of those Lycan..." David jumps as Erin fires over his left shoulder through the glass of the windshield. "Shit whoa whoa man I am sorry what the the hell are you doing?" Erin chuckles showing her fangs firing over David's right shoulder.

" I am counting to 10....." Erin fires one more shot right above David's head. "10...." Erin places the gun between David's eyes, David whimpers as his pants soak themselves with his urine. "Now I remember why I like my squad better then people...." Erin jerks the gun away hitting David with the barrel knocking him off the hood of the car to the ground. "Leave, if I see you near Setsuna again...." Erin looks down at David as he scrambles to his feet. "I am not going to count..." David swallows jumps in his car and peels out of Setsuna's driveway. Erin chuckles holstering her gun heading back to the front door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna looks up hearing gun shots

"Oh my god Erin killed him...." Haruka puts a hand on Setsuna's shoulder, keeping Setsuna in the chair.

"Relax, worry about yourself and Hotaru right now." Setsuna hisses as Michiru looks at the bump on the back of her head.

"Yeah doggy daddy is nice man, see look at him in the photo he gave me." Hotaru hands Setsuna the weathered photo. There is Erin dressed in black head to toe, Unit one on the helmet on her knee. 10 black wolves surrounding her. Some with their front paws on her knees, some behind her on their hind legs.

"Hotaru Erin gave you this?"

"Yup she said it was her family..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin moves her jaw around a few times, before she opens the door. Silently slipping in, closing the door behind her as she heads to the living room. Everyone looks up at Erin, she just smiles softly and sits on a near by chair.

"Erin you didn't..." Erin looks over at Setsuna and smiles softly.

"No just made him piss himself ,He is just a fool stupidity is not a crime..........yet" Everyone is silent, then Hotaru jumps from Michiru's lap and pounces on Erin.

"I like you better then mean daddy, will you stay with me and mommy....." Haruka burst out laughing at Erin's face.

"She is going to stay Hotaru, now if she is your new daddy is up to mommy..." Haruka snickers as Hotaru give Setsuna the puppy dog look.

"Ah Hotaru....."

"Your mommy is in denial of how she feels for doggy papa."

"Why mommy...." Setsuna sweat drops and glares at Michiru. Erin leans back in the chair with her eyes closed.

"Ah who is doggy daddy?." Hotaru points up at Erin and grins.

"You are doggy daddy."

"Ok......."Erin yawns showing her large canine.

"Oh....why would she not like you doggy daddy.....oh big teeth." Erin opens one eye to look over at the other 3 women.

"You guys can jump in any time, this one is out of my range..." Setsuna watches Erin and Hotaru smiling at the pair, then over at Michiru. _Is Michiru right?_

"Ah well honey mommy has a lot to think about when she decides things you are a little to young to talk about now. But don't worry Erin is going to live with us...."

"Can she be in my room.....doggy daddy I want to see your teeth.." Erin sighs and opens her mouth, Hotaru grabbing and feeling the teeth. "heh they are slimy..." Erin closes her mouth once Hotaru's hand are clear.

"They are in my mouth they are going to be slimy. Umm Haruka I have two questions for you?"

"Yeah what you need?"

"One to phone for the cops so your neighbors don't freak out and two a shower..." Haruka laughs

"Phone is in the kitchen, use my bathroom, 3rd door on the right..." Erin picks up Hotaru and carries her into the kitchen.

"You have big doggy teeth and...."

Setsuna looks over at Michiru and Haruka.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"About what?"

"Erin what else?"

"Setsuna what are you asking us?" Setsuna sighs looking over her shoulder to make sure Erin is not around, Setsuna idly rolling the IPOD like device containing Erin's files in her hands.

"Hotaru loves Erin so much, but..." Haruka rolls her eyes.

"Yeah Michiru you are right she is the denial phase."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have feelings for Erin, but you don't want to admit it."

"Why would you say that Michiru?"

"Not counting the nose bleed?" Setsuna blushes and hides her face,

"Yes....."

"Well you just let her walk off with your daughter with out blinking, you are always looking at her."

"I am not.." Haruka and Michiru look at each other.

"Ok what is she wearing?"

"Ah, black slack, red button up shirt totally unbuttoned and white undershirt why?"

"Turn around..." Setsuna does as Michiru ask, Erin comes back from the kitchen, Hotaru on her shoulder. Wearing exactly what Setsuna described.

"And I bet you like getting your belly rub and her hands do that crazy thing." Hotaru squeezes Erin's fingertip producing a sharp claw..

"So, I am sure Haruka knows what she is wearing"

"Haruka...."Haruka is busy thinking of things she wants do to Michiru

"Huh?"

"What clothes did you give Erin..."

"ah,pants , an under shirt,boxers and shirt."

"You remember the colors?"

"Ah blue shirt maybe, tan pants I don't remember..." Michiru puts her hands over her chest defying Setsuna's objection.

"Ah excuse me..." The pair look over at Erin. "I am going to leave little on with you...."

"But doggy daddy I want to take a bath with you." Erin sweat drops, Setsuna and Michiru giggling, _Wonder what Erin naked in.....whoa stop......maybe Michiru is not so far off_

"Hotaru sweet heart I think you would get dirtier bathing with me, I have all sorts of yucky stuff on me. I will tell you what though, when you take your bath tonight I will hang out with you up there. I think I have some water proof playing cards...." Hotaru smiles and hugs Erin tightly around her neck.

"Ok..." Erin coughs slightly as she sets Hotaru down in the chair, Hotaru taking Erin's red shirt from Erin's shoulders with her.

"Oh you little thief you." Erin ruffles her hair and heads upstairs.

"Hey Setsuna, if you want me and Michiru will watch Hotaru if you want to see if there are any clean towels in my bathroom"Setsuna looks over at the pair then Erin turning the corner on the stairs. Michiru looks over Setsuna.

"Come Setsuna I have never seen you let something like this bother you that much, just jump." Setsuna sighs and heads up the stairs more to get away from the pair then anything

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You think she will do it?"Haruka shrugs.

"What do you think Hotaru ? Think mommy likes doggy papa?" Haruka wraps her arm around Michiru as she leans on her shoulder, Hotaru in her lap.

" I hope so, mommy is acting different, since doggy papa got here..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin arches her back laying the borrowed clothes on the sink. Erin grumbles as she looks at the taser marks on her neck._ Doggy daddy......geez I think that is the weirdest thing I have been called.._

"Great I look like I was bitten by a vampire while he was getting hit by lighting" Erin idly checks her wounds in the mirror, not hearing the door open behind her. "hmmm lip is not that bad....Haruka fixed the shoulder....." Erin tenses when she feels a hand on her back.

"Erin it is Setsuna, I just wanted to see if you needed any towels...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what are we going to play...." Haruka and Michiru look at each, then at the small child.

"Um......"

"We can play Crash ....." Hotaru giggles.

"Yea it is funny when you get frustrated Haruka papa" Haruka snorts and grumbles.

"I did not think a kids game would be so hard...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin turns to face Setsuna, smiling down at the woman.

"I think I am ok, thank you ." Erin turns back around checking the water temperature. _Damn it....._

"Erin..." Erin raises an eyebrow and turns around to face the woman again.

"Aye.."

"Kiss me" Erin smiles softly giving Setsuna a quick kiss. "...ah... kiss me like you would your lover..."

"...." Setsuna takes a deep breath.

"Please Erin it will help me........figure something out...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka grumbles as she spins off the cliff and dies.

"Man......." Haruka glares at Michiru as her and Hotaru laugh. "You think you are so good you try it..." Haruka holds out the controller to Michiru, Michiru takes the controller taking over for the annoyed Haruka.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin swallows hard and tilting Setsuna's head up with her left hand. Setsuna rolls her eyes as the phone rings. _Ah come on....._Erin steps back and away from Setsuna as she goes to answer the phone. Erin quickly removes her boxers and enters the shower.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka grumbles as Michiru easily beats the level

"Ah I had it mostly done.."Michiru smiles and kisses Haruka softly.

"Aw Ruka I love you for all your skills " Haruka puts an arm around Michiru's shoulders as Michiru hands the controller to Hotaru. "Your turn little girl." Michiru gives Haruka a gentle hug. "Haruka I don't love you just for your video game skills." Haruka smiles pulling the other woman into her lap.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin scratches the back of her head,looking at the floor, as the water runs over.

"I was saved by the phone..." Erin ruffles her hair getting it completely soaked by the warm water. "Why did Setsuna ask me to do that anyway....." Erin grunts as tries to wash the road grit from her hair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru wraps her arms around Haruka's neck and lightly kisses along her neck.

"Haruka you have no idea I how happy I am that you are smiling again." Haruka smiles and hugs Michiru tight.

"I am sorry I worried you so, Mich, I just..." Michiru puts a finger to Haruka's lips.

"It is ok, I know you didn't share because it was painful and you did not want to think about."Haruka smiles before looking at Michiru then Hotaru.

"Erin is right I am lucky to have a family like this...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it...." Setsuna leaves the bathroom and picks up the phone on Haruka's nightstand.

"Hello"

"Setsuna?"

"Usagi? what can I do for you..." Setsuna sits on Haruka and Michiru's bed, opening the files on Erin, reading over the files.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Michiru mama can we play DDR..." Haruka pales _god I fall down all the time playing that..._ Michiru chuckles giving Haruka a reassuring hug.

"Yes little one, but don't pester Haruka papa she is afraid of that game." Haruka pinches Michiru's sides.

"I am not scared, I am just very very ungraceful." Hotaru wonders over to grab one of her DDR pads.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Setsuna, Patterson is filing for unfair termination. He said you only did it because it was your boyfriend."

"What? you have you be kidding me. Did he forget to tell you he tasered a handcuffed victim, while arresting the subject punched and kick him while he was on the ground." Setsuna raise an eyebrow as she opens the file covering Erin's medical history.

"Setsuna trust me it is not that I don't believe you, just need so proof for the report."

"Proof? Damn it fine I will bring her in then." _Wolf hormones? They gave her a ton of them._

"Her?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka smiles as she watches Hotaru beating Michiru mercilessly at the game. Haruka chuckles as the song ends Michiru turns and glares at the blonde.

"Hey!! you are the one that falls down so I don't want to hear it." Haruka smiles standing, and wraps her arms are Michiru.

"I am sorry love you are so cute doing it though." Haruka kisses her cheek. Hotaru rolls her eyes at the pair and goes back to single player.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The subject, I have her in custody."

"Right this........no this can't be right" The shower turns off , Setsuna can hear Erin shifting around in the bathroom.

"What?"

"The suspect is Lycan...." Erin comes out of the bathroom, in slacks and undershirt.

"Yes it is Lycan"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well she is getting exercise at least." Haruka smiles at the small girl, glad she is feeling better.

"Yea we are back to one big happy family..."Michiru leans against Haruka's shoulder sipping on her tea."Yea and now you have a big brother like you always wanted." Haruka sticks her tongue out at Michiru.

"Oh be quiet only child." Michiru smiles, leaning against Haruka kissing her deeply.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What about me..." Setsuna looks over her shoulder at Erin.

"My boss needs to see you at the station.." Erin walks over to Setsuna sliding her arms over Setsuna's shoulder, as she takes the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lycan?"

"Aye but please call me Erin, I have been retired for 2 yrs."

"What do you mean retired? You are a murder..." Erin looks at Setsuna.

"Now I can see what you mean." Setsuna smiles as she leans against Erin closing her eyes.

"Ah...I will ask for Setsuna to show me the way to your station."

"....Ok, Erin..." Setsuna smiles up at Erin as she hangs up the phone.

"Seems I am in the spot light for some reason, should we bring the others?" Erin wraps an arm around Setsuna's waist unknowingly as they head downstairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka leans back on the couch look over at the stairs, seeing Setsuna and Erin coming down the stairs. Erin's arm around Setsuna's waist.

"Hey Mich..."

"Hm" Haruka points to the pair on the stairs, Michiru smiles as Erin steps aside for Setsuna to go down the stairs first. "Finally..."

"No kidding"Erin raises an eyebrow at the grinning pair.

"Got something on my face?"

"Looks like a little lip stick, don't think it is your color." Erin snorts and tackles Haruka, Michiru frowns seeing the exhausted look.

"Setsuna what's wrong?" Setsuna sits heavily on a chair.

"Usagi wants me at the station, Patterson is filing an unfair termination."

"You are kidding.." Setsuna shakes her head no. Michiru puts a hand on Setsuna's shoulder.

"Well come on we should get going..." Setsuna looks surprised at Michiru. "now come on Erin is family, you love her and..." Looks over at wrestling pair giggling as Erin pretends Hotaru has her pinned. "She is a good father for Hotaru and big brother for Haruka. Setsuna you are stuck with us...." Setsuna smiles and hugs Michiru.

"Thank you....now how do we get the boys attention." Michiru grins and winks at Setsuna.

"Boys....I need you..." Michiru says in a seductive tone, sounding more like a moan. They pause Haruka loosing her balance and falls off Erin, Erin starts laughing at Haruka..

"Should I worry you can do that to Erin?" Setsuna smiles, Michiru lightly pushing the woman.

"Ok boys, get the car we are going down to the station....." Haruka and Erin look at each other then shrugs, Haruka heading to the garage, Erin scooping up Hotaru and placing her on her shoulders.


	3. Bite The Hand That Feeds You

Erin pulls in front of the police station, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka right behind. Erin turns off her bike as the other three women step out of the vehicle. Hotaru jumps from the car and runs to Erin, slamming full speed into Erin's left calf. Erin raises an eyebrow as she removes her helmet, looking down at the small girl then to Setsuna, who has covered her mouth giggling. Erin scoops up Hotaru putting her on her shoulders. Erin stay remaining by her bike as the three women head up the stairs. Setsuna stops with her hand on the door to the station looking back at Erin. Haruka and Michiru noticing Setsuna's gaze stop a few steps behind.

"Erin...." Erin simply smiles, Setsuna's face going placid knowing that the smile is false.

"I do not want to add any unnecessary tension to this situation." _Is Erin scared? No...can't be she took a armed drunk David head on._ Setsuna studies Erin's face for a few moments.

"Ok, I will send someone to get you later" _She looks ashamed...but why?_

"Of course , but what about...." Setsuna pulls the door open answering as she enters the building.

"She will be ok with you..." Erin looks slightly stunned at Haruka and Michiru. Haruka just shrugs as her and Michiru follow Setsuna. Erin sighs heavily walking over to the end of the stairs to the right of her bike. She pulls out her cigarettes, opening the box , taking one from the box with her mouth. She then raises her lighter to the end of the cigarette then stops finger on the button. She looks up at little Hotaru on her shoulders, with a slightly chuckle, she puts the cigarette back in the box. Returning the items to her pockets.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna storms through the station heading for Usagi's office, ignoring the gossip. Haruka and Michiru looking around, Michiru frowns , squeezing Haruka's arm.

"It is ok,...." Haruka pats Michiru's arm and continues following a few feet behind Setsuna. Setsuna jerks the door open to Usagi's office, seeing Patterson she sees grits her teeth.

"Ok kind of stupid stunt are you pulling now?" Setsuna puts her arm across her chest as Haruka and Michiru enter the office.

"Well I am glad I have a big office..."Usagi mummers "Ok Patterson tell Setsuna why you think you were unfairly terminated" Patterson sneers at Setsuna.

"Well we had brought her roommate back, the blonde one over there" points to Haruka " We had also managed to catch Lycan. We were all thrilled for some stupid reason she lets the guy go. I guess she has the hots for him or something."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Doggy daddy what was that?" Erin looks up at Hotaru and chuckles as she walks along side the right side of the building. Following the rugged, worn path a small forest looming over them on the right.

"Well it is a cigarette it is very bad, it turns your lungs all icky, sticky and black. It makes you very sick and can kill you."

"But doggy daddy why are you doing it if it is bad? You are not a bad person." Erin stops in her tracks, _Huh smart kid..._

"Well I did not have a loving smart family like you do Hotaru." Hotaru goes to speak,when a large amount of barking starts a little farther up, a small whimper can also be heard within the barking. Erin picks up a steady jog making her way farther up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You forgot to mention, you and your men needlessly tackle and beat Lycan before you even cuffed him"

"He was resisting"

"No he wasn't he was paying for the coffee.."

"What do you know? You have that stock helms or whatever, you think Lycan is a good guy." Haruka grinds her teeth, balling her fist, Michiru puts a hand on Haruka's forearm shaking her head no slowly.

"You fucking jackass I had only been around Erin for like 6 hrs it takes days to develop stock helms."

"Patterson Haruka is correct stock helms occurs with long term entrapment." Patterson glares at Haruka, as Usagi corrects him.

"Whatever he is a severe threat I acted accordingly."

"By spraying pepper spray in her eyes? When all she did was sit in the back in silence?"

"You are full of it..." Michiru starts to dig through her purse for a moment before pulling out an envelope, handing it to a very confused Setsuna. Setsuna opens the envelope and smiles.

"Michiru if Haruka was not here I would kiss you, When did you get these?"

"I just asked Erin while everyone getting ready to leave I can be covert too you know." Haruka laughs at Setsuna's expression.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin slows as she sees a line of kennels.

"Looks like about 20 of them but why are they...."

"Look doggy daddy that man over there is poking a dog." Erin raises an eyebrow as she looks where Hotaru points,a small growl comes from the back of her throat. The station's K-9 trainer is pulling on a leash of a young German Shepherd hitting him with a cattle prod when the dog tries to protect himself snapping at the officer. Erin's lip curls up showing her elongated canine teeth as she walks towards the man. The other dogs in the kennel falling silent and sitting at attention as she passes them. Erin stop right behind the young dog, who stumbles back onto her feet as the officer zaps the dog again.

"What are you doing?" The officer looks up at Erin.

"What does it look like I am doing, this dog is vicious I am trying to make him obey..." Erin looks down at the young dog and frowns as it shakes at her feet.

"Uh huh, did it dawn on you he is attacking because you are zapping him with a cattle prod?"

"No he attacked me before I am just defending my self." Erin shakes her head slowly, she takes Hotaru off her shoulders.

"Hotaru love can you do me a favor and go over there " Erin points to the end kennel were a 3 year old female is sitting tail wagging. "to ah.... pet the dog? She would really like it and it would make her happy." Hotaru looks at Erin, the officer, the kennel then Erin again.

"Ok" she happily chirps as she runs over to the kennel, barely tall enough to reach the latch. The dog pushes the door open with her nose to open it for Hotaru. The kennel closes behind Hotaru, Erin looks at the young female dog ,Erin then taps her top part of her left collar bone.

"Thank you..." The officer has to do a double take as the young female nods at Erin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna places the envelope on Usagi's desk, Usagi looks at Setsuna with a raised eyebrow. Usagi gasps in shock covering her mouth as she pulls a Polaroids out of the taser marks on Erin's neck. She then looks at the picture of all of Erin's weapons. Usagi hold sit up to Patterson and his fellow officers.

"Are these the weapons you took from the suspect...." Patterson scratches the back of his head and looks at the ground.

"Ah.....well no, we never.....never patted him down for weapons." Usagi looks surprised at Patterson for a moment then to Setsuna.

"Just to make sure I am on the same page so far, the suspect known as Lycan, wanted for numerous murders all over Tokyo . Was arrested by Patterson, who did not pat him down for weapons." Usagi frowns as she turns to the picture of Erin's eye irradiated with pepper spray,"

"Yes Sir..." Setsuna answers, Usagi looks over at Haruka.

"Ok....Haruka did Patterson or any of the officers question you in anyway?" Haruka shakes her head no. Usagi again looks at Patterson who seems to be shrinking. "Ok Haruka tell me what you saw during the apprehension of Lycan."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin grabs the cattle prod from the officer and hits him in the stomach with it.

"Ow you crazy son of a bitch stop it." Erin zaps the man again in the thigh screaming orders at him in Russian. "Fuck....hey man quit it, I can't understand you. " Erin hits the man again in the neck, the officers gets annoyed and pulls his gun. "Ok you smart ass ..." Erin zaps the man in the right arm, causing him to drop the gun, still yelling at him in Russian. "What the hell are you trying to do? What do you want?? " The man yelps as Erin zaps him in the thigh again. "Come on man tell me what you want I will do it just tell me..." The man is practically in tears, Erin looks at the man for a moment before breaking the cattle prod.

"Now you know how he felt." Erin points to the dog at her feet. "Not so fun when you are the one getting zapped and you do not know why. Or how to make it stop." The man is panting his whole body aching.

"But he is a stupid animal..." Erin snarls stepping forward, the officer turns completely white as the dog at Erin's feet as well as the other 19 in the kennels bear their fangs and growl at him. "Whoa man what are you? Why do they listen to you so well." Erin narrows her eyes as she steps back from the man her body relaxing, all the dogs doing the same.

"How can you be the trainer? Do you know nothing? They are not tools or stupid animals, They are your family, Brothers " Erin pats her chest with a flat palm "Sisters, they are family."

"Why do you keep doing the stuff with your hands?" Erin rolls her eyes.

"They do not speak English ,German whatever language they reacted do to your tone of voice, your body language, they react better to physical signals then audio. All they hear from us is gibberish but eventually figure out this sound at this tone means this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah well they tackled Erin, then a few officers kicked her while she is down. The pushed her around outside hitting Erin for a few moments. Then they shoved her onto the ground and kicked her around, before shoving her into the car. The best I can figure Patterson slammed on the metal mesh between him and Erin. He kept yelling like Erin was doing something, she was just sitting there,I guess it was for the camera in the car. After that he sprayed her with pepper spray." Haruka glares at the group of officers.

"By then we where at the house ..." Usagi looks over at the Officers for a moment looking through the rest of the pictures frowning.

"I have heard enough from you Patterson" Usagi silencing the man "I want to talk to this..." she then looks at Haruka "Erin, I want to hear what he has to say."

"Of course I will go get her..." Haruka turns and slips out the door, exiting the building, raising an eyebrow when Erin is not by the stairs. "Hmmm...if I was Erin where would I go..."

"Get out of my sight...." The officer scrambles to his feet and runs a way as fast as he can. Erin frowns kneeling down to look at the dog. "Ok brother " Erin uses the signal as she speaks, the young dog watching her. "what is your name?" The dog looks at Erin for a moment then the dog tilts his head up to show his name tag. "Bruiser..." Erin rolls her eyes. "Figures, ok Bruiser....show me..."Erin points to herself "where you are hurt." Erin rest her hand on her ribs. Bruiser lays down and rolls onto his left side showing various areas of singed fur. "Ok, I "Erin continues to use her hand signals"will be back, stay here " she places her hand palm down gently on Bruiser. "I am going to get you medicine" Erin slides the top of her fingers along her left palm. Bruiser barks in reply, Erin nods standing. Erin looks over at Hotaru and smiles as she opens the cage "Sorry I had to put you in there..."

"It is ok doggy daddy, the doggy was real nice I can't see why that officer hurt them so."

"Me either love..." Erin pauses for a moment thinking. "Hotaru will you stay and watch my friend there?" Hotaru nods going over to Bruiser, petting him softly getting a grateful lick on the face from the dog. Erin chuckles and heads off the her bike to get her medical pack. _thank god she loves dogs_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Haruka scratches the top of her head, Haruka turns around heading back into the building.

_Maybe she is inside......_Haruka opens the door going back into the station, a few seconds later Erin comes around the corner to her bike, grabbing a med pack and heads back to the kennels. Haruka walks back into Usagi's office.

"Ah...she is not on the stairs"

"See he ran off he used you." Setsuna glares at Patterson, she pulls Erin's file from her pocket and holds it out to Usagi.

"Here, this is Erin's entire file, medical, psychology,training and mission information." Usagi gives Setsuna an odd look as she takes the small device and looks though the files.

"Well where would she be...." Everyone looks over at the door as Jackson comes into the office holding a form.

"I need you to sign this, I need medical leave for the next two day" Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking at the form.

"You have multiply electric shocks to your system? What did a taser attack you?" Everyone in the office chuckles.

"No, some psycho red headed guy did it to me, because he thought I was being cruel to Bruiser. Stupid hippies...." Setsuna looks over at Haruka and Michiru.

"Red headed guy? "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin returns to Bruiser sittings down next to the young dog, with Hotaru's help, all of the wounds on Bruiser got the medical attention they needed.

"There we go, what you think Hotaru?" Hotaru giggles and hugs Bruiser

"He looks like a mummy..." Erin laughs.

"Aye suppose he does..." Erin looks over her shoulder at the other kennels. "This is not fair...." Erin goes over to the cage controls, looks at them for a moment before pulling the lever to open all the cages. The dogs slowly make their way out not sure what to do.

"Doggy daddy, the bowls in the cage I was in, had green slime on them, I do not think they should." Erin arches an eyebrow, going to check the bowls, Erin does not need to get to close she can smell the mold.

"You are right Hotaru that is not very health for the dogs..." Erin starts to collect the bowls to wash them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeah some red head punk, he put a little girl into Cameron's cage and I swear I saw her nod in reply to the guy. I think it is the shocks to my brain." Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka all look at each other.

"Usagi we know where Erin is..." Usagi looks up from the small IPOD like device, having gotten engrossed in the files.

"Huh? Oh Erin you know where..." Usagi looks at the device again "She is, lets go see her."

"But what about us Sir?" Usagi looks at Patterson and his group as Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka leave the office.

"You stay here after I speak to this Erin, I will make my decision." Usagi turns following the three older women outside towards the kennels.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin hums to herself idly as she scrubs the mold off the bowls, then sits them in some bleach before turning them upside down to dry.

" My cruel device.....My blood, Like ice.....One look could kill....your pain, my thrill" Erin sings under her breath as she continues working.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka and Usagi are met by a very interesting sight when they step outside the back of the building to the kennel. There lays little Hotaru surrounded by 20 various aged German shepherds, all happy wagging their tails. Setsuna starts to walk towards Hotaru to pick her. But the pack of dogs has other ideas, they all stand surrounding Hotaru. With their ears back fangs showing at the group.

"Ah Hotaru sweet heart....." Setsuna tries to move closer but Bruiser lashes out Setsuna barely avoiding his teeth.

"Hi mommy, doggy daddy told them to treat me like her puppy."

"Hotaru where is Erin?" Setsuna steps back towards the group.

"The doggies bowl were all green and slimy she is cleaning them...." Michiru and Haruka look at each other then Setsuna.

"I know where she is stay with Hotaru and watch her please, I will get Erin." Haruka shrugs and flops back against the building wall.

"Ok but I think Bruiser and the other are doing a good job..." Setsuna rolls her eyes and walks down towards an old black shed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You want to love me but you better not touch......You want to hold me but your senses..... tell you to stop...." Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she walks around the side of the small building.

"That is an interesting song..." Setsuna comes to the front of the building to see Erin. Of course Erin has removed her shirt and tossed somewhere so it does not get wet. But her undershirt is now plastered to her body like a second skin. Setsuna turns bright red and covers her face. _What is with this woman does she not wear clothes?_

"You want to kiss me but you want it too much.....You want to taste me but my lips are venomous poison..." _God must hate me of all things to sing she sings a song about wanting to kiss her. _Setsuna walks closer to Erin and clears her throat. Erin looks up and smiles at the other woman. " Oh hello love, done with your meeting?"

"Ah....."Setsuna can't help but stare at Erin's figure the wet undershirt reveals.

"Setsuna...." Erin puts down the bowl she is washing and closes the distance between her and Setsuna. Erin lays a hand softly on Setsuna cheek, lifting her gaze slightly to look into her eyes. "Setsuna?" Before Setsuna she can stop her self she leans forward and kisses Erin passionately. Erin eyes shoot wide open in panic _What the.......why ...how...I...I have to stop this no matter how good it feels._ Erin steps away from Setsuna breaking the kiss, putting her hands up defensively. "No Setsuna.....no ...you can't, you just can't" Setsuna looks hurt and very confused. "It is not what you think, don't get me wrong I liked it I really did but..." Setsuna frowns and closes the space between them and pressers herself against Erin placing her head on Erin's chest. _Her heart is beating so fast it is like she is going to have a heart attack. _Erin tenses as the other woman presses against her body. _Gods what am I going to do this gorgeous woman is interested in me.....but I can't let her get close. I can't I don't Haruka and her family to get hurt....._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Haruka sighs drumming her fingers as she looks over and up at Usagi.

"So.....Usagi how are you and Mamoru doing?"

"Oh great, it is getting close to out 3 year anniversary. I glad to see you are doing better ,after your...." Haruka puts her hand up to stop Usagi.

"Thank you , I really owe it to Erin....." she looks over at Michiru "What you think is taking so long?" Michiru shrugs.

"I will go after them, maybe Setsuna got distracted " Michiru smiles suggestively as she heads the way Setsuna had a few moments earlier. Michiru hums to her self as she rounds the corner , her eyes landing on the pair. "Aw so you finally told her huh Setsuna."

"What do you need Michiru?" Michiru raises an eyebrow at Erin's bluntness.

"Usagi wants to talk to you, she is over by the kennel" Erin nods to Michiru, grabbing her shirt Erin heads towards Usagi. "Setsuna...."

"I kissed her...."

"and..." Setsuna frowns and looks down at her feet.

"She said I can't , but not why not " Michiru's eyes narrow seeing the sad look on her friends face. Michiru grabs Setsuna's wrist and storms back towards Erin, Haruka and Usagi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin slowly comes around the corner the pack of dogs quickly surrounding her before she stops in front of Haruka.

"So, Michiru tells me I need to talk to a woman named Usagi? Where is she hiding?" Haruka smiles and points to the grinning long haired blonde.

"This would be her...." Usagi waves childishly.

"Ah....... You must be Lycan...ah Erin." Haruka arches an eyebrow tuning out Erin and Usagi's conversation as she see a very angry Michiru dragging a confused looking Setsuna.

"Aye, am I to assume you wish to know my side?"

"Yes it is always best to get the story from the source." Haruka taps Erin on the shoulder.

"Hey Erin what happened with Setsuna...." Haruka asks slowly keeping her eyes on her angry lover, Erin swatting Haruka's hand away.

"Nothing happened....Usagi my treatment by your officers is no different then another other."

"Wait? Everyone treats you like this?"

"Aye, it is always the same they attack me while my back is turned. Beat me while I am down, restraint me and continue to smack me around until I am in a cell. Even then they still throw things at me." Usagi looks at Erin in shock as the words sink in.

"Erin something had to have happened..." Haruka shakes Erin's shoulders,

"Why do you say that..." Erin turns to face Haruka only to meet a slap across her face from Michiru. Erin slowly turns her head back to look at Michiru her eyes cold.

"ERIN!!! What kind of heartless bastard are you? Setsuna shows you that she loves you and YOU TURN HER AWAY? When you feel the same......"Haruka walks over to Michiru and puts a hand on her shoulder, calmly the aqua haired goddess.

"I swear to you Michiru it is for the best..." Erin's voice unnaturally cold and flat.

"BEST!??! BEST??? How is breaking her heart for the best?" As Erin opens her mouth to speak, a man's voice lofts over to the group.

"Ah so the rumors are true.." Erin turns around to see three men in suits, the one in the center has long scar running from under his left ear, across his cheek,chin down his neck under his shirt.

"Reno..." Erin rests her hand on her the butt of her Magnum, stepping front of the group, Haruka protectively wrapping herself around Michiru.

"Reno...." Setsuna stares in shock "I thought he was dead, how...how does he know you Erin..." Erin smirks at Reno.

"Seems he is like a cockroach, just can't kill the bastard." Reno laughs walking within a few feet of the group.

"Well you gave me the perfect cover Lycan, can't convince a dead man."

"Reno.....was the man who issued the order to have Erin's biological family killed." Setsuna and Michiru stare at each other, then Haruka.

"How do you know this?"

"I told her ...from when I was 5 years old in military camp to my retirement 2 years ago..."

"Haruka.....Erin's parents...." Haruka nods

"Just like me Erin would have died with her family if the timing was different. She went to the Yakwaza to deal with them. But they had already left." Setsuna frowns and hugs Erin from behind. _I could not image loosing Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka_

"Erin I didn't..."

"Aw , looks like you found a mate Lycan."

"Reno you would be wise to leave now."

"Oh so the heartless killer Lycan does have a soft spot.." Erin snarls and pulls her gun, shooting the two men next to Reno between the eyes. Reno pales and stares at Erin.

"If you dear touch any of my family, any of them, if I find one hair out of place. What I did in Osaka will look like a child's play to what I _**will**_ do with you..." Reno swallows puts his hands up defensively and backs away to his limo , driving off with screeching tires. Everyone stands silently,Erin slowly slides her gun back into the holster.

"That is the reason...." Erin pulls away from Setsuna and heads back towards her bike. Haruka blinks and looks at Usagi.

"Ah...Usagi...." Usagi looks over at Haruka breaking from the trance as all the dogs of their K-9 unit follow Erin.

"Ok....now I understand......"Usagi pauses for a moment "Setsuna see if he will replace Jackson?" _She is scared the Yakwaza will use us against her...she does not want us to get hurt, Wait...she called us her family..._Setsuna's head jerks up when Usagi touches her shoulder.

"Huh? oh Usagi.."

"Setsuna Usagi offered Erin a job...." Haruka smiles holding Michiru tight.

"She did? For what?"

"Jackson's job, I would not complain if our unit became the best in the country." Usagi chuckles nervously. Setsuna smiles softly _Now she can't leave..._Setsuna hugs Usagi lifting her off the ground and spinner her before setting her back down.

"Thank you Usagi...."

"For what? based on her resume " Usagi holds up Erin's file "She is more then qualified to be a replacement, temporary for now, but it could become permanent." Usagi winks at Setsuna blushes and looks at the ground. "Well if you excuse me, I have to go deal with the cowboys in my office" Usagi waves to the group bouncing happily back inside.

"Haruka.....what happened to Erin?" Michiru looks up at Haruka over her shoulder. Haruka kisses the top of her head.

"Lets all go home get a nice cup of tea, then maybe we can get Erin to tell her story again..." Haruka and Michiru work arm in arm to the car, Setsuna smiles at the pair.

"Come on Hotaru honey lets go make sure Erin got home ok." Hotaru grabs Setsuna's hand and skips towards the car.

"Doggy daddy will be fine she has new brothers and sisters to protect her." Setsuna smiles climbing into the rear seat.


	4. Interrogation

A man knocks on the door of an old warehouse, the door opens part of the way held in place by a chain.

"What do you want?"

"I am here to help." The door man looks the man up and down slowly, Tokyo swat displayed on the chest of his uniform.

"What thinks we need your help?" Patterson smirks and looks over at the other 7 men behind him.

"Well we want to punish that bitch Setsuna and if you get her you can get this Lycan guy." The man looks at him for a moment before closing the door. After a pause the door opens all the way in the men walk in. Reno sits calmly behind a oak desk in the large warehouse, he has his fingers intertwined as Patterson approaches. Patterson raises an eyebrow at the man standing next to Reno. He is in tattered clothes, on a pair of crutches and smells like alcohol.

"I have seen you before.." Patterson points to the man.

"Yeah you should have I am Setsuna's ex husband."

"You here to get back at that bitch too?" David nods.

"What she do to you?" Patterson spits on the ground.

"That stupid whore cost me my job for arresting her new boy toy."

"Well gentlemen, it seems I can be of use to you in getting this Setsuna as long as you will bring me Lycan. So where shall we start...." (you hate them yet? Oh it gets better..)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin grumbles as she ties her things to her bike. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna pull up behind her and step out of the car.

"Erin what are you doing?" Haruka frowns as Michiru takes Hotaru into the house.

"I am leaving, what does it look like?"

"But why?" Erin stops looking up at Haruka.

"Reno knows where am I, I am not putting you in danger."

"But...But Erin...." Erin shakes her head.

"No no arguing Haruka I am not having your family destroyed because of me..." Setsuna places a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Haruka go inside I will talk to Erin." Haruka looks at Setsuna for a moment before heading inside. "Erin don't go, please just stay everyone wants you to..."Setsuna smiles softly placing a hand on Erin's cheek. Erin swallows and takes a step back.

"I am sorry Setsuna I can't....." _Thats it..._ Setsuna grab's Erin's wrist pinning her against the wall as she grabs the other hand. Setsuna handcuff Erin's hands together behind Erin's back. "Setsuna what..." Setsuna pulls Erin along shoving her though the front door.

"Erin I have enough of this, you hate running. You are welcome here you are family, but you still run. This is for your own good." Erin looks very confused at Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru as Setsuna pushes Erin upstairs to her room. Hotaru giggling as the pair walk by.

"Doggy daddy is in trouble...."

"Finally Setsuna found her spine." Michiru leans over to Haruka whispering in her ear. Haruka grins and cuddles up with Michiru watching Hotaru attempting Spyro long ago bored of Crash Bandicoot.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna shoves Erin onto the bed before she closes the door behind them. Erin grunts sitting up after she hits the bed. Setsuna sits on Erin's hips and presses her back against the wall.

"I have had enough of this, I want the truth." Erin blinks for a moment staring at her.

"The truth? The truth about what?"

"Why we can't be together that truth."

"I told you it was because I did not want you guys to get hurt because of me." Erin frowns and looks down at her right hip. Setsuna grabs Erin's jaw and brings Erin's eyes to hers. _Whoa did not think she would have such a strong grip,that is arousing.....wait,,,_

"Erin don't insult me, you didn't hesitate when you pulled away. It was like it hurt for me to touch you. I may not be some specialist put I can tell when someone involuntary does something on instinct. So tell me why? " Erin chews on her bottom lip and lets out a deep breath her voice barely a whisper.

"I...I can't Setsuna no matter how much I want to I just can't" Setsuna stares silently at Erin they both staying motionless till Setsuna sighs and lays her head against Erin's chest.

"Erin I know you are a proud person but what happened to you? I understand you don't want to dump your problems on us. But you are not Lycan anymore you are Erin. Do you even remember what it was like to be yourself?" Erin stares at the wall as she picks the handcuffs, the question slowly working its way through her mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka wraps a blanket around the both of them as Michiru snuggles against her chest. Haruka looking out the large front window as the rain starts to fall. Haruka looks down at Michiru and smiles softly. _She always has been this beautiful angel......_Haruka looks over her shoulder towards Setsuna's room then back to Michiru. _Haruka come on its Michiru she is not going to blame you, hate you ,use you, there is no reason to push her away... _Haruka looks down at Michiru whom seemed to be glowing curled up around her. Haruka takes a deep breath and lets it out Hotaru looks over at the pair and rolls her eyes.

"Ah god they are going to get all mushy and sappy. I am going to my room" Hotaru stands and leaves the room unnoticed.

"Michiru..."

"Hmm..." Michiru raises her sleepy gaze to her lover, profile of Haruka with a clench jaw instantly causes her to sit straight up "Haruka what's wrong?" Michiru puts a hand on Haruka's check, Haruka smiles putting her hand over Michiru's on her cheek.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am confused my parents hated me sent me to military school, then I com home and they are involved with the Yakaza. They are all dead, Reno is trying to make my life hell and kill me because of some stupid relay, Then I start the FBI training and everything gets even worse...." Erin frowns "No...I don't remember I have ran for so long to keep others safe. I don't know if I am anything but Lycan I was always training going through their weird class. I feel nothing. I kill no remorse or sorrow my pack is my family no one else exists. I fell trapped in my own body, then you kissed me and my head started to hurt..."

"Erin I know 3 things for certain, I love my daughter, I love Michiru and Haruka, even though Haruka can be a real pain in the ass." Setsuna pauses watching Erin's face. "I love you, this must seem unreal, false like a dream to you. I haven't even gone through a 1/16th of your file. Put I can tell other then your pack, you had no one. You really did become a ghost, you moved around so much it was like your were never there." Setsuna lifts Erin's gaze to hers. "Erin you have to trust us,we are your family, your pack now. Haruka needs you as a brother, Hotaru as a father, Michiru as a friend and...."

"I can't" Setsuna raises an eyebrow as Erin cuts her off Erin's gaze falling to the bed again. I can't Setsuna I...." Erin swallows hard. "I can't even touch you how am I suppose to love you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka gives Michiru a small sad smile.

"Michiru....I'm scared....." Michiru looks at Haruka with a confused look for a moment before she realizes what Haruka is talking about. Michiru wraps her arms as tight as she can around Haruka.

"Haruka, I am always going to be here...." Michiru gives Haruka a small smile and a kiss on the nose. "Even if I have to come back from the dead, I will never leave you,Setsuna and Hotaru are going to always be here, it is ok. Its ok to be scared we are all here to take care for each other. No one can live alone." Haruka rest her forehead on Michiru's and closes her eyes, Michiru softly stroking her hair.

"Michi I'm sorry, I was so mad and full of spite when it happened, part of me wishes I was with them, another feels abandon, I just don't know what to do." Michiru closes her eyes wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck, leaning against Haruka's forehead slightly with her own.

"Haruka we may not be your blood related family but we still are your family. All you have to do is ask for help."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can't touch me? But I am sitting on you what do you mean?" Erin closes her eyes leaning her head back, opening her eyes slowly as she gazes at the ceiling.

"I can't....I don't know how to explain it..." Erin frowns "I don't know if it can fixed, it just hurts...."

"Fixed?" Setsuna looks at Erin for a moment her brain quickly going through any part of the file she has read. "Fixed....Erin..."

"Hmm.." Setsuna leans forward slightly pulling Erin's gaze back down.

"I need you to answer me straight out no rewording, half answers, ok?" Erin nods slowly as she looks into Setsuna's eyes. "You were the elite force,.. " Setsuna slides her hand down along Erin's right cheek brushing over Erin's scared eye. "so they wanted to make sure you could not be distracted. Or have anything used as leverage against They got rid of the human element, so feeling something like love, is painfully confusing, Those were what those weird classes were"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Michiru I know, it is just I didn't want to I did not want to seem weak." Michiru giggles a little.

"Haruka, most people in your position would never be this strong. Trust me to sit and talk about it takes more strength then any man, animal or machine can create." Haruka kisses Michiru's forehead and hugs her tight.

"Michiru you have no idea how lost I would be with out you."

"You would starve first..." Haruka snorts and starts to tickle Michiru, Michiru manages to breaks from and get off the couch, leaving poor Haruka tangled in the blanket.

"Aw man...." Michiru laughs and goes over to untangle the poor woman. Haruka grins and picks up Michiru. "ah ha got you." Michiru laughs and playfully slaps Haruka on the shoulder.

"Ok ok there Tarzan." Haruka makes a face at Michiru causing the petite woman to laugh even harder. "Put me down"

"Hey where is Hotaru?" Haruka looks around noticing they are alone in the room.

"Hmm? Hotaru oh she want to her room, said it was too "mushy" in here." Haruka chuckles.

"Well.." Haruka starts up the stairs with a smirk. "I am always for retiring early.."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aye, Setsuna I am sorry, you have no idea ho..." Setsuna leans forward silencing Erin with a passionate kiss. A deep growl comes from the back of her throat, all her muscles tense and her claws extend. _Setsuna you have to trust her...._ Erin's upper lip turns into a snarl, Setsuna passionately kiss Erin trying to lead Erin's tongue into her mouth. _God please let this work...._Erin's upper arm twitches as Setsuna places a hand on Erin's shoulder to lean against her._ get her off? , get her off get her off!!! I can't take it AHH what do I do what do I do, I like it but... AH MY HEAD_ Erin's arm's muscles twitch again, breaking the handcuffs. Erin's hands moving towards Setsuna's back. The growl in the back of Erin's throat becomes louder and deeper, her body still tense. Erin stays unmoving for what seemed like forever to the poor frighten Setsuna.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One of Reno's men sit a few feet from Setsuna's home watching as David and Patterson, work their way to the tree next to Hotaru's room. The man sighs and flops back against a tree trunk.

"I have no idea why Reno will not just leave this Lycan guy alone." The man pulls a candy bar from his pocket. "I mean yeah he got you kicked out and made you look like an ass. But this is insane..."

He unwraps the candy , just as he goes to take a bite he hears a growl to his left side. The man leans around the tree seeing nothing shrugs and turns back around. The man turns as white as a sheet as he feels hot breath on his neck, he swallows slowly looking to his right. There are pair of eyes staring into his, with a glimmer of some kind of tag a few inches down. The untouched candy bar falls to the ground, paws prints in the dirt near by the item. The forest night life continues as if the man was never there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka laughs as she sets Michiru down on the bed, Michiru grabbing her hand as Haruka goes to shut the door. Haruka pauses looking confused at the other woman,

"Haruka..." Haruka smiles as she stretches managing to kick the door close with her foot.

"Michiru, you haven't done anything wrong," Haruka grins as she lays Michiru back on the bed. Haruka slowly kisses the side of Michiru's neck, sending shivers down Michiru's spine. "I can't tell you how grateful I am...." Haruka pulls away from Michiru's neck holding herself above Michiru. "So,I am going to show you.." Haruka kisses Michiru passionately letting a hand slide under Michiru's shirt, lightly tracing the underside of Michiru's breast.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

David grumbles as he adjust himself in the tree with Patterson.

"So..." David grunts as he finally manages to lay in the tree. "Why don't we just tap the phones?" Patterson looks over at David and shakes his head.

"Setsuna is not that stupid, besides all we need to know is where that over grown junk yard dog is going. "

"Why do we care where he goes again?" Patterson rolls his eyes.

"We tell Reno, he goes kills the bastard when he is asleep, then when he gets back. We use his men to get Setsuna and her stuck up little bitch friends." David grins, and elbows Patterson in the ribs.

"Hey can I get a few minutes alone with Setsuna before you kill her? That mouth of her is great at things other then yelling orders." Patterson shutters, _Man how drunk was Setsuna to marry this guy..._

"Yeah whatever....."(see told ya ...)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna swallows hard and starts to pull away, _Damn it I pushed it to far..._ Setsuna screams in her mind as she feels the warmth of Erin's hands. Setsuna closes her eyes for the pain of claws tearing through her back, but there was nothing. Setsuna pulls away completely from Erin, Erin's hand sliding down her back to lay idly on Setsuna's hip. Setsuna swallows again her voice shaking slightly.

"Erin...." Setsuna places a hand on Erin's jaw to look into Erin's eyes. Erin raises her gaze, a sadistic grin on her face that would give Hitler the chills. Her eye glowing a faint green looking calmly at Setsuna. _What Should I..._

"Setsuna..." Setsuna jumps when Erin speaks her voice harsh and rough. Erin sits up so she is no longer leaning on the wall. Erin raises her hand to place it on Setsuna's cheek. _God she is so warm..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _

Michiru arches her back silently begging for Haruka more, Haruka smiles to herself softly as she removes Michiru's shirt and bra. _How was I ever lucky enough to catch this fallen angel..._ Haruka returns her attention to Michiru's neck slowly kissing and nibbling. Haruka slides her hand over Michiru's softly skin,Michiru's nipples brushing Haruka's palm, as they roam over her breast. Haruka grins as she starts to tease Michiru's nipples. Michiru tilt her head back and closes her eyes.

"Haruka....." Haruka looks up at Michiru after one last nip to Michiru's collarbone.

"Hmm my beautiful angel?" Michiru swallows as Haruka kisses between Michiru's breast.

" Remind me to thank Erin" Haruka chuckles as she lets her tongue encircle a nipple teasing the sensitive nub it becoming painfully erect.

"I think Setsuna is going to take care of that."Haruka slowly takes Michiru's nipple into her mouth. Michiru letting out a deep lustful moan as, she feels the warm of Haruka's mouth surround her nipple.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"I....I broke your handcuffs I am sorry." Setsuna stares in shock at Erin who nows has a childish grin holding her hands up show the link between the cuffs shattered. Setsuna leans forward putting her head on Erin's shoulder, before punching Erin a few seconds later in that same shoulder.

"You idiot, you scared me to death......"

"Sorry....." Erin pauses leaning forward kissing Setsuna softly. Setsuna melts against Erin, her arms finding her way around Erin's neck. _Thank god she didn't kill me...._Setsuna moans as Erin's tongue slides into her mouth, quickly capturing her own. _....Wait!!! She is kissing me !!!_ Setsuna pulls away from Erin and stares at her. "Ah sorry I know it has been a while" Setsuna shakes her head, Erin scratches the back of her head a little embarrassed

"No thats not it trust me, Erin you kissed me.." _Wait been a while..._

"Aye did you not want me to?" Setsuna shakes her head then hugs Erin the other woman grunting from the sudden pressure.

" You are either one hell of a masochist or..." Erin grins looking down at Setsuna

"Setsuna I should have told you before, when you kissed me before but my head was killing me and..." Setsuna puts a finger to Erin's lips.

"Just shut up and come here." Setsuna grabs Erin's dog tags pulling Erin on top of herself as she lays back on the bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man, how do you guys do this? I feel like I am laying on a bed of nails." Patterson pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Will you shut up, christ you are the most pathetic little winning bitch I have ever dealt with."

"Hey just because I am not some bad ass swat or whatever does not make me a whining bitch." Patterson puts his hand up silencing David as he slowly scans the trees. "What?" Patterson looks around one last time before turning back to David.

"I thought I heard something."

"Oh.....I don't hear anything, I think those to roommates of hers are screwing but I don't hear Setsuna, well not very well..." The bushes rustle again Patterson glancing about for a moment before smacking David in the back of the head.

"Well dumb-ass try moving the dish." David glares at Patterson but does start to move the dish. Below the two men are a few sets of eyes, gather they seem to look at each other with silent understanding before they disappear..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka sucks softly on the aqua haired nymph's breast as her hands slide down, along Michiru's sides, sliding down to her hips. Haruka slides her hand along Michiru's stomach pausing letting the hand lay gently right about Michiru's desires. Haruka pulls her self away from Michiru's breast, Michiru's whimper of disappointment becomes a lustful groan as Haruka removes Michiru's remaining clothes and slides her hands up along Michiru's inner thighs. Haruka smiles as she slowly kisses her way over to Michiru's other breast. Michiru slides her hands along Haruka's back digging in softly with fingertips. Michiru slides her hands up Haruka's back over her shoulders down to Haruka's chest. Michiru quickly removes the pesky clothing between her and Haruka then starts to tease Haruka's nipples. Michiru smirking as she gets a gasp from the racer, Michiru takes the moment of surprise to sit up and push Haruka onto her back before taking a nipple into her mouth. Haruka groans tilting her head back, desperately fighting her libido to keep her mind clear. Michiru moves her attention to Haruka's collarbone and neck, causing her blonde lover to purr.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man that Lycan is fucking her, damn it. Stupid whore." Patterson arches an eyebrow looking over at the man.

"Why fuck you care?"

"Well" Patterson rolls his eyes.

"You are one of those dumb-asses that think he is the best fuck in the world. Man you are full of it. Women gossip all the damn time. If you **WERE** best fuck in the world you would have women lined up around your house jackass."

"Shut the fuck up!!" David screams quickly covering his mouth, both Patterson and David stay motionless for a moment. After a few moments of silence Patterson looks over at David and backhands David in the back of the head again.

"Damn man you really that stupid? How come you haven't gotten hit on the road with the rest of the stupid animals." David clenches his jaw and glares at Patterson.

Hotaru yawns as she finishes her home work, she looks up with a look of terror when she hears David yell. ( great aren't they?)

"No...no mean daddy can't be here doggy daddy made him leave...." Hotaru slowly makes it over to the window and peeks out she covers her mouth when she sees Patterson and David in the tree. "I have to tell doggy daddy so she will make him go away..." Hotaru carefully leaves her room towards Setsuna's.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin runs her hand slowly along the Setsuna's sides, her finger tips barely touching Setsuna's skin. Setsuna shivers, surprised by Erin's gentle touch. Erin's hand stops at the waist line of Setsuna's pants. Erin breaks the kiss and nips at Setsuna's neck,Erin slides her hand slowly along Setsuna's stomach using her thumb to undo the buttons of Setsuna's shirt. Setsuna moans her hands tracing the muscles on Erin's back. Setsuna gasps when Erin's hand brushes her breast, arching her back as she lightly rakes her fingers up Erin's back. A deep groan coming from Erin's throat, Erin slides her hands along Setsuna's arms, taking the shirt sleeves with her. Erin easily pulls the clothing from under Setsuna and casts it aside.Erin then nibbles on Setsuna's ear before speaking into it softly, her voice thick and course.

"You are are the most captivating woman I have ever seen...." Erin slides her hand down Setsuna's body. Erin quickly removes Setsuna's pants in the same fashion as her shirt, as she slowly encircles Setsuna's nipple with her tongue. Setsuna moans Erin's name as she pullings Erin closer. Erin's breath catches when her feels Setsuna's heated skin against her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka slides a hand down Michiru's stomach and slowly teases Michiru's sensitive clit. Michiru moans Haruka's name and looks at her lover, her eyes filled with lust and need. Haruka gently rolls Michiru on her back, kissing her passionately as she enters the smaller woman.

"Oh god...." Michiru's hips instantly raise and begin to thrust against the blonde's probing fingers. Haruka moves from Michiru's mouth, slowly working her way down Michiru's neck to her nipple. Haruka takes the nipple into her mouth and begins to suck softly. Michiru buries her hands into Haruka's short blonde hair, Haruka smiles as she doubles her efforts her fingers brushing the sensitive flesh. Michiru scraps her nails along Haruka's scalp as her hips thrust uncontrollably against Haruka's fingers Haruka pulls away from Michiru's breast and she begins to slowly kisses down Michiru's body. Haruka pauses at Michiru's clit, Haruka gives Michiru a small glance before taking the small nub of nerves into her mouth and sucks lightly. Michiru opens her mouth wordlessly, her hands digging into Haruka's scalp as her body stiffens and she cums screaming Haruka's name. Haruka slowly untangles her self from Michiru , letting the other woman come back around.

"Michiru is normally not so aggressive, I can see why Erin like dominate women,just thinking about it...."Haruka coughs "I should get some sleep...." Haruka takes a deep breath and lays next to the smaller woman. Michiru opens one eye looking over at Haruka. _Can't believe she bought it......now how do I get ..._Michiru mumbles as she rolls over laying herself on Haruka's chest. Haruka smiles and kisses the top of Michiru's head. Michiru smiles,then takes a deep breath and rolls the rest of the way so she is straddling Haruka.

"Huh Michiru I thought you were tired." Michiru smiles and kisses Haruka softly working he way down Haruka's neck.

"I know..." Michiru kisses along Haruka collarbone. "and I can't believe you fell for it." Michiru takes Haruka's nipple lightly sucking on it as she flicks it with the tip of her tongue.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two men in the tree continue their, "interesting" conversation as below a single black wolf, much larger then a normal wolf. His shoulders were around three feet from the ground. His body to portion, with his height, he is all muscle the only thing on the creature that was not in perfect condition was it's left eye. As he looks around slowly, a shimmer from the tags around his neck, from the night light. He nods his head and snorts, a few moments later another 9 come out from the tree line, all the same height,build and with tags. The scarred wolf motions with his head to the right, a few of the wolves trot over to the right, side under Hotaru's window, keeping in the shadow of the house's over hang. He then looks at the remaining wolves who take the left side hiding again in the tree line. _Leader's scent ends here, this been the best chance me have had to find leader. Just a few humans, ones in the house seem to be allies the ones in the trees...._ The animal looks up at the pair in the tree. _Are very loud.....I doubt they are allies to Leader...._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Hotaru walks down the hallway to the last door and knocks softly. Erin looks over at the door, a panting Setsuna grabs Erin's dog tags.

""No...." Hotaru frowns and puts her ear to the door and hears nothing.

"Hmm maybe they are asleep.....no doggy daddy stays on the roof....." Hotaru stares at the door knocking a second time. "Mommy, doggy daddy there is something I need to show you." Setsuna swallows trying to keep her voice steady from Erin's breath against her clit.

"Hotaru dear..." Setsuna glares at Erin, who stays unmoved, "We are a little busy right now...."

"There is the understatement of the year..." Setsuna glares again at the mumbling Erin," Hotaru looks at the door for another moment.

"Are you loving doggy daddy like Michiru mama does Haruka papa?" Erin has to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Setsuna's face.

"Aye love, get Haruka papa to help....." Hotaru just shrugs.

"Ok..."Hotaru hums to herself as she heads back down the hall to Haruka and Michiru's room. Setsuna looks blankly at Erin for a moment. _How does ....._Setsuna's senses quickly over rides the thought as Erin slowly starts to twist, turn, flick and lick her clit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka pouts as her and Michiru cuddle together on the large bed.

"That was not fair Michiru..." Michiru looks over Haruka with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a complaint?" Haruka quickly shakes her head no, "I thought so...." Michiru smirks" So it is hot to watch me take control?" Haruka turns bright red and coughs, lucky for Haruka ,Hotaru knocks on the door.

"Haruka papa I have something to show you and Michiru mamma, Doggy daddy and mommy are.....what did doggy daddy tell me...oh yeah loving each other." Michiru and Haruka looks at each other, now hearing the noises they had covered up with their own.

"Ah....ok Hotaru we will be right out." Michiru grabs her robe . "did not think Setsuna was that kinky..." Michiru smiles as Haruka pulls on some boxers and undershirt.

"You learn something new everyday, and from the sounds of Setsuna is learning a lot"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man damn it has been 2 hours ready geez." Patterson groans and puts his head in his hands.

"Dude shut the hell up, if you are pissed he took your woman do something about it." David scoffs at Patterson.

"When you had him you had 8 other people and tackled him." Patterson waves off David and goes back to the audio.

"Whatever man....."

The scarred wolf sitting beneath the tree slowly backs up to the tree line a few feet behind. He looks to his right before he runs full speed at the tree soundlessly. The few from the tree line slowly move forward as the scared wolf runs up the tree and grabs David's pants leg. With a yank he pulls David from the tree and takes him down with him. As soon as they land ,wolves from the tree line flip him so he is on his back, grab his shirt and shove it in his mouth. After a few moments of sniffing and digging everything from his pockets, one of the wolves sits on David's stomach staring him down. _Jesus fucking christ what the hell is this? these dogs are fucking huge, and they gagged me for christ sake. _ The scarred eyed wolf moves slightly and does the same to Patterson. Patterson and David look at each other and total bewilderment. A wolf lets off a small yip, then out pop 20 more wolves . They have no tags, and are young no more then a year in age. The scarred wolf runs up the tree one last time grabbing the bag of gear and putting it in the pile of things they took from the pair. _Hmm....no they do not smell of leader....besides leader would never let foolish loud people work with him._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Hotaru smiles as Haruka and Michiru come out their room with a yawn.

"Ok sweetheart what do you need?"

"I saw mean daddy and that bad man from the station in a tree next to my window...." Haruka instantly jerks to attention.

"Hotaru dear this is not funny if this is a joke." Hotaru shakes her head no as she takes their hands leading them to her room.

"I know mean daddy is a bad man Haruka papa I promise I never joke when it comes to bad people." Haruka smiles and ruffles the little girls hair.

"That is good to know princess..."

The wolves look at each other for a moment then back at David and Patterson, then the scarred wolf. For a moment he remains still looking at the two men, _hmm they are not with leader, and they are loud and foolish not a threat. If they are not a threat to leader or pack, I have no need to keep them,.,,,,_The wolf slowly raises onto its back legs for a moment before sitting back down, The wolves sitting on the men calmly walk off as if they were just sitting the ground. The men look at each other then scrabble to their feet and run not looking back. The scarred wolf flops down on the ground with a sigh, _I know leader saved us from office we are grateful, but it is no fun without leader...._

Hotaru brings them into her room flipping on the light switch and points to the window. Haruka walks over and looks out the window,

"Hotaru I don't see them, I thought you said you would not joke..." Hotaru goes over to the window and looks in the tree.

"Where did they go?" Hotaru opens the window leaning out looking around. The wolves all lay about the tree, being black they remain unseen, The scarred wolf's nose twitches _Huh....wait..._He sits up sniffing the air some more._ There is a small scent of Leader where is that coming from,, _The animal starts to look around, the others in the pack sitting up watching, After a few seconds he notices the window Hotaru hanging out of. _There it coming from there, inside...._He tilts his head looking at Hotaru..._she does not look like leader, maybe an ally though. _He trots over to the window and yips as he stands on his hind legs becoming eye level with Hotaru.

"Hey!! maybe doggy got him?" Haruka and Michiru raise an eyebrow and turn back around.

"Doggy? Hotaru dear there are no dogs..." Michiru freezes seeing the happily panting wolf, Haruka quickly grabs Hotaru pulling her away from the window. _huh....I did nothing,,,_He puts his front paws on the window sill to keep his balance looking at the three in the room.

"Ah Michiru is it just me or does that wolf look like Erin in dog form?" Michiru blinks a few times and looks at the wolf again.

"Yeah except is the left not the right eye... you don't suppose..." They look at each other for a moment, before Haruka looks down at Hotaru.

"Princess do you remember any of those hand things Erin did when you where at mommy's work" Hotaru nods happily.

"Yup but only a few..." Haruka looks over at Michiru who gives a small nod.

"You think you can....ah try to figure out what he wants?"

Hotaru thinks for a moment" Um...I don't think I know that one, I can get his name." The wolf turns his head to the side at the word name. _name....but she gave no sign, could be word that sounds like name...._Haruka looks over at Michiru.

"Yeah I saw it too you are not crazy..." Hotaru thinks for a moment then snaps her fingers.

" Now I remember the sign.." Hotaru hold up her hand,with her index and thumb finger extended forming a square. Hotaru puts it to her neck,"what is your name?" _She did say name.... _The animal tilts his head up, Haruka cautiously looks at the tags, she reads them and freezes.

"Haruka?" Michiru asks the stunned woman.

"Mich....Michi please read these please tell me they do no say what I think that they do." Michiru raises an eyebrow and walks over taking the tags.

"Hm, ok.....Unit 1 "Demon" Lycan squad 1 Leader 003497........ "Erin" Michiru looks over at Hotaru. "Hotaru sweetheart can you turn your outside light on." Hotaru nods and turns on the light Michiru gasp and covers her mouth as she sees the 29 dogs, 9 obviously Erin's unit have tags around their necks, the other look young. "Haruka...I think......" Haruka is gone out of the room heading for Setsuna's at full speed. Hotaru looks over at Michiru with a confused look, Michiru carefully starts to pet Demon scratching behind his ears. _Oh.......oh....I like these allies......_Demon happily wags his tail.

"What is wrong why is Haruka papa so scared?"

"Well you know how Erin told you the doggies in the picture was her family?" Hotaru nods. "Well when Erin no longer worked for the army men she snuck them out before the army men hurt them. She left them in the wild at Osaka two years ago."

"So doggies come all way from Osaka for doggy daddy.." Michiru nods smiling at Demon as she starts to scratch under his chin.

"I can see why Erin loves them so much. Come on Hotaru, lets open the garage so they can get out of the cold..."_...where are they going...wait...small lady point to over there....then she move finger like something is pulling into....OH!! go around .. _Demon pulls himself off the window seal and with a nod of his head takes the entire pack around towards the garage, a few caring the items they had collected from Patterson and David with them.


	5. Horrible Timing

Haruka bangs on the door to Setsuna's room.

"ERIN,SETSUNA look I know you are busy and all put this is very important." Erin sits up right looking at the door. Setsuna looks up at the woman, the light from a near by window revealing her naked torso. She about jumps off the bed when she sees a small diagonal 3 inch scar right above Erin's navel. _Ok thats it she has to be that boy, same age, same scared eye, went to the same military academy it has to be.._

_ "_Setsuna!!" Setsuna snaps out of her thoughts .

"Huh, oh.. What ?"

"Does Haruka freak out like this often?" Setsuna shakes her head no, Erin sighs zipping and re-buckling her pants she grabs a shirt throwing it over herself and slips outside to talk with Haruka. Setsuna shakes her head waking herself from the haze, she goes to her night stand, and grabs a set of old dog tags then follows Haruka and Erin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sighs and puts her hands across her chest.

"Haruka I am an very easy going person but this better be good."

"Oh trust me it is worth, I dare not piss off Setsuna, last time I did she got my car impounded." Erin laughs then smiles as Michiru and Hotaru come out of the garage. Michiru puts her hand around Haruka's waist and kisses her cheek.

"Ok Haruka come on what is it?" Haruka looks over at Michiru.

"You left the door open right?"

"Yes I remembered" Haruka chuckles.

"Haruka...."

"Ok ok geez...." Haruka lets out a loud whistle. "Demon!!!..." Erin's eyebrow shoots up hearing the name, _There is no way, no way she had to have look at my file and seen the names there is no _"Ophm" Demon takes a running leap onto the woman knocking her to the floor before licking her a face. Erin laughs as she moves around arms up to get away from Demon's tongue. _leader leader leader, leader we missed you.._ Setsuna finally gets .downstairs stops dead in her tracks seeing the large dog on Erin. _She....she actually looks like she is happy...like she is home..._ Haruka clears her throat.

"Setsuna I think you forgot something when you left your room," Setsuna still paying more attention to Erin's behavior then Haruka. Erin playfully wrestling with the animal. Hotaru giggles, which catches Setsuna's attention from Erin.

"Mommy is naked....." Setsuna in that split second it hit her _I ran out with out anything on!! _ She quickly tries to cover herself this of course gets Erin's attention, who just smiles. She walks over calmly removing her shirt wrapping it around Setsuna, Demon happily by her side. Haruka claps her hands together, Erin taking the communication equipment from Demon.

"Ok well with all that everyone has gotten their presents I say we order some food...." Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru go over the to table with the menu. Haruka already pouting about Michiru not letting her getting one thing or another, because of her "diet".

Erin smiles softly as she buttons the shirt closed, which covers Setsuna completely, Demon nuzzles Erin's leg and motions to something on the floor. Erin squats down and picks it up looking at the item for a moment.

"My academy tags.....Setsuna how did you get these?" Setsuna looks over at Erin and then her feet.

"I may have taken them while you were asleep at my father's house 10 years ago...." Erin stares at tags then Setsuna.

"Ten years ago.......Setsuna the only way......" Erin just stares blankly. "Haruka...."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me your friend's last name?"

"You didn't ask, look it is no big deal, you know Michiru's is Kaiou Setsuna's is Meioh so what?" Erin just stares for a moment at Setsuna, everything sinking. Erin smiles softly and takes off her Lycan dog tags,she removes one of her tags and exchanges it for one of the old academy ones. Erin step forward putting the second set of tags on another chain and then over Setsuna's neck using them to pull her into a kiss. Setsuna relaxes into Erin, they stay that way both content until Haruka comes up from behind and clears her throat.

Erin pulls away and looks over at the blonde.

"Aye Haruka?"

"What do you want to eat..." Haruka grins and points her thumb at Setsuna. "Other then her?" Erin chuckles and shrugs, Setsuna turning red and glaring at the other woman.

"Not really hungry...."

"Erin how can you not be hungry? I have not you seen you touch anything other then that coffee this morning." Erin simply shrugs, Haruka rolls her eyes. " Fine I will get you what I usually do, how bout you Sets the usually?"

"Yes thank you Haruka." Haruka waves off Setsuna as she heads to the phone to order. "Erin you are not mad I took them?" Erin raises an eyebrow looking down at the other woman.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Setsuna love they are dog tags not an arm or leg." Erin lightly rubs the side of Setsuna's arm. "I am actually very flattered, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was not sure, well until I saw this...." Setsuna runs her fingertip along the 3 inch scar above Erin's navel." I never could find you to thank you"

"How about we call it even, I saved you and.."Erin looks over at Michiru and Hotaru folding flyers for the station as Haruka returns from ordering the food. "you saved me." Setsuna rubs Erin's back as they head to the table with the others, "Setsuna, I need to talk to you about Reno and David..."

"Erin I know already Haruka let me listen to the tape...." Setsuna kisses Erin as she hears Erin's teeth grind. " Erin come on now, David may be......his own kind of man. But he is not a part of our lives you can beat him to a pulp on another day." Erin chuckles taking a seat next to Haruka after pulling a chair out for Setsuna.

"Well Setsuna that is not all I actually need to talk to you about...." Setsuna looks over at Erin from the table with a perplexed look.

"Do we need to go speak in private..." Erin shakes her head no.

"It actually has to do with everyone....." Haruka looks over at Erin, catching the look of pure anger and hate that briefly appears in Erin's eye.

"About Reno?"

"Aye look me and Reno...ok well rather Reno holds a personal grudge against me from the academy. But that is not what I need to talk about."

"Well come on Erin man...

"Reno isn't very tactical, he is not going to take the time to sneak into a house to slit a marks throat he is more like to shoot the house with a rocket launcher. Point being since the thing with David and Patterson did not pan out, he mostly likely is going to bring what is left of his Yakuza rip off gang to the house...."

"Wait, Erin why did you call them the Yakuza rip offs? I thought they were the Yakuza?" Erin shakes her head no.

"It is a long story,basically he disobeyed the old bosses orders, to deal with his personal issues..." Haruka looks over at Erin , the letter she was folding handing idly in her hands.

"Erin, that means...."

"Yeah , but it doesn't matter right now. Basically the gang became the Yakuza and Reno's little gang. "

"But there are no other member left in Tokyo....." Haruka grumbles as she gets a paper cut. "I hate this policemen's ball flyer things..."

"Again not important, he is going to bring Patterson,David and his forces directly to the house and want to do this great show down, to finally prove he is better then me...."

"Better then you? Erin what are you talking about...." Erin grumbles and sighs.

"I will tell you later ok , I promise. The whole things about the Yakuza what happened so forth. What I wanted to ask you is I have a....I call it armory but I guess you guys would call it a house." Erin scratches her jaw.

"I have supplies there along with some more vehicles, I also wanted to talk to you Setsuna about setting up a security system on the house."

"Security system? We have one already...."

"Love that box out there for the system has been torn out at least 6 months ago."Setsuna curses under her breath.

"Ok, we will but a new one and get it installed.."

"Umm....actually I would like to build one...." Everyone stops and looks at Erin. "What? did I say something I was not suppose to again?" Setsuna shakes her head putting her hands on the table.

"No Erin, but building one will take months...." Erin grins,

"Aye if I were a normal man, it runs off the house's electricity, well the sensors do, everything else off solar boxes within the units. So basically you don't run any extra wire."

"Yeah Erin but all the sensors and stuff...."

"Please just trust me ok...." Setsuna look at Michiru and Haruka then sighs.

"Ok fine you have any plans?"

"No" Setsuna raises an eyebrow "You have them..." Setsuna looks down at the small device.

"Is there anything you don't keep in here?" Erin chuckles moving to behind Setsuna, sliding her arms over Setsuna's shoulder, taking the device gently. With a few presses of the screen and a few passwords Erin pulls up a basic plan, with everything, mapped out, planned, and inventoried." Huh...I should have you do the books at the office..." Erin chuckles.

"Erin a lot of this stuff..."

"Doesn't exist I know...."

"Huh they why the hell do you list it?"

"Did does not exist because I am the only one that makes them, had to pick up some kind of hobby for those 30-40 day steak outs."

"Are you ever going to stop surprising us with random shit like this man?" Erin snorts

"I am not trying to ..." Erin looks down at Setsuna. "I just have a lot of secrets.."

"Ok, fine as long as it does not blow up the house..." Erin looks over at Haruka.

"Yeah Michiru tells me the same thing."

"Erin....these occupation scanners? I don't understand they are not any where on the diagram..."

"Huh...oh, that is because it complies all the data from the other sensors, and based on the data entered into the computer it can determined who is in the house...." Setsuna looks over at Michiru.

"Don't look at me Setsuna you are the computer woman not me."

"It is ok love I show you the program if you want..." The door bell rings and Haruka shoots to the door. "huh and I am the one that has not eaten in 3 months..."

"WHAT!!!!" Erin jumps as both Michiru and Setsuna scream at her,

"Whoa geez, sorry I said anything..."

"Erin are you serious?"

"Yeah there is a lot of numbers and stuff behind it but, another survival thing they shoved into us." Haruka sits down and digs through bag getting her food, Erin shakes her head, as she hands out the other's food.

"Hey Setsuna, Erin I have been meaning to ask you..."

"Yeah? "

"Are you that dude Setsuna has been looking for? When you asked Sets last name I remembered both you had similar stories."

"Yeah..."

"Which reminds me Setsuna why did you spend so long looking for someone."

"I saved her life..." Erin answers putting food in her mouth, Haruka and Michiru freezing , Haruka drops some food from her mouth as it hangs open.

"Erin not to be rude but you are joking right?" Michiru asks after being able to swallow her food.

"No Michiru she is not....." Michiru and Haruka look at Setsuna.

"Besides it was 10 years ago no big deal."

"So says the woman who almost got gutted like a fish for me......" Erin glances at Setsuna as she keeps silent, sneaking Demon a meatball.

"Aw come on Setsuna you can't say something like that and expect us to not ask what happened." Setsuna looks over at Erin who has tossed a meatball up in the air and easily catches it in her mouth.

"Hmmm?" Erin swallows and licks the sauce from her bottom lip. "It does not bother me love, it really is your story." Erin tosses up another meatball Haruka pushes her trying to mess her up but it lands on tip of Erin's nose, Erin just sticks her tongue out and rolls it forward into her mouth. "Thank Haruka now I look like I just got in a fight...." Erin cleans her self off, Setsuna smiles watching, as Hotaru laughs at the pair, Michiru sets a hand on Setsuna's.

"Setsuna you don't have to you know...." Setsuna smiles softly at the fair skinned woman.

"No it is ok, it as a long time ago and...." Setsuna watches as Erin wrestles with Haruka at the table trying to dump water on her head. " she is back to protect me anyway."

"AH!!!" Erin laughs as she finally manages to dump the water on Haruka.

"Ha now we are even..." Michiru and Setsuna laugh at the pair, Haruka sighs and grumbles.

"You know it really is not that dramatic of a story but, you guys know already Erin washed up on shore by my dad's house and we took her in and took care of her. Erin got better remarkably quick, she by then you had what....2-3 more months shore leave left before you had to go back." Erin looks up as she thinks for a moment, again sneaking Demon another meatball.

"Yeah that sounds right."

"So since she was pretty much back to full strength I started bring her with me to help me carry the heavy stuff I normally couldn't. We got so comfortable to each other I started running ahead as Erin loaded things up. Probably not the smartest thing for a 16 year old girl to do. I was what maybe 5 feet from the next stand when someone grabbed me and pulled me into the alley." Erin looks over at Setsuna as she finishes her food, holding the plate down for Demon to lick clean.

"Aye I had finished loading up and headed towards the other stand it was I don't two maybe three hundred feet away."

"Yes ,Erin got there rather quickly, but the man, well I should say men, were covering my mouth so when I screamed when Erin went by, but it was to muffled"

"Aye, confused the hell out of me that she was not there, she always talked to that guys daughter for hours. Think that girl had a crush on me or something always giggled when I talked to her. She had not see Setsuna at all that day. So I left the cart by the stand and went and stood in the middle of the walk way."

" Again I was silence by those loathsome men, suppose there were in their early 20's thought they would "get what they deserve" if you did not have any money, there was another option. I do not think I have ever fought so hard in my life since."

"She kicked a trash can over, heard it, then saw it roll out the alley, saw 10 pairs of feet. I suppose I must have looked like an total idiot, but I grabbed a man's pink umbrella, broke the top off the umbrella, ended up with maybe 6 ft pole."

"I was never happier to see a pissed Erin in my life, they guys being the macho men they were, they all attacked Erin at once, while the one with the knife held me. Now I still to this day have not clue how she did this. But she knocked the legs out from under the first guy, ran up and balanced on his shoulders as he started to stand. She did it just long enough to put the pole behind his neck and force him to the ground face first. Knocked the guy out cold broke his nose too I think, then Erin went through the guy's pockets and took his wallet, took all the money and tosses the wallet and looks over at the other two. She puts the pole down and idly leans on it."

"Aye aye aye I know you will never let me forget it, I leaned on the pole, looked them up and down and said,"come on boys I get payed by the hour. Not that either of you will last that long..." Hey it was cheezy ok I was 15...."

"The look on the guys face was priceless they were shock. Erin had kicked the crap out of their friend in seconds. Then took his money and now was mocking them . They went running at full speed towards Erin," Setsuna chuckles."I guess during all the mess they two guys forgot it was an alley or something, so Erin takes the pole and shoves it between the alley walls just as the guys reach her, they close line themselves and get knocked out from the back of their heads hitting the pavement, then Erin again, took all the money and tossed the wallets"

"Yeah now that I think about it that pole close line was not a great idea, had to break it it was in my way, just took my right arm broke not problem eh but you live and you learn."

"Well the remaining man kept threatening to kill me but Erin just kept walking, at the time I hated her for that, but I guess she knew the guy would never do it. Erin walks all the up to me and simply takes the guys wrist with the knife and moves it."

"Aye and you stood there like an idiot, had tell you to leave. She did get out of the alley, I drop the guy's hand damn guy was not worth the sweat. So I turn around following Setsuna out. His buddies started waking up, I guess he did not want them thinking he was chicken, so he grabs my shoulder, turns me around and stabs me in the gut."

"When I turned around to see Erin bent over the guy in front of her I was ready to beat the hell out of the guy, but I didn't have to. Erin slowly stood up of course they guy starts backing away,Erin yanks the knife out of her stomach and slits the guys throat in one motion. Still have no clue how you managed to arch it like that... His friend of course stubbled over each other to get out of the alley and ran passed me.

"Whoa , sorry Erin but there is no way you could have I mean..."

"I didn't...I think it was the height difference that made the arch so easy,was a happy accident."

"Huh?"

"I collapsed right at Setsuna's feet, a few moments later. She of course ran to the vendor and his daughter for help. Vendor called the cops and ambulance, Setsuna and the daughter were trying to stop the bleeding."

"Yeah and I remember when I asked you to hang on you said "to what?"" Erin snorts and puts her arms across her chest.

"Again I was 15....."

"15? So all of this was before the FBI stuff?" Erin nods.

"Aye seems like someone is trying to give us a not so subtle hint."

"So Erin beat up 3 guys and kills another to save you, I do not blame you for trying to find her."

"Yeah she also did something I never excepted, I figured she would pocket the money, I was way off, she used it to pay for the first 2 years of my academy training that I was to start in a few weeks. I worn those tags everyday till....about 3 months ago when chain broke."

'"Erin you are some kind of crazy man." Erin shrugs.

"My whole family was gone and the only person who would even look at me was in trouble. Of course I was going to save her. May as well use that training"

"So doggy daddy saved Mommy's live twice now?" Erin chuckles at the small girl grinning and bouncing with excitement in the chair.

"Aye I suppose I did. but tell you what since I get spend the rest of my life with you and mommy we'll say we are even."

"You are staying doggy daddy? Are your friends staying too?" Erin looks over at Setsuna, Setsuna stares blankly at Erin for a moment. _Usagi wanted me to ask something about.....oh yeah the K-9 unit how could forget that....._Setsuna turns red remembering not so long ago, quickly pushing the thoughts out of her mind.

"Yes off course they are after all you are going to be working at the station with me."

"Huh I am? Who, how wha?"

"You are taking Jackson's job."

"Jackson?" Haruka tears off a piece of bread chewing it as she answers.

"Yeah the old fart you beat up with the cattle prod."

"Oh, ok. But Setsuna love your training...."

"Already took care of Usagi you can train them here anything you buy to train them the department will pay you back." Erin blinks very confused.

"So...I build here train here and they pay me?" Setsuna chuckles and rubs Erin's shoulders.

"Yes dear that is a job, not a mark or assignment just a day to day job."

' "Well...I am bored...." Haruka collects the plates and takes them to the kitchen, Erin laughs at Haruka's quick departure.

"No blood, cars or Michiru , no fun right?"

"Yup" Both Erin and Haruka laugh Setsuna and Michiru just shaking their heads at them


	6. Travel Plans

Haruka yawns as she walks up rolling over to see Michiru is not there.

"Ah man....wait maybe she is doing breakfast" Haruka jumps out of bed and gets dressed. "Can't create a good strategy on an empty stomach." Haruka practically jumps down the stairs to see she was right Michiru was cooking breakfast. Hotaru was already happily eating her pancakes, Erin had secretly made "Mr Pancake" with some whipped cream, cherries and chocolate syrup.

"Ah you are finally up, you are just as bad as Setsuna,takes a crowbar to get her out of bed on her day off....."Haruka smiles and hugs the smaller woman from behind.

"Well she has a good reason to sleep late this time." Haruka looks around the living room for a moment. "Speaking of where is she anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"She said something about prepping the squad for the armory run or something."

"Huh?" Haruka walks over to the large window in the living room, looking out she sees Erin squatting in front of Demon. With all the other animals including the 20 german shepherds from the station. Sitting at attention in 5 rows of ten. "Oh....I thought we were driving up?"

"I don't know I think Erin is sending then ahead, normally I thinks she just runs there with them but since we are going. She had to improvise."

"Runs with them? How far is this place?"

"I have no idea Erin told me it is one of the 60 she has all around Japan."

"60? How could she afford that?"

"Haruka why are you asking me you know her the....well maybe Setsuna knows her the best now but you know what I mean. Now come eat if your food gets cold I am not making it again." Haruka takes one last glance out the window at Erin before going to the table.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, you know the basics right?" Demon nods, Erin scratches behind his ears. "Good, now I know you are unsure about the 20 from Tokyo PD. But think of them like your pups, train them, show them what to The larger pack the more options we will have both defensively and offensively ok?" Demon licks the right side of Erin's face, Erin just chuckles. "You still drool to much, I told them the order of command, me and my mate, you then down the ranks. If all 12 of us are not around to do what is best for the whole not 1. All the order and rank stuff done, we are going to house 13" Erin holds up a blue access card with Cyrillic writing "You take everyone up there, I will come behind with the human pack, probably a good 2-3 hours. Here is the extra keycard is just incase they door sensor is screwed up. Right?" Demon barks then licks Erin again. _We have leader back..._Erin grunts and wipes her face off. "Oi did not think you would miss me this much,you guys go ahead, remember the PD guys are not as fit take it at as steady pace ok?" Demon shakes his head up and down. "Good there should still be plenty of food and water at the house I will see you in a couple hours ok?" Erin smiles holding her hand out to Demon, who puts his paw in it and Erin shakes it. Demon looks over his shoulder and barks, takes the card from Erin's hand and with that the pack of 50 dogs disappear into a near by tree line. Erin scratches the top of her head. "This is weird......having a mate..." Erin heads back towards the house's front door. "a pup, brother with a mate," Erin digs for the house keys " my pack and a home..." Opens the door to an angry Michiru. _ah crap..._

"Erin...."

"Ah...yes love?"

"Did you put chocolate sauce, whipped cream and cherries on Hotoru's pancakes...?"

"Ah...yeah...."

"Now Haruka wants them....." Erin blinks confused.

"Ok.....so why are you?"

"Upset?"

"Yeah..."

"Because they will be bouncing off the walls all day."

"So you are upset Haruka has a lot of energy?" Erin raises an eyebrow, Michiru coughs and looks away.

"No...it is just ah I do not know how long this drive will be...." Erin laughs hysterically "What is so funny?" Erin points outside to a blue car in the driveway "Huh that car was not there last night."

"Aye I know it is mine it is a Akrati,,," the scrapping of furniture can be heard as Haruka come barreling into the room.

"An Akrati!!! Erin where do you get this stuff?" Michiru looks very confused at the pair.

"I buy it, Michiru a Akrtai is a Italian super car made by a small company, ah kinda like a rare designer outfit."

"Ok...but why is it funny?"

"It goes about 260..." Michiru blinks at Erin.

"Are you saying we all are going to get in that car and do 260 mph?"

"Aye, why you have never done it?" Michiru shakes her head.

"NO closet I got was in Ruka's race car and that was 180 on a round track without anyone else."

"You will be fine trust me, unless you want to drive all the way with something else?"

"Wha.... I think I need to sit down..." Michiru sits down in a near by chair with her eyes closed and hand rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Erin looks over at Haruka who is all about drooling at the car. Erin sighs and rolls her eyes, she tosses the keys over her shoulder at Haruka as she heads up stairs.

"Just be back within 2 hours...." Erin laughs hearing Haruka race out the door to the car, the engine starting before the front door closes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna groans covering her head with the blanket as there is a knock on the door.

"Michiru if that is you go away, I will get something at lunch...."

"Ah....sorry love its me not Michiru..." _Me? who is me...deep husk voice, irish accent... ERIN!!_

"Erin? Sorry Michiru wants everyone out of bed by 9am. The door is unlocked..." Erin chuckles as she slips inside the room.

"You feeling ok love?" Setsuna smiles and pulls Erin into the bed and pulls the sheets over them.

"Yes I am just fine.." Erin chuckles readjusting herself so Setsuna can lay on her chest.

"Setsuna love are you sure this is what you want? I can lead Reno away somewhere else.." Setsuna closes her eyes and listens to Erin's heartbeat.

"Erin you know as well as I do this has to end,Reno has been chasing you for over 10 years, it has caused a lot of needless deaths. I do not care where it is as long as it is done."Erin sighs softly stroking Setsuna's hair behind her ear.

"Ok, then I guess I should tell you the stupid reason Reno is doing this." Setsuna looks up at Erin, seeing the fatigue in her features. "Reno and I were roommates at the academy, except his name is not Reno it is Ronald..." Setsuna can't help but chuckle.

"The most wanted crime lord's name is Ronald?"

"Aye ,we trained together and all, he was a playboy different girl The FBI came looking for subjects, they pulled top of class from all ranks and ages. We did this series of test and so forth, Reno did ok and had a big mouth. They way he talked you thing he was David and he had killed Golath."

"Yeah I could tell he was cocky when he walked up to you at the station."

"The last test was a meddle race, using all the talents from the test before. I told Ronald I was going to train and go to bed, he called me a dork and he was going out to celebrate his "in the bag" victory. You can see where this is going, the meddle was 5 miles long, you had to run through it the entire time, with at least 4 dogs by you. It was suppose to simulate escape from a war camp or something. So they used paint guns and puts agents out in the area, I got a paint gun to but with limited ammo."

"That sounds like a very extreme test..."

"Yeah, so to finished you and your pack of dogs had to come out untouched with the info you had "stolen" I requested to go last, not so the other could tell me what was around. They had blocked all radio signals or something in the area to keep from cheating. I just wanted time to relax and get to know the dogs I had."

"Why did you want to get to know the dogs?"

"Simple they were going to be my partners, I could not leave them behind and they would not leave me behind. Anyway Ronald went through the course got knocked out in the first mile, coming back saying that it was impossible so on and so forth. The idiot used his dogs as living shields."

"I have to agree with " Setsuna chuckles "Ronald it sounds impossible."

"Aye if you were stupid enough to take the main road..."

"What?"

"They said we had to get through it they did not say how..."

"What did you do?"

"There is a 500 ft safe zone at the start line, I stood there for about 30 minutes, everyone calling me chicken and yelling at me to go."

"I am sure you are doing it for a reason."

"Yeah, like I figured one of the "guards" got uncomfortable and moved, so I sent 2 dogs to get the guard on the left and me and the other 2 went for cover on the right." Setsuna groans as there is a knock on the door.

"Setsuna I know you are hiding in there I know Erin is up stop hiding behind her." Setsuna grumbles and gets out of the bed. Erin looks at her for a moment then at the opening door then at Setsuna. Erin stands up, picks up Setsuna, and presses her against a near by wall, kissing her passionately. Setsuna's eyes widen in shock, but after a few moments she wraps legs around Erin's waist and returns the kiss. Poor Michiru on the other hand opened the door to the scene just as Erin causes Setsuna to moan by nibbling on her ear. "Oh my god..." Michiru turns bright red,covering her mouth as she a runs out of the room closing the door. Michiru leans against the closed door, her face slowly changing color "I can't believe I just..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin grins and slowly pulls away from Setsuna who is still in a slight haze and sets her down.

"That should buy you at least another 2 hours of sleep." Setsuna stares at Erin

"H,,,,do you normally do that?"

"Do what?" Setsuna shallows and looks up at Erin.

"Pin your lover against the wall?"

"Ah...sometimes it depends on my mood,Why?"

"J..Just I never had anyone...."

"Gods I am sorry I didn't mean to hmfg" Erin is silenced but Setsuna tongue invading her mouth, Erin tries to keep her balance from the sudden weight difference but fails and lands on the bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru walks down stairs her face bright red as she sits next to Hotaru remaining silent.

"Michiru mamma are you ok?" Michiru swallows and takes a few breaths before turning to face the young girl.

"Um , I forgot to let your mommy tell me to come in and...."

" Wooo, man that is a nice car I am going to have to get me one of those..." Haruka pauses mid stride as she see Michiru, her face still a light red from earlier. "Michi?"

"Haruka... I walked in on Erin and..." Haruka coughs and tries hard not to laugh.

"Hmm learn anything new, I am told Erin is a good teacher.." Haruka can't help it anymore and looses it,

"Haruka its not funny!!" Haruka bites her bottom lip to be able to speak.

"Kinda serves you right angel" Haruka snickers "You always barge in her room" Michiru stares at Haruka for a moment mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Haruka finally manages to stop laughing. "Angel, come on now how many times has Sets done that to us?" Haruka walks over to Michiru sliding her arms over Michiru's shoulder and arms to hold her hands. "We live together it is gong to happen sometimes it is not like we have a schedule."

"I am just so embarrassed.."

"Michi it's Sets we are talking about here, I am sure after it happening to her so much I am sure she will understand."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna breaks the kiss and lays on Erin's chest breathing heavily, Erin lays motionless for a moment.

"Setsuna I...."

"No No Erin it is ok, I have just never had anyone do that. I always thought I would freak out because you know. But ..." Setsuna chuckles "It really turned me on I couldn't stop myself I'm sorry." Erin laughs, Setsuna sitting up giving her an odd look,

"I like strong women Setsuna its ok, if you want it love take it, I am not going to argue." Setsuna smiles and lays back down listening to Erin's heartbeat.

"Can you tell me the rest about you and Reno over breakfast? I want to know how you managed to do it when no one else could." Erin gives Setsuna a sideways smile.

"Aye as long as you tell how the hell you got involved with that David.......creatru...I a mean character." Setsuna laughs, before she gets off Erin to get dressed.

"You have a deal but it is not as good as yours, it was during a really bad time in my life."

"You mean when your dad died?" Setsuna stops and looks at Erin, as she finishes putting on a tee-shirt.

"Yeah how do you?"

"Know? Simple I went to the funeral..." Erin opens the door for Setsuna "and before you ask. You did not see me was because I was on the crest of a hill about 100 feet away." Setsuna smiles at Erin.

"You know I am staring to agree with you about the not so subtle hint idea..." Erin chuckles and follows Setsuna down stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru looks over her shoulder as she hears Erin and Setsuna come down the stairs.

"Setsuna, Erin I am so..."

"Love it is ok, 1st off I timed it like that and 2nd it will happen again, just like I may walk in on you and knuckle head here. It is going to happen" Erin laughs as Setsuna sits down." as long as you don't try to join or change places be will be ok." Setsuna smacks Erin on the arm as Erin sits down.

"Erin, it is ok Michiru don't worry about it." Haruka looks at Erin for a moment then Michiru then back to Erin,

"I don't know Erin, Michi has got some good tricks, " Haruka takes a seat next to Erin. " But ah....I think you are too hard core for her." Erin and Haruka snicker, Setsuna turns red and Michiru looks very confused.

"Ruka what are you talking about?" "Michiru looks over at Setsuna "and why is she blushing..." Erin looks over at Setsuna.

"Could you cover Hotaru's ears love..." Setsuna glares at Erin for a moment.

"Fine.." Setsuna covers her daughters ears with a heavy sigh.

"I am a packing butch love..."

"A packing butch?" Haruka glances at Erin out the corner her eye.

"Michi angel Erin "Packs" or wears a strap-on all the time. She is a stone butch,bet you 100 dollars that Erin only got down to her boxers." Erin snorts.

"No, pants because you came running in..." Michiru look over at Erin then Haruka.

"Ah so all the time?" Setsuna decides it is ok to uncover Hotaru's ears and return to her breakfast."

"Aye.....lets talk about the subject at hand."

"How did you get that car Erin?"

"I told you bought it like everyone else."

"Erin that things is at least ¾ a million dollars and god knows what you did to make it perform that well.."

"Yeah so? I have one at each house"

"Each house? You have 60 of them?"

"Yes Haruka, can we stop with the circle questions"

"Erin how much do you make?"

"My pension or when I was working?"

"Both.."

"Ah...." Erin eyes some fruit on Setsuna's plate "Pension is ¼ a million a month..." Erin snatches a few strawberries." ½ a million each mission, on average" Erin drops a strawberry in her mouth.."hmm these are good..." Setsuna drops her forks and stares at Erin like the other two. "Huh was I not suppose to take it?" Setsuna shakes her head slowly.

"Erin.....the money....your pay....where is it?" Erin steals piece of melon.

"In my bank account, don't think I have ever touched it, Think of it more as shut up money then pay..."

"Wait a second Erin the money from every mission and the last 2 years of retirement are in that account?"

"Yup..."

"How much would that be?"

"Ah lets see......worked 6 days a week, mission every day on after and some a few months.....over 7 years, here was the one that was a year but that was more...."

"Spit it out already..."

" 908 Missions and with the special pay...474 then retirement for the last 2 and ½ years... another 15....so 489 million I think...don't remember the interest rate." Everyone is silent

"Erin.." Erin looks over at Haruka

"Hmm?"

""I make 25 million a year, that is enough for the next...20 years about" Erin looks at Haruka and shrugs.

"You want it? I don't need it."

"No Erin that is your money....but why didn't you use it?"

"Ah FBI took care of me until I was 24 then after that there is the whole Reno thing, so using the account would tell him were I was so I never touched it."

"So if Reno was no longer a problem?"

"Ah....I would use some I guess, I don't need much, I got by with 50 a month so.."

"Well that explains why your clothes were so...." Erin rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Can we talk about to the trip to the armory? Anything but me? I am just a normal person, don't need to be in any lime light."

"Normal huh? hmm are basically a living werewolf that can get any dog you meet to do amazing things no one else can do _AND _understand them. Oh not to mention the 60 houses with god knows how many cars in them.." Erin simply ignores the annoying little rant. _Why are they so interested in things like my money or homes, or me even...I may be human but hell if I understand them,_

"Haruka has a point Erin. Why did they pay you so much anyway?" Erin shrugs

"No clue I guess a mixture of not saying anything about the unit, killing the people I did, what they medically did to me. Hell maybe to hire a good lawyer for all the "Murders" I did. I don't know."

"Yeah that is right,why didn't they cover for you?"

"Because Erin Rapier Raghnall died in the house with her family while on shore leave."

"Wait so you really don't exist." Erin snorts.

"Yeah this all a dream cause you hit your head to hard. I do not exist, for security purposes I have to be nobody.

"That is kinda freaky to think that the government can do that..."

" Now to important things, I sent Demon and the others up about..." Erin leans back at the clock "2 hours ago to open everything, Michiru does not want me to take my car so I am open to any suggestions."

"Not want to take your car why?"

"Because she is going to drive it 200 and something to get to the house 500 miles away."

"Hey I have agreed on another plan no reason to beat it over my head."

"Can we us mommy's helicopter?"

"Helicopter?" Setsuna chuckles collecting the dishes.

"She means the stations."

"Ah......" Erin scratches the back of her head nervously.

"I actually agree with Hotaru if we are going to drive Erin's cars back then it makes sense."

"Yea but who will fly it ? Erin can you fly a Helicopter right?" Erin swallows had and looks over at Michiru.

"Ah...yeah...but ah.....who is going to fly it back?"

"Erin your car is already here so you would." Erin chews on her bottom lip and scratches at her jaw.

"Yeah...sure no problem.." _Keep it together Erin Christ come on it is just a little short flight, you will look at the horizon not the ground..._Setsuna puts a hand on Erin's shoulder.

"Erin are you ok?You look a little shaken up?"

"Hm?" Erin closes her eyes for a moment"Aye love I am, may want to get a day or 2 worth of clothes, it may take me a while to go through every thing." Setsuna looks at Erin for another moment then sighs and kisses the top of Erin's head.

"Ok, sounds like a plan to me, now don't forget you owe me the rest of that story..."

"Story? oh yeah, I do."Erin pauses and leans back in the chair and whispers to Haruka. "You better get up there and pack your own stuff before Michiru snaps out of it." Haruka looks over at Michiru then Erin.

"Good idea." Haruka gets up and sneaks up stairs. Erin looks over at Michiru, then shakes her lightly.

"Love you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yes thank you, I was just shocked is all."

"I am not special, those things,the money, I don't really care about .I would give it all to have a family like yours." Michiru smiles and pats Erin on her shoulder.

"Well good thing for you," Michiru kisses Erin on the cheek "is you are priceless to us to. Thank you..." Michiru heads up stairs to her and Haruka's room. _Thank you...for what?_

"Come on squirt, you need clothes too..."

"Can I ride on your back doggy daddy?" Erin chuckles, and picks the girl up and puts her on her shoulders.

"Aye of course, now hold on tight." Erin walks upstairs to Hotaru's room.


	7. Go Fish

Erin takes a deep breath as they walk onto the landing pad. Setsuna puts a hand on Erin's shoulder, Erin smiling softly at the other woman.

"Erin what is bothering you?" Erin watches Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru climb on board of the helicopter.

"Um.....I had a bit of ....." Erin looks over at the helicopter "Bad luck last time I flew one of these." Setsuna smiles softly and rubs Erin's back.

"It is ok, Erin I am sure whatever happened you learned from," Setsuna takes Erin's hand and leads her towards the helicopter. "I trust you, now come on, I am not letting you wiggle out of telling me the rest of that story." Erin chuckles as she climbs into the pilot's seat Setsuna sitting next to her.

Erin automatically switches on the tail and main rotor to gather speed, while she checks the fuel and other readings. "So Erin what did you do after you send your dogs after the guard?" Erin smiles watching the rotor speed.

"You really want to know that badly?"

"Yes of course after all the Ronald things was priceless" Setsuna chuckles, Haruka and Michiru giving her an odd look.

"What Ronald thing?"

"Oh...I told her what Reno's real name was, I was trying to explain why he hates me so much."

"Wait, Reno's real name is Ronald?"

"Aye, Ronald Edward Notromus.... that is how you get Reno, 1st letter of this first name,1st letter of middle name and last two of his last name." Haruka laughs hysterically.

"What about your name Erin?" Erin slowly starts to lift the helicopter off the ground smoothly, quickly gaining altitude.

"Erin is my name, you don't remember at breakfast I told you my name?" Haruka stares at Erin for a moment.

"Oh yeah, so what is this story Setsuna is so antsy to hear the end of." Erin sighs and shakes her head, moving the helicopter forward after gaining enough altitude.

"It is why Reno hates me,short and sweet version is he was my roommate at the academy, spend all his extra time bar hopping and picking up women. FBI came by to find candidates and he lost and I won."

"Oh no Erin come on you have to tell me how you got through the course. We had a deal remember?" Erin sighs and looks over at Setsuna.

"Oh come on Haruka and Michiru do not want to hear that."

"Says who?" Erin looks back at Haruka.

"Ok ok I am out voted. I went last, I did not run in head long like the others, like Setsuna had said I send 2 of my dogs off to get a guard, I had seen him move while I was staying at the starting line. I took cover on the right side with the other two dogs. I worked my way along the cover till I found the other guard. I disarmed him and took his clothes, the other 2 meet up with me at the end of the "barracks" and we continued on. After that really had no problems, walked right through, every time I moved to a new area I took out a guard and switched clothes."

"They didn't say anything about the dogs?"

"No, well I was asked so I lied, told them I got approval from the major to use them to flush out anyone in the woods. They believed it."

"Wait a whole academy of trained people and you are the only one who finished because you hid in plain sight?"

"Aye, they said I had to get through, not how or how long. So it allowed me to get through as well as look for escape routes just in case I was discovered and get more ammo."

"When you finished they did not say anything?"

"Well actually I scared them....I walked up to the general in charge of the test and tapped him on the shoulder. Confused the hell out of him, after he figured it out he laughed and patted me on the back."

"So Reno is pissed at you because you passed and he didn't?"

"Pretty much, said I cheated by doing it that way. I did not show any skills just that I was a coward." Setsuna smiles and chuckles softly.

"Now I can see why you have managed to hide from everyone so well."

"I try love I try..." Erin looks a the compass and altitude readings and adjust the corse. "Ok now you got to keep your end of the bargain."

"Do I need to cover my eyes and plug my ears?" Haruka smirks and laughs as Setsuna glares at her.

"No, Haruka you don't, though you may want to watch you may learn something." Michiru burst out laughing at the look of surprise and annoyance on Haruka's face.

"Alright like I said my story is not as interesting as your Erin. But after my dad died,5 years ago I was kinda lost. I always stared at your tags trying to think what you would do if you were around. I ran into David a few months after the funeral, at a local club. I was originally really put off by him, thought he was a jerk, full of himself and a womanizer."

"Ah I bet you wish you stayed with your first instinct don't you love?"

"You have no idea,I guess he worn me down you could say. Not a lot of men liked what I did for a living or that I was so..."

"Forward.."

"Yes thats a good way to put it, they either were too rough and could not take no for an answer or thought I was their property. David, I think I was just so lonely and tired I just settled I guess. I had not met Haruka and Michiru yet, actually I met them when me and David separated. They were looking for a quiet open minded roommate. Well the house was a few miles from work, you know how that ended up." Michiru reaches over and squeezes Setsuna's arm.

"Well though it sounds unkind, I am glad you moved in with them. But what finally broke the camels back so to speak?"

"After I had Hotaru you turned into this unbelievable horrible person..."

"Mean daddy used to force mommy to do things..." Erin's upper lip twitch, a loud deep growl coming from her. "When mean daddy could no longer force mommy he used me to make her..." Erin's grip on the controls tighten and shatter the handle underneath.

"Yes well that was all I could handle his.....not so subtle request and demands but to us his own daughter as a bargaining chip. No matter how lonely I felt I couldn't take it. You know I lost count of how many times I prayed you would show back up. That pissed him off even more, that I was thinking of another man, and praying for him to save me."

"Yeah poor Setsuna she was not, weak and shaking like one of those beaten house wife's, but you could just tell She was just tired and want to be left alone to raise her daughter. We had a security system installed when David broke in one night and tried to force himself on Setsuna. "

"We even got some guard dogs, but David just shot them, the guy just would not give up. To make it worse the courts ruled he should get custody on the weekends, because Setsuna's job was so demanding and she was a single mother. You need to remember to re-file Setsuna."

"I know but what would it matter? I am not married...."

"Ah...if I could throw an option into the ring ?"

"Yeah of course Erin what?"

"Erin is dead right?"

"Yeah, that is what you told us."

"Yeah well Erin was female, Lycan is not he is male..."

"What are you getting at?"

"Doggy daddy wants to marry mommy" Erin laughs and looks back at the small girl.

"I am glad to see you got your mother intellect."

"Wait marry? But how Erin..."

"Now as far as the country of Japan is concerned,I am male."

"They changed your gender from the program that's right."

"Yeah but you have no paper work."

"Who said I didn't..." Erin against adjust the course slightly as the mountain top comes into view.

"Ok Erin you even lost me.." Erin looks at Michiru through the mirror.

"From ages 15-24 I did not exist I was killed at 15 on shore leave. But a young man by the name of Lycan Oni Anam joined the academy at age 15 and then served for the USA FBI from 18-24 and retired to a small mountain top manor in a unknown country."

"So...."

"My bank accounts the houses, cars everything I own is in that name. Even my drivers, pilot's and gun license."

"So they gave you a entire new life?"

"Aye best way to cover a"special" medical condition and "unlisted" training for a solider."

"Ok....so Erin....does not exist but Lycan does? so You...are Lycan and you ....could marry Setsuna if you wanted to?"

"Well no....." Erin chuckles at all the confused looks. "I could marry her if she wanted to." Haruka smacks Erin in the shoulder,

"You jerk that is the same thing," Erin laughs. "But then how do you explain everyone calling you Erin?"

"It's a nick name...." Erin smiles over at Setsuna.

"Aye as wise as she is beautiful...." Erin checks the coordinates again and starts to descend. "But you still have not finished your story of that creature known as David."

"There really is not a lot to tell, when Hotaru was 2 me and her, moved in with Haruka and Michiru."

"And we have been dealing with that idiot since...." Erin raises an eyebrow as she heads for a clearing in the trees the large, 5 story manor coming into view.

"You are not divorced? Just separated?" Setsuna groans and puts her head in her hands.

"Yes every time we tried to get David to sign he would tear it up and pull a gun." Erin lands the helicopter easily, and kills the rotors.

"Hmm, have to do something about that, then. No one needs that much stress..." Erin steps out of the helicopter and heads for the house, the other gawking at the large home. Erin smiles and scratches behind Demon's ears. "You took care of everything?" Demon barks, Erin chuckles "Never doubt you would." Erin looks over her shoulder at the group in the helicopter. "You think you can herd them to the garage? You can let the little one ride you she is calm..." Erin pats Demon on the head and disappears into the garage.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna jumps when Demon barks, Hotaru grins and hugs him around the neck.

"Doggy...." Setsuna smiles, watching as Demon manages to get Hotaru onto his back and trots towards the garage, stopping just long enough to look back at the three in the helicopter, barking at them again to follow.

"Hey Sets...." Setsuna looks over at Haruka as she climbs out of the helicopter to follow Demon.

"Yes Haruka?"

"Did Erin just ask you to marry her...."

"I....don't know...."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Marry Erin?"

"Ah...." Setsuna looses her through when the round the corner to see Erin just in a pair of torn up shorts, digging through some files. _Ok I know she had more on when se got out of the helicopter,,,,,,_

"You think it would work?"

"I don't know Michiru if it does you think maybe...." Michiru smiles and wraps herself around Haruka. Haruka stops dead in her tracks as the cars in Erin's garage come into view.

"A Saleen, Akatri...Lamborghini......Alfa Romeo.....Petrori.....Jaguar.... Erin you have every super car in the world here..." Erin looks over her shoulder at Haruka as she pulls a file out.

"Huh? Aye I do.....driving helps me think...." Erin flips through the folder as she walks over to Setsuna. "Setsuna...." Erin waves a hand in front of Setsuna's face . "Setsuna..." Erin rolls her eyes, grabs Setsuna around the waist with her free hand and kisses her roughly. Setsuna blinks a few times her body registering what is happening. She presses herself against Erin ,moaning softy as she parts her lips letting Erin's tongue invade her mouth. After a few moments Erin pulls away and looks calmly at the other woman. "Setsuna...." Erin holds the folder out to Setsuna. "These are the calculations and program protocols for the occupation sensors you were wondering about...." Setsuna slowly takes the file from Erin and takes a seat on a near by stair.

"So Erin which one do I get? "Erin looks up from her laptop as it starts to boot up.

"Whatever one you want Haruka, just remember none of them are stock." Erin types away at the computer, various weapons, with various ammunitions flashing across the screen, each going into various bins on the screen.

Setsuna looks down at the folder, not noticing Michiru taking a seat next to her.

"Theses programs are amazing, to be able to record and processes all these variables with a normal house hold computer..."

"Setsuna..." Setsuna looks up at Michiru.

"Yes Michiru?"

"You think that this will finally end all the problems we have had with David over the last 5 years." Setsuna looks at Michiru slightly confused.

"This? You mean the battle with Reno or Erin?"

"Erin, you think he will give up?"

"Probably not, but if Hotaru trust Erin to keep him at bay then so do I." Michiru rubs Setsuna's back softly.

"You know I feel like we are in some kind of spy or action movie..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Well you have Erin over there..." Michiru points to Erin who is very engrossed in the computer. "Then Haruka....." Haruka busy looking at every option on the cars, head under the hood. "They are like the partners, Erin the well trained tactical one, Haruka the reckless,wild but effective one." Setsuna chuckles.

"Yes I can see that but how does it have to do with us?" Michiru smiles.

"Well we felling love with them, Erin showed up to save Haruka, and bring the love back to our relationship. You fell in love with Erin, so has Hotaru, and so now we are going to have a final battle to get rid of everything that has caused us problems." Setsuna looks at Michiru for a moment, then at the two other women, Haruka now bugging Erin about what is on the computer. Setsuna smiles, glancing over at Hotaru happily playing the members of Erin's new large pack.

"Yeah guess you are right." Setsuna looks over at Michiru with a soft smile. "Would you want it any other way?"

"Not even for a spilt second."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aw come on Erin let me see..."

"Haruka it is not that interesting I just running Inventory on my weapons, so I know what I have and what I can take...."

"You have any rocket launchers?" Erin blocks Haruka's view with her shoulder as she quickly types an e-mail and sends it to the US defense department.

"Yeah why?"

"Can I get one?"

"I do remember Michiru and Setsuna telling us something about NOT blowing up the house." Haruka snorts and sits on Erin's work bench.

"So Erin..."

"Hmm..." Erin continues typing away on the computer a compartment opening above the Saleen, the trunk of the car opening before a large bin is placed in the trunk.

"You are really going to stay right? Not going to run off after this?" Erin stops typing and looks over at Haruka, and chuckles briefly.

"No Haruka I am not going to run, I do not want Setsuna handcuffing me again. You and Michiru have been very kind to then Hotaru...." Erin looks over at the smaller girl and smiles. "She needs a dad, other then you..I don't think Setsuna likes your influences on her..." Erin chuckles and gets elbowed by Haruka. "No Haruka I am not going anywhere, I love Setsuna and Hotaru to much. And even you though you can be like a very very very annoying yipping puppy." Haruka sticks her tongue out at Erin , who just smiles and continues to end the weaponry request to loan in the vehicles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna looks over at Michiru who is giggling at a childish acting Haruka annoying Erin trying to see the computer screen.

"Michiru can I ask you a kinda personal question?"

"Yes of course what is it Setsuna." Setsuna looks over at Erin's naked back and blushes slightly.

"Do you have problems keeping your hands off Haruka?" Michiru raises an eyebrow glancing over at the pair briefly before turning her attention back to Setsuna.

"Setsuna you never had problems keeping off your past boyfriends."

"I know, I have no idea what it is. So I thought maybe you had some advise or something." Michiru smiles.

"Setsuna, You love the woman, you are going to want to touch her all the time. I have the same problem with Haruka., I always want to hold her hand, sit in her lap, just be close to her." Michiru pats Setsuna's thigh as she stands up. "Yes that does include sexually, it seem to be the best way for Haruka to show she loves me. Erin maybe the same way, as long as your comfortable that is all that matters." Michiru chuckles "It does not feel that bad either." Michiru winks at Setsuna before she walks over to Erin and taps her on the shoulder. Erin turns around, causing Michiru to raises an eyebrow.

"Not much for clothes I see...." Erin looks down at her state of dress.

"Ah...sorry love old habits. What can I do for you?" Erin grabs a near by undershirt and pulls it over her head.

"I just noticed the time, I was wondering what we are going to do about dinner?" Erin stares at Michiru as if she is speaking another language.

"Dinner.....right I keep forgetting you guys eat three times a day..."

"How can you forget about eating?" Erin snorts and pushes Haruka off her work bench into a empty near by trash can.

"Because I am not a bottomless pit like you." Erin sighs and looks over at Demon. "Please tell me you thought it through better then me?" Demon wags his tail, he grabs a piece of paper on a nearby table and brings it to Erin. Erin takes the paper unrolling it as she scratches behind Demon's ears. "Aye you did, I swear I forget the most basic things..." Erin looks over her shoulder at Michiru. "Demon stocked the kitchen..." Erin hands Michiru the invoice of food, then arches an eyebrow when her computer pings indicating she has received an e-mail.

"There is a lot here....I could make just about anything."

"Does that mean you are going to to start dinner?" Michiru giggles at Haruka as she rocks the trash can to knock it onto it's side to climb out. Erin scans the e-mail calmly reading over the document before forwarding it to a address in the United States Supreme court.

"Yes dear it does, now grab Hotaru and come inside." Haruka pouts as she dusts herself off.

"Aw but Setsuna's here why do I have to watch her..." Michiru looks over her shoulder at the blonde woman,

"Ok let me rephrase it, I need Hotaru to watch you so I can actually cook." Haruka pouts and grumbles under her breath as she scoops up Hotaru and follows Michiru.

"They act like a married couple. "Erin snickers. "It is quiet sweet actually..." Setsuna stands up and walks over to Erin. She sets the file on the work bench in front of Erin. Setsuna puts her arms around Erin's waist for a moment. Before she moves her hands from Erin's waist to the zipper of her shorts.

"You know.....Erin we never did get to finish what we started....." Erin raises an eyebrow, as she starts having problems typing in commands, as Setsuna messes with the zipper on her shorts.

"Ah...Love we will have plenty of time for that." Setsuna slides a hand underneath the waist band of the loose shorts and slides her hand down the inside of Erin's thigh. Erin jumps slightly and coughs. "Setsuna are you always this ...." Erin chews on her bottom lip, fingers idly hovering over the keyboard. "close to all your lovers..." Setsuna smiles against Erin's back, as she lets her fingers draw small circles on Erin's inner thigh. Erin's computer pings she quickly deleting the message that reads "printing drop 15 minutes"

"No....you are the first" Setsuna lets her other hand drift upwards, tracing the outline of Erin's abs.

"Love I ..."

"No, don't say you are not special. Erin I have become addicted to you." Setsuna bites her lower lip. "I have to feel your touch and lips on my skin. You are intoxicating....." Erin coughs and chews on her tongue stud. _I haven't seen her hit her head....where could this be ....._"Erin, you are probably the only person who has ever actually made love to me rather then just fucking me. Just a simple kiss drives me mad." Erin slowly turns around her back against her work bench.

"Love you think to highly of me." Setsuna smirks as she runs a finger on Erin's lips then down her neck and between her breast.

"Erin, you told me if I wanted something to take it right?" _oh no where is this leading....._

"Aye love, I do not fear a strong woman." Setsuna smiles and leans into Erin pressing her body against Erin's.

"What if I want you...." Setsuna nips at Erin's neck. "to pin me against the wall like before..." Setsuna slides her hands down Erin's chest, letting a finger hook on Erin's shorts. "and finish what you started...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotaru and Haruka sit down in the middle of the sparsely furnished living room, Hotaru beating Haruka horrible at checkers.

"Man, I don't think I can beat this master mind of checkers.." Haruka smiles as the smaller girl giggles.

"Haruka papa you are bad at pretending...." Haruka scratches the back of her head.

"Yeah I guess I am, you want to play again?"

"No, I want another game..." Hotaru collects and puts the checkers game back in the box. Before she heads over to the closet her and Haruka had been digging through for something to do. Hotaru smiles as she grabs a deck of cards. "We can play go fish..." Hotaru pulls out the deck of cards, making a small screech as a folder of papers falls on her head. Haruka gets up and heads over to the small girl.

"You ok princess?"

"Yes, the paper fell on my head...." Haruka looks down at the papers collecting them off the floor and putting them back in the folder. Haruka idly looks through the folder as she walks back with Hotaru to the living room.

" Subject went rouge in a Osaka warehouse of 2002, subject returned unharmed after a 9 day search. Subject 003974 seems to be adapting well to mental processing therapy, per regulations psychic evaluation for rouge subject follows..." Haruka sits down on the floor setting the folder down,as she turns her attention back to Hotaru. _Osaka.....that is what Erin threatened Reno with.... _"Ok so what do we want to play?"

"Go fish of course..."

After around an a hour or two later Michiru comes out of the kitchen.

"Ok Haruka food is on the table, leave some for us...." Haruka collects the cards from her and Hotaru's 90th game of go fish.

"Ah Michiru you make me sound like a pig.." Michiru chuckles and kisses Haruka on the cheek.

"Go on, I will get Erin and Setsuna..." Haruka grins as she and Hotaru head to the table.

"Remember to knock angel...." Michiru turns red as she heads over to the garage and knocks on the door.

"Erin? Setsuna? come on foods on the table, better hurry or Haruka may only leave you bones.."

"I heard that..." Hotaru giggles.

"Aye love, be there in a minute." Michiru looks at the door for a moment. _You don't think they...._

"No, Setsuna is not that bad, she wasn't with her other boyfriends anyway..." Michiru turns around and heads to the table to eat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin yawns stretching her hands above her head, as she enters a few commands and hits enter. The computer popping up with a small task bar keeping track of progress. Erin glances over her shoulder and smiles seeing two of her old CIA buddies holding up a briefcase. They hand it to Demon before waving goodbye, Demon trotting over and laying the case next to the work bench.

"There that should do it, just leaves security things...." Erin looks over her shoulder as Setsuna buttons up her shirt. " did not think of you as a nymphomaniac..." Setsuna smacks Erin on the shoulder.

"I am not.....well if it is you I am. But not normally, besides Michiru and Haruka are the same way." Erin laughs and opens the garage door.

"You need not justify the action love" Erin holds her hand out for Setsuna who takes it Erin leading her out of the garage. "Suppose I am not used to such lavish attention...." Setsuna snorts and playfully pushes Erin. "Oh so that is how it is huh..." Erin grins and picks Setsuna up and throws her over her shoulder.

"Erin!!! Put me down....." Haruka looks up and swallows quickly as she starts to laugh. Hotaru starts to giggle as well ,Michiru looks up curious of what is so funny, she starts to laugh as well as Erin walks in Setsuna over her shoulder with a priceless pouting face. Michiru tries to stop her laughing fit by taking a sip of her drink.

"Ah Sets come on now it is not the first time you have ridden on top of Erin I am sure..." Michiru about chokes on her drink as she glares at Haruka.

"Ruka!!" Erin snickers pulling out a chair before setting Setsuna down, the poor woman, hides her face in Erin's stomach.

"What? its true..."

"Regardless not at the dinner table...."

"Aw Haruka are you jealous of Setsuna? I'm sorry love you are not my type." Haruka opens and closes her mouth a few times then grumbles under her breath. Erin laughs as she takes a seat next to Setsuna, Michiru puts her hand over her mouth to try to keep from laughing at her stunned lover.

After dinner, Erin collects all the dishes and goes to clean them the others take a seat in the living room.

"Mamma?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I help doggy daddy with the dishes?" Setsuna gives her an odd look.

"You never wanted to help before.."

"I know but doggy daddy makes it fun..." Setsuna just looks at Hotaru for a moment then smiles.

"Yes you can ,just be-careful..." Hotaru hugs tightly around the neck and bounces off to the kitchen.

"Doggy daddy...." Haruka chuckles putting her arm around Michiru as she leans back on the couch.

"You know Sets I never thought you had a side like this.." Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Haruka grins at Michiru.

"You are screwing Erin any time you can get alone with her...." Setsuna freezes her tea cup at her lips.

"What makes you think that?"

"Setsuna you left a few buttons undone..." Setsuna blushes setting down her tea cup to readjust her shirt.

"We should give her a break Michi god knows how long it has been since she got laid."

"Haruka!" The racer laughs, as both Michiru and Setsuna smack her in the arm.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin hums to herself as she washes the dishes spinning them on a claw tip to dry them,

" I'm down to my last dollar...." Erin puts a plate in the rack. "Walked right through my shoes..." Hotaru smiles as she hugs Erin's leg. " just a small reminder of the hell I've gone through..." Erin looks down and smiles bending down to the small girl. "But look at me still smiling..." Erin picks up Hotaru on her shoulder. "What you doing little one?"

"I wanted to help you do the dishes." Erin chuckles.

"Alright you wash and then I will spin dry ok?" Hotaru bounces on Erin's shoulders slightly as Erin hands the rag and a plate. Erin just shaking her head as Hotaru gets her soaked with a lot of soapy water. "I was asking for that..." Hotaru giggles and hands Erin the clean plate. Erin places the plate on her finger,then extends her claw so the plate is on the tip. "Ok little one give it a spin." Hotaru grins and spins the plate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Michi, Sets., when Hotaru was getting some cards this folder fell down." Haruka holds the folder out, Setsuna gives Michiru an odd look who just shrugs. Setsuna takes the folder and flips through the pages slowly. Haruka picking up two pieces of paper that fell out.

**Leader 003497** "Lycan"

**Cover Name:** Lycan Anam Oni

**Code Name:** Lycan

**True Identity :** Requires Level 5 Clearance

**Gender**: Male

**DOB: ** Requires Level 5 Clearance

**Age: ** Requires Level5 Clearance (all subjects 18-30 years of age)

**Height:** 6'2

**Hair color:** Requires Level 5 Clearance

**Eye color:** Yellow pupal/ Green sclera "Wolf Eyes"

**Weight:** 162 lbs

**Status: ** Retired (due to program termination)

**Training:** 5- 18 Royal training academy of Scotland

18-24 FBI "Lycan" Program

Training of strength ,endurance, agility and reaction time 3 hours each daily

Unit training 6 hours daily

**Medical:** Subject 03497

3oz Canius Lupin Hormone Injections

**Note: **

- Subject reacting well, accelerating in program, dosage increased from 3oz to 6 oz 06/23/2001

- Subject continuing to accel dosage increased to 9 oz daily 12/14/2001

- Dosage increased to 12oz daily 05/13/2002

- Dosage max at 15 oz daily 07/23/2002

**Mental Therapy** successful 0812/2002 – 12/24/2002

Subject ready for field 01/01/2003

**Assignments:**

01- Eliminate subject 91032 (1/01/2002)

02- Eliminate subject 28034 (01/13/2002).........

**Total targets removed** : 23,482

**Causalities: **0

**Government Involvement:** 0%

Permanent** damage to Subject**:

-Scar on right side, through eye caused on shore leave

-Thick scaring around neck, multiply attempts by enemy to eliminate Subject

Haruka blinks as she looks at the paperwork. _ What the hell are these Erin's basic records..._ Haruka looks at the 2nd piece of paper.

**Lycan Squad 1** "Pack"

**Sex Color Birth Chip**

Unit 1 "**Demon**"-Re-con & Battle Movements M Black 05/01 0034971

Unit 2 "**Bruce**" - Bomb removal M Black 05/01 0034972

Unit 3 "**Anglea**" Precision Kills F Black 06/01 0034973

Unit 4 "**Max**" Communications F Black 05/01 0034974

Unit 5 "**Arthur**" Infiltration M Black 08/01 0034975

Unit 6 " **Ellen**" Demolish-ions F Black 06/01 0034976

Unit 7 "**Lance**" Firearm retrieval M Black 08/01 0034977

Unit 8 " **Xavier**" Medic M Black 06/01 0034978

Unit 9 " **Rachel**" Victim/ hostage removal F Black 07/01 0034979

Unit 10 "**Tiffany**" Flank attacking F Black 09/01 0034970

**Communications**- able to find/retrieve function or practically function radio equipment

**Bomb removal**- able to sniff out every known explosive and removal of power core

**Demolish-ions**- Able to lay and plug explosive back to main operating panel

**Flank attacking**- Attack enemy from rear with precision kills for confusion and distraction

**Firearm Retrieval-** Collects any dropped weapons or ammunition during battle

**Infiltration-** Able to gain access to any enclosed area.

**Medic – **Carries Medical supplies and able to aid in basic wound treatment (Bullet removal, Cuts, Burns, etc)

**Precision kills**- Able to attack and kill full adult male with single attack

**Re con- **Ability to sense number of enemy and lay cameras for direct feed viewing

**Victim/Hostage removal**- Takes any wounded, trapped or held against their will individuals away from battle to Leader.

"Looks like it is a report on a rouge agent, when they went AWALL If they came back if they were injured so on so forth." Haruka's eyes get large as she reads the descriptions of Erin's pack and their training. _ Christ no wonder they killed as many as they did._

"Yeah but the 1st 2 lines of the report is what got me...said something about Erin and Osaka." Setsuna flips back to the report reading it closely raising an eyebrow. "Then there are these...." Haruka hands the papers to Setsuna, who glances over them with a small smile.

"Mental therapy thats what they called it huh."

"Called what Setsuna?" Setsuna closes the folder and looks over at Michiru and sighs.

"They rewired Erin's brain..."

"Huh?"

" You know how if someone does an action over and over it becomes habit without them knowing?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"With a mixture of electro therapy and killing certain parts of the brain they can totally change how you think and reacted."

"OK, for example what Setsuna?" Setsuna frowns.

" To not feel any emotion sorrow, happiness, lust. They all cause the person pain.,confuses them much like when someone has voices in their head and can't get them to be quiet."

"Wait so Erin...."

"Yeah, it seems that she is retraining her brain again but that is why she seems so cold at times."

"How did you to...."'

"I took a risk and kissed her, I was worried she was going to kill me. She was growling and snarling at me."

"Wait so the time at the station?"

"Ah Michi you slapped the hell out of Erin for something she could not help." Michiru glares at Haruka.

"Hey I did not know." Setsuna opens the folder back up flipping to the report of property damage and casualties. Haruka smiles and hugs Michiru and kisses her on the forehead.

"It is ok angel, you did what was best for your friend." Erin comes out of the kitchen soaking wet, covered with some dish bubbles little Hotaru on her shoulders. Haruka looks over her shoulder, seeing Erin she starts laughing. "What happened Erin lose the battle with the sprayer?" Erin walks over to Haruka and wrings the wet rag they used to clean the dishes over her head.

"Oops sudden rain storm sorry I didn't warn you..."Haruka grumbles as she tries to fix her soaked hair, Erin chuckles setting Hotaru down next to Setsuna. "I think I have some clothes here I will be back..." Erin disappears upstairs, Setsuna closes the folder and sets it in her lap.

"Now I understand why Reno turned white when Erin mentioned Osaka..."

"Why what is the big deal she just went rouge..."

"Not it is not that she went rouge it is what she did when she was rouge."

"Osaka 2002....wasn't that when they found like over a thousand members of the Yakuza hung by their feet in the warehouse?"

"Yeah but the report left a lot out..." Setsuna offers the folder to Michiru who takes it slowly. After a moment of reading she covers her mouth.

"God I ..I can't see how Erin could be capable of this..."

"You know it is not wise to talk about someone, they may come in the room." They all look over at Erin, Erin raises an eyebrow noticing the folder in Michiru's hand. "Hmm I wondered where that went it was the last thing I needed to program into my handheld."

"You are not mad?" Erin takes a seat next to Setsuna, Hotaru hopping into her lap.

"No why would I be, yeah it is a high security file, but I left it sitting out."

"Are they things in there true..." Erin looks over at Setsuna, then around the group. She then sighs and closes her eyes.


	8. Paperwork

Erin runs a hand through her short hair as she looks around at the group.

"Aye ,not my proudest moment. Ah....I should have everything loaded up and ready by tomorrow morning probably late like 10-11 am." Setsuna puts a hand on Erin's.

"Why so extreme?"Erin chuckles and scratches her jaw.

"Found out by a tip my sister Alex was still alive. Snuck out and went to the address. That is the only time I ever have been caught. My sister was there and I had to watch them rape and kill her. That is why it was so extreme. I saw red next thing I know those men, I think it was 1036 of them, hanging from the rafters .The other details are a little strong for princess. But lets just say I did it one by one, and they were alive during." Haruka holds Michiru tight as she shutters.

"So you blacked out?"

"In a way I saw myself doing it but it was like I was watching a movie through a paper bag, just could see through my view and there was no sound. Look it is over and done with, I really don't want to talk about it, but after that I gained a lot of alliances and that is all I want to say about the matter right now." The group look at Erin then each other and smile at the woman.

"Erin, you know we don't hate you or fear you because of it you know that right?"' Erin raises an eyebrow and looks at them.

"All of us would have lost it having to watch that, we are just not "special" like you." Erin chuckles.

"If you want to know when this is all over and done with then I will tell you. Along with the other things, but right now protecting everyone from Reno and David are my concern." Erin turns and looks at Haruka. "I have loaded two cars one is the Saleen you were drooling over, the other is the Pertori. The security system stuff is going with me on the helicopter, I will get there about 2 days before you guys, I am hoping to have it done by then."

"Ok, but who is going to drive the Pertori?"

"Who ever wants to, they are both standard transmissions, nothing special about them, functionally wise. No special buttons or whatever." Haruka looks over at Setsuna, then Michiru.

"Setsuna you want to drive?" Setsuna looks over at Haruka then Erin.

"Ah...I don't really know." Erin leans down to Hotaru and whispers in her ear.

"I think mommy can not decide if she wants to go with me or drive with you..." Hotaru giggles.

"Silly mommy..." Setsuna looks over at the pair.

"Why is mommy silly?" Erin looks away pretending to not knowing anything.

"Mommy is silly because she can't decide if she wants to drive the shiny car with me or ride in the helicopter with doggy daddy...."

"Hotaru dear that is not silly, mommy really cares about both you. She is just worried about your safety and doggy daddy's." Hotaru looks over at Setsuna, she stands on Erin's lap and whispers into Setsuna's ear.

"Mommy go with doggy daddy she has no one to protect him, I have Haruka papa and Michiru mamma." Setsuna smiles at the little girl.

"What makes you think doggy daddy has no one to protect him? She has her family." Hotaru shakes her head no.

"No she told them last night to follow the two cars to help keep them safe..." Erin cringes slightly, under Setsuna's glare.

"Hotaru love you were not suppose to tell mommy..."

"Oops..." Hotaru hugs Erin's neck. "Sorry doggy daddy.." Erin sweat-drops before returning the hug.

"It is ok princess, you did it for a good reason,.....actually come to think of it I can't think of any reason to lie."

"Ok, so can I tell mommy about the gift you were talking to Demon about earlier..." Erin puts her head and her hands.

"No, love then it will not surprise mommy...."

"Oh ok, never-mind then,,,," Setsuna looks over at Erin with a odd look.

"Surprise? Erin what you ...it is legal right?.]."

"Setsuna it is no big deal." Erin slowly stands, Hotaru climbing into Setsuna's lap. "I....I am going to finish..." Erin quickly disappears into the garage.

"Hotaru honey what is doggy daddy talking about?"

"But she said not to tell..."

"Hotaru will telling get Erin hurt?" Hotaru shakes her head no.

"No Michiru mamma, but.."

"Princess I know you promised but if you tell mommy I am sure Erin will understand. After all mommy is going to see it anyway." Hotaru looks over at Haruka, then Michiru then back to Setsuna.

"I do not know what it is, doggy daddy just put a blue folder on her work bench,when I asked she said it had something to do with mean daddy..."

"Why would Erin have anything to do with David?" Haruka shrugs.

"Maybe it is a restraining order..."

"We have tried those remember..."

"Could it be divorce papers?" Setsuna chuckles.

"I wish but Erin did not know we were not divorced till this morning. That means Erin would have to find David's house, leave ,get him to sign it, then get back here....." Haruka and Michiru look at each other.

"You don't think she would...." Haruka gets up and goes to the garage and opens the door. Erin looks up from her laptop.

"Aye Haruka you need something?"

"Ah....no thought I forgot something in here but I was wrong...." Haruka closes the door and heads back to the living room. " No she is still there..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin looks over at Demon, for a moment.

"Are we clear?" Demon nods his head, Erin steps back from the computer a few feet then sets a small green disk on the floor. After a few seconds it casts an perfect image of Erin working on the computer. Erin takes a small mic out of her pocket and puts it on her head. "Testing...this stupid thing working..." Erin watches as the hologram's mouth moves with her words and her voice syncing up. "Good..." Erin looks over at Demon again. "Ok you know the retinue, they can only get within 5 feet ok?" Demon nods, Erin smiles and scratches his ears. "This idiot lives in the city so, about 2 hrs away, 3 hours there and 3 back to be safe. 6 hours is the time, it is now..." Erin looks at her watch. "7pm... so 1 am, that is not to late, is it. I do not think Setsuna will look for me till late....anyway. you got the radio, and all, I will try to be back as fast as I can. " Demon barks, and Erin pats him on the head before she wheels her motorcycle out the garage, she salute Demon before she gets on the bike let it roll down the hill a ways before starting it and flying off to the Center of Tokyo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It is amazing how our lives have changed so much in the last what...48...72 hours?"

"Yeah, not to long ago Haruka would not say a word, both me and you were at our wits end." Setsuna smiles as she gets ready to play a game of go fish with the whole group.

"Yes all because of some stranger on the motorcycle on a rainy night..." Haruka chuckles as she sort her cards out in her hand.

"Yeah Erin is one of a kind..." Haruka holds her hand just low enough Hotaru who is sitting between her and Michiru can see. "So who's first?"

"Michiru mama is...."

"Ah......Ruka got any ....9s"

"Nope go fish angel."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin makes a face as she taps the window to David's apartment managing to jar the old lock open.

"This guys house smells worse then him...." Erin slip in and closes the window behind her. She looks about the small apartment for a moment, noticing the floor is covered with bottles and cans of alcohol, "Hmm dumb man's security system...." Erin picks a can up sniffing it before jerking her head away. "Bloody fool doesn't finish them all leave about an ounce in each...." Erin grins "Oh this _**is**_ going to be fun...." Erin takes the bag off her shoulders and pulls out a small bottle, she picks up a few of the cans. She cuts the bottom of the cans out, letting the liquid fall into the bottle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruka papa you got any...5s?" Haruka pouts and hands the card to Hotaru.

"You are getting to good at this..."Setsuna looks over her shoulder at the garage then the clock. _Its 8:15 I wonder if she needs anything..._

"Setsuna?'

"Hmm?"

"Your turn.."

"Oh.....Haruka you got any....3s..." Haruka grumbles and hands over her 3s to Setsuna. "Ah come on Haruka I am sure your luck will change...."

"They only way it would change for the better is if Michiru's dress strap broken ....." Haruka mumbles to herself.

"What was that love?"

"Huh oh nothing, just trying to think of a ...strategy.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few minutes, Erin's bottle is full, Erin grins, putting her hand over the container as she crouches. She moves step by step through the apartment looking for any signs of the subspecies Setsuna calls David. It does not take long, the guy is passed out on the bed, the porn he was watching still going.

"Oh god this is way to easy...." Erin sets the bottle carefully on a near by night stand. She sets her bag on the floor then pulls out some nylon rope. "Man I should have brought a gas mask...."Erin starts by binding David's feet. "Glad I have gloves on.." Erin mumbles a she lifts David's leg.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok....ah Michi got any jacks?" Michiru makes a playfully concentrating face.

"Ah....no....oh wait those at the guys with hats right?" Michiru smiles as Haruka takes the cards and grumbles.

"Very funny....ok Sets...ah....got any Aces?" Setsuna turns her attention back to the game from the garage. _Why do I have the feeling Erin is up to something.._

"Yeah..." Setsuna hands Haruka the aces.

"Nice, I wish this was strip go fish...I would be set now..." Michiru pushes Haruka playfully.

"You pervert, you know if you want to see me nude all you have to do is ask." Haruka grins and leans against Michiru's shoulder.

"How about if I ask now?" Hotaru clears her throat.

"Hey romeo I am down here remember..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin rolls her neck as she quietly finishes setting up the pulley and with a quick jerk, Pulls the sleeping David from the bed to hang in the air. David wakes very confused and bewildered as Erin ties off the rope.

"What the fuck...who...where..."

"Shut it monkey boy..." David swallows when he sees Erin.

"What are you doing here.?"

"If you kept your mouth shut you would know. You have to sign this..." Erin holds up the papers.

"What? Not way in hell I am not letting that bitch go..." Erin raises an eyebrow then shrugs.

"Fine with me, I always wanted to see how long it takes to roast chestnuts on an open fire...." Erin walks over to the table and picks up the jar. She pulls her lighter out of the pocket and ignites the mixture. David's eyes get wide and he struggles trying to get away,the more he struggles the tighter the rope across his neck gets. "Be-careful now, don't want to hurt yourself, though if you die I won't have to worry about these papers...." Erin takes the jar and holds the jar a few inches from David's briefs to were the flame just barely touching him. "I doubt it will take long, I am sure you have very little chestnuts, hitting someone in the back of the head, doesn't take much...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna laughs at the look on Haruka's face.

"Denied by Hotaru, ouch Haruka that has to hurt..." Haruka glares at Setsuna.

"Oh shut up Sets, you are starting to sound like Erin...." Setsuna shakes her head looking back at the garage door. "Come on who's turn is it now..."

"Mine..." Hotaru chirps. "Momma got any.....7s..."

"No sorry sweetheart go fish..."Michiru smiles and kisses Haruka on the cheek.

"It is ok Ruka we can make up for lost time tonight...." Hotaru rolls her eyes.

"Come on I don't want drool on me...." Setsuna can't help but laugh at the expressions on Michiru and Haruka's faces.

"Looks like I am not the only one that is starting to pick up Erin's witty come backs." Setsuna takes a deep breath and smiles. "Well at-least we are even, you and Michiru always messed with me now me and Erin can mess with you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoa whoa dude come on man, you can't do that to any other guy." Erin pauses looking around the room.

"Other guy where? All I see is a little whining baby who can't take it that his wife left his abuse and use relationship. Look let me say this really slow so you under stand." Erin pulls out a cigarette and lights it before she blows out the liquid, setting it down for a moment before picking up the papers. " If you..." Erin points to David "Sign" Erin shakes her hand like someone signing a piece of paper. "this divorce paper work. I will disappear and you will never see me again." David swallows hard and looks at Erin. _This guy is fucking nuts....if I sign them now he will get out of here _

"Fine, you can have the crazy bitch...." Erin hands David the papers ,David signs the papers and hands them back to Erin. Erin puts it back in the folder neatly. "Ok let me down" Erin picks up her bag and puts it on over her shoulder.

"Hmm? Let you down? No no my friend sorry. I just said I would not hurt or kill you...." Erin sneers causing David to shiver. "you are on your own to get down..." Erin turns David's porn back on. "Here maybe your friends can help....." Erin pauses and looks at the bottle of liquid for a moment then David. "You know on second thought I lied..." Erin takes the bottle and throws it on David soaking him with alcohol. Erin grins taking one last drag on her cigarette before flicking it a David igniting the alcohol covering his clothes.

"OH fuck!! Man come on dude!!"

"Now you know how she felt when your sorry ass made her do something she did not want. Sleep well...."Erin slips from David's bedroom and back out his window to her motorcycle waiting below.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna sighs as she looks at the door one more time then the clock. _Hmm its a little after 9 I wonder if Erin is ok.. _ Setsuna sets her cards down and stands, Haruka looks up at the woman.

"Hey Sets where you going? Your turn is next."

"I am just going to see if Erin needs anything..." Haruka just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah sure you are..." Setsuna glares at Haruka before she turns and heads to the garage. "Haruka can be a pain in the ass..." _She does have a point though can't seem to keep my hands off Erin when we are alone... _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demon sits up hearing footsteps, he trots over to the door and sits down next to the hologram, but still in the way of the door, so all Setsuna can do is stand on the step.

"Hey Demon..." Setsuna reaches down and scratches behind his ears. "Erin you ok..."

The mic beeps on Erin's ear, _._

"Hmm? Yeah I am fine love."

"You sure? you don't want to come in and just finish in the morning?"

"Not right now, I am kinda a work-a-lic sorry. I just don't want anyone to get the drop on us." Setsuna smiles.

"Ok, but no later then midnight...."

"I will try love.." Setsuna looks at Erin or rather the hologram of Erin one last time before heading back inside. After the door closes Demon flops down next to the hologram.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka looks up as Setsuna returns and grins.

"Wow Sets that was a real quickly must have been ready to go..." Setsuna smacks Haruka.

"You are just jealous,Erin can do it in under 10 minutes." Haruka snorts.

"Hey I do quality over quantity." Michiru chuckles as the two bicker.

"Great now Haruka has a big sister and big brother to fight with, the house may never be quiet again."

"Momma likes Haruka papa, what are they fighting over any way I am confused"

"Ah something we will talk about when you are older...."

"Oh so they are arguing over loving?"

"Ah...I would not say arguing..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin yawns as she pulls off the interstate to the back roads pausing at the light before heading back to the house.

"I should not have enjoyed that as much as I did.." Erin snickers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Excuse me you two, we do have a young woman in the room who does not need to hear such things." Setsuna and Haruka look over at Michiru. Haruka grumbles under her breath and goes back to her cards. Setsuna turns bright red and looks at the ground. _I can't believe I was having sexual battle with Haruka like that, I have been around that pervert to long..._ Setsuna coughs and picks her cards back up.

"Ok,....Michiru you have any 6s?"

"No, go fish..." Hotaru sweat-drops _Mommy looks embarrassed,_

"Mommy why are you so embarrassed?"

"Huh? What do you mean honey?"

"Your face is red and you are putting your hair behind your ear, you do that when you are embarrassed. Like at the court with the men in black robes...."

"Sweetie I am embarrassed I got into that "debate" with Haruka papa over that subject."

"Why momma? Michiru momma loves Haruka papa all the time like you do doggy daddy." Haruka and Michiru both look at the floor. _God we sound like a house of nymphomaniacs..._

"Ah well honey I am not as open about it as Michiru and Haruka."

"Why? Do you not like loving doggy daddy, like how you didn't like loving mean daddy?"

"Hotaru princess that is not it. Mommy loves Erin very much, she is not used to having that happen."

"Mommy is not used to being loved?"

"Yes you could put it that way, Mommy likes being loved by doggy daddy very much. She just is surprised she does after mean daddy."

"Oh...ok..." Setsuna buries her head in her hands. _Oh god what is going on, I am having to explain my sex drive to my daughter...._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sits at a stop light in the town at the base of the mountain, again taking a look at her watch.

"12:05...." The light turns green and Erin is off, weaving in and out of cars and up the mountain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna stretches as she stands up.

"Ok it is midnight, Hotaru you need a bath and to get to bed."

"I want doggy daddy to do it, she is funny when she lets me make bubble beards on her." Setsuna smiles.

"I think I can arrange that, head up stairs I think there was a full bath three doors down from the stairs...." Michiru and Haruka stand up as well, Haruka collecting the playing cards.

"Do you need to hand out sleeping arrangements?" Both Setsuna and Michiru give Haruka the "are you stupid or something" look.

"This house is 5 stories Ruka....."

"I just thought I would ask ,habit...." Michiru rolls her eyes and grabs Haruka's arm.

"See you in the morning Setsuna, try to not keep Erin up all night she has to fly back..." Setsuna coughs and glares at the retreating pair.

"Why are they both doing it now, Haruka I understand but Michiru...." Setsuna sighs and heads to the garage, she walks in calmly to see again Erin's hologram typing away on the computer, Demon siting up when she enters. "Hey Demon, I am here to make sure your leader gets to bed...." Setsuna steps over Demon towards Erin. _Not good not good...._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin's head phone beeps again, her glancing at her watch _12:10 _

"Setsuna love, what you doing out here...." Setsuna shakes her head.

"Erin I can understand better then anyone about working late but you need to get to bed...."

"Love I will be up in a few minutes"

"Un huh then a few minutes will turn to 20 then an hour come on....." Setsuna goes to grab Erin's arm, but her hand goes through it. "What....." Erin curses under her breath as she pulls into the long driveway. "Erin what are you doing? I am not in the mood for a game of hide and seek." Setsuna walks around the garage then stops seeing a small green light. She picks it up to look at it, the hologram of Erin disappearing. "A hologram? But I swear I heard her voice....." Erin pulls up to the garage on her bike, the door opening. Setsuna turns as the garage door opens, showing Erin on her bike in all black. "Erin..."

Erin kills the bike and puts it back in its space, Erin smiles softly.

"Hey love..." Setsuna stops when she gets within 2 feet of Erin.

"You smell like liquor, where have you been?" Setsuna's eyes narrow."Did you go bar hopping..." Erin shakes her head no.

"No love, the only woman I see is you I swear it, you can give me any test you wish to show I did not drink anything."_ hmm.....she is not trying to make up excuses _Erin sighs and puts her bag down next to the bike a small vanilla folder falling from the bag. Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she picks it up, seeing it is empty, but there was something in it due to some ink smears.

"Erin what was in this folder?"

"Ah your surprise gift....I had to run out to get it ..." Setsuna puts her arms across her chest.

"Still does not explain the alcohol, you let bar bunnies sit on your lap?"

"Bar bunnies? what are those? " Setsuna looks at Erin.

"Erin, don't lie to me, why do you smell like alcohol?"

"You promise you will not get mad?"

"Why would I get mad?"

"Just promise please"

" Fine. I will not get mad...." Setsuna rolls her eyes starting to get annoyed.

"I....I went to see David "

"David? Why did you go to see my ex husband?" Erin looks down at her feet.

"Now your remember your promised you would not to get mad...." Erin sighs and pulls the pull folder out her bag. Setsuna raises an eyebrow at the blue folder. "I ....I..went to get him to sign theses..." Erin hold the folder out to Setsuna. Setsuna takes the folder with an arched eyebrow, she opens the file then freezes.

"Erin are these..."

"Aye I called some friends...."

"It was drafted this morning by......this can't be right..."

"Aye the pentagon, and I got a judge to notaries and sign the paperwork,"

"Erin, how did..."

"Um...there are a lot of clauses in there you may want to go inside to sit down..." Setsuna looks through the paperwork, seeing David has signed and initials all the paperwork. Setsuna closes the folder and hugs her,about knocks Erin onto her back. Erin stumbles back a few feet but manages to catch herself on a near by rack.

"Ah....so you like it?" Setsuna laughs , she grabs Erin's hand and pulls her into the house..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru raises an eyebrow as Setsuna drags Erin over to couch.

"Setsuna......"

"Michiru...you have to look at this...."

Michiru walks over to the couch and sits down next to Setsuna. Michiru looks over Setsuna's shoulder as she opens the folder. Inside are freshly printed divorce papers, with David's signature at the bottom and his initials by the agreements of terms.

"She did get him to sign.. wait these terms....he signed over full custody of Hotaru, and agreed not to come within 100 of any of us. Or He will be punished under marshall law.....She did more then get it signed she rewrote the whole thing. I don't have to re-file for Hotaru he signed over any rights, I have a restraining order in the papers. He also agreed to go to AA meeting as part of his probation...."

"Probation....on what" Erin yawns

"Child endangerment,,," Erin stretches

"Child endangerment? Erin..." Erin groans.

"He was a severe alcoholic who used money for food and clothing for his child on beer, he left her unattended on many occasions and he is no longer allowed to see her unless Setsuna..." Erin yawns again "approves it..." .

"Erin how did you...." Erin yawns,shaking her head to stay awake.

"Like I said before...."Erin scratches the back of her head "I have a lot of allies. Just had to call a few people had the paper work here half an hour after we landed. If you don't mind I want to try to get some sleep."

"Erin....do you realize what you have done?" Erin groans looking over at the two women.

"Wha? Did I do something wrong? Civil law is not my thing...."

"Civil law? Erin did you write the contract too?"

"I am going to need coffee if you want to keep asking me things, yes I wrote it, send it to a friend at the pentagon via my hand held. He rewrote it in the correct terms. He sent it back to me, I send it to a judge friend of mine who endorsed and checked off on it."Erin yawns again. "Then some of my old CIA buddies dropped it off." Erin grumbles."Look at the back page......"

Setsuna flips the contract back to the last page and she about passes out, Michiru on the other hand can't stop herself from speaking.

"You got a supreme court judge to notarize and approved the paperwork?"

"Yeah...." Erin scratches at her chin eyes half open. "Contract is open for Setsuna to alter at any time, to make it harsher or less severe "

"How can you do that?"" Erin sniffles and rolls her neck cracking it.

"It is a clause, Due to history of abuse of his now ex wife and child. This document basically..." Erin blinks a few times. "dictated how his life will be concerning Setsuna. Hotaru and any other Setsuna considers Hotaru's family. If he breaks...." Erin groans as moves around some. "any of the clauses or agreements he gets 20 years in prison per offense,,,,,"

Erin mumbles as she heads to the kitchen. Setsuna and Michiru look at the paperwork, flipping through it a few times reading the clauses.

"Oh my god, Setsuna from the looks of it you can control where he works, what shifts he works, where he lives...you about control his whole life..."Setsuna stares at the paper work, then looks over as Erin returns with some hot tea from the kitchen, sitting back down .Erin yawns and lays the tea on the table.

"Erin I never knew you could do all this in divorce paper work,..."

"Yeah, contract is a contract, clause is a clause regardless of the color of paper or names. He is a severe repeat offender with a criminal history, violent temper and alcohol problem." Erin stretches and sips on her tea. "Besides her lied on the originally custody agreement...."

"He what!?!?!" Erin jumps spilling the hot tea on herself. Erin sighs and looks down at her clothes.

"Well now I need a shower.." Erin sets the tea cup down,

"He reported his income at between 20-30k a year, according to his taxes, pay stubs so forth he only makes 5k a year..." Erin rotates her right shoulder making sure it does not become stiff. "He wrote down just enough to get child support from you. No judge in his or her right mind would give a man making 5k a year visitation rights. He also tried to file a calm that you were an unfit mother"

Erin sighs as she walks around the living room. "Before you even ask, I ran a check on him, any document he has ever signed from 1st grade till now. Cross check the signature with any recent active when you two were married, he forge 257 check in your name taking from your 401k to pay off loan sharks"

Erin starts to hop up and down, jogging in place. "part of the contract is he pay you back for the stolen checks and any thing and I mean ANY thing you gave him to take care Hotaru. Down to a bloody quarter for parking."

After a few moments Setsuna just looks over at Michiru.

"Ok...what just happened? has the world ended or stopped spinning. I thought Erin just said David was court ordered to pay me back all the child support for the last 5 years and money he stole from my 401K which I didn't even know about...."

"No Setsuna, it is all in your hand in black and white, I am so dumb founded on how she did it. I know she said she had a lot of allies after Osaka but who are they to be able to do this..." Setsuna shakes her head slowly putting the paper work back in the folder.

"I think we should go to bed..."Michiru nods. "This is a little much right now."

"Yes having a clear head is a good idea...." Michiru ascend the stairs to their room, "I don't think I can take all of this in right now." Setsuna smiles and takes Erin's hand, pulling her up stairs. Michiru is restless, with questions for Erin, but still able to fall asleep within a few minutes in Haruka's arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is....I mean there are no loop holes, no re-filling or negating on his side...."Setsuna looks up from the paperwork as Erin slips out of the bathroom.

"Aye, sleep well..." Erin heads towards the door.

"Erin wait..." Erin looks over her shoulder at the woman.

"This..."Setsuna hold up the paperwork. "This is real no prank? no dream?" Erin shakes her head yes, "Erin..." Erin pauses hand on knob "Erin come to bed , I am not angry just very surprised....." Erin smiles gently before she slips into bed next to Setsuna..

"Love, I hate that I was not there before when you needed me. I will do everything in my power to see that beautiful smile of yours." Erin kisses the top of Setsuna's head.

"But this divorce settlement it has no loop holes or anything..."

"Aye my friend is a good man, when I sent him pictures, files and written statements on David. He was very happy to help, his mother was abused by his father too. But she did not have enough courage to leave. One day he came home and his dad had beaten her to death."Setsuna closes her eyes and leans against Erin's chest.

"Thanks Erin, you really are amazing..." Erin chuckles as she slides her hand down Setsuna's arm to hold Setsuna's hand.

"I am not special, you will be amazed what happens when you ask for help. I assure you love there are a lot more helpful people then asses like David." Setsuna puts the paperwork down on the nightstand table. She lays her head back on Erin's chest, as she drifts off to sleep, the thought of David no longer weighting on her mind.


	9. You Take The High Road

Setsuna rolls over, frowning not feeling anything but cold sheets. She slowly opens her eyes and stretches. _Last night was interesting I could have swore Erin brought me back divorce papers from David _Setsuna gets out of bed putting on one of Erin's shirts, freezing seeing the blue folder on the nightstand_._ _It.....was not.._ Setsuna picks the folder up, opening it to make sure she is not seeing things. She just laughs for a moment as she heads downstairs.

"I swear is there anything that woman can not do..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka and Hotaru are happily devouring breakfast, Michiru taking a seat with her breakfast next to the pair.

"Haruka chew they are not going to run away...." Haruka makes a face at Michiru, she looks up and swallows her food when she sees Setsuna.

"Morning Setsuna....." Haruka raises an eyebrow "You look like you have seen a ghost..." Setsuna pulls out a chair and sits down.

"No....not a ghost but something as unlikely...." Setsuna puts the folder on the table, Haruka grabs it with an odd look at Setsuna.

"You have never seen a blue folder..." Haruka opens the folder up, then blinks a few times. She shakes her head and rubs her eyes. "These are.....and he signed them? How much did you have to pay him?"

"I didn't do anything...."

Erin walks in from off the balcony, wiping some dirt and dust from her hands as she slides into the living room.

"Morning, you guys should be all loaded up and ready to go....." Erin walks over and kisses Setsuna on the cheek, Erin to absorbed in making sure everything is ready does not notices everyone is staring at her. "Need to clean my hands...." Erin heads to the kitchen "Thank you again for cooking Michiru..." Haruka looks back at Michiru then Setsuna then the folder.

"Are you saying she?" Setsuna nods, Haruka blinks as she flips through the paperwork. "But it was just written yesterday afternoon...." Haruka puts the folder down. "So she did really..."

"Yes, Ruka you have to read the terms on it, they are amazing, he signed over his right to visit Hotaru, agreed not to come within 100ft of any of us,he is going to pay back all the child support and some money he had stolen from Setsuna we did not even know about...."

"It sounds to good to be true, I don't know...." Erin walks back front the kitchen, with a cup of coffee and some assorted food.

"What sounds to good to be true?" Haruka looks up at Erin.

"This divorce paperwork...."

"Oh that..." Erin sit downs and shrugs. "Yeah well I am no legal master mind but I have friends that are, they all hate wife beaters. Then they were even more enraged to hear he used his daughter as a barging chip..." Erin sips on her coffee.

"Erin you realize the only person's life you have not dramatically changed in the last 4 days is Michiru's." Erin raises an eyebrow looking over her coffee cup.

"Huh? I did not think about that......." Erin looks over at Michiru. "You need anything...." Michiru chokes on her tea.

"Excuse me?"

"You need any help with something that has been bothering you...."

"Erin.....you don't have to do this you know." Erin pops some fruit into her mouth.

"Aye I am aware of that but you do no realize how much it means to me that you guys want to keep me around...." Haruka taps Michiru on the shoulder.

"Why not tell her about the manager thing?" Michiru rolls her eyes

"Ruka it is not a big deal, I will talk to him about it ok?" Erin pops some more fruit in her mouth and looks at Haruka.

"Michi thinks her manager is stealing from her and getting payed off by fans to be able to be in her dressing room after the show...." Michiru just shakes her head.

"Erin don't worry about it Ruka worries to much."

"It sounds like an issue of safety love, perhaps not as extreme as Setsuna's but it is still important."

"It is nothing really..." Erin raises an eyebrow as Michiru pushes some hair away from her face.

"Hmm what is your manager's name Michiru?"

"Erin really....." Erin stands up, she walks over to Michiru and whispers in her ear.

"Michiru I understand you do not want Haruka to go crazy, You safety is not any less important. You are just going to have to trust me, I just want to make sure everything with this guy is ok....." Michiru chews on her bottom lip looking over at Erin.

"Ok, is name is Mark, Mark Fenwell...." Erin stands back up right, then returns to her chair to finish her breakfast. Haruka give Erin and odd look.

"What did you say to her?" Erin smirks.

"Aw jealous Haruka? I am sorry I have a bit of a silver tongue..." Haruka snorts and throws a roll at Erin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna looks over her shoulder as Erin loads up the helicopter, Hotaru buckling herself in the seat of the car.

"Hey Erin how are me suppose to know where we are going?" Erin looks over at Haruka and chuckles.

"Your GPS are programed...." Erin walks over to Setsuna and puts something in her hand. Setsuna looks down at her hand to see a cell phone.

"Erin..." Erin kisses Setsuna softly.

"It is my work phone love, if you can't get me. Anyone of those numbers will be at your side within 15 minutes." Setsuna looks at the phone, then back at Erin.

"Erin....who do you have for allies that you can do all this?" Erin simply smiles.

"After Osaka, lets just say governments from around the world realized how useful I could be for to eliminate troublesome individuals. Then of course there were gangs who feared me and became allies for survival...." Setsuna blinks, looks at the phone then back at Erin.

"You have had all this help and never used it for dealing with Reno? Or anything else in the last two years.?" Erin laughs and opens the car door for Setsuna,

"Just because I have the connections and power does not mean I have to use it or abuse it. When I can not handle something myself because of lack of knowledge I call. Now get going I will see you guys at home...." Hotaru grins and looks over at Setsuna.

"What is it mamma? You should be happy doggy daddy got mean daddy to sign the papers you have been trying to get signed."

` "I know I sweetheart it is just...hard for me all to take in right now." Hotaru hugs Setsuna.

"It is ok mommy you finally have the guardian angel you were always praying for...." Setsuna smiles softly at the little girl.

"I suppose I do, come on little one we have a long drive...." Hotaru smiles then turns around in her seat.

"BYE DADDY!!!" Erin turns around and waves to the smaller girl as they pull out of the driveway.

"Hotaru honey? why did you not call Erin doggy daddy?"

"I don't know she just seems more like my daddy now...." Erin climbs into the helicopter and pauses for a moment,

"Wait did Hotaru call me daddy?" Erin shakes her head turning on the rotors. "Nah I am hearing things."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka is grinning from ear to ear as she drives the Saleen on the interstate, making sure Setsuna is in sight.

"Michiru why do you not want Erin to help you with Mark?"

"Ruka, I just think in the scale of things, it seems unnecessary to ask Erin to do something like that." Haruka glances over at Michiru.

"Michi I am just worried that Mark guy does not seem to be a very good guy. I am just worried."

"Haruka I am glad you are concerned but it is not a big deal really. I am amazed Erin has helped both you and Setsuna so much in the last couple days."

"So you think that the problem with Mark is not life changing enough compared to me and Setsuna?"

"In a way yes, he is just some slimy agent, if he was not so good at his job I would have fired him."

"I still say you can find a better manager, besides I have fired hundreds they all try to get "personal""

"Ruka do we really have to talk about this?"

"Michi I am just worried about you, Mark was really pissed when you said you were going to take a few months off to be with me."

"Ruka it is ok, like I said he is just Mark really don't worry." Haruka sighs as she looks at her lover.

"Ok,but I still don't like it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna raises an eyebrow as the phone Erin gave her rings. _Should I pick it up..._ Setsuna picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah yes are you Meioh Setsuna?" _what is going on..._

_ "_Ah yes sir I am"

"Please no Sir, my name is Daniel. I do not know if Lycan mentioned me but I was the one that drafted your paper work." Setsuna about drops the phone, _The pentagon is calling me about my divorce paperwork._

"Ah..yes she did say something about a friend help her with it."

"Ah that is Lycan for you never taking credit were she should get it."

"Do you need to talk to her?"

"Ah no actually I wanted to speak with you." Hotaru looks over at Setsuna with a curious look.

"Mommy way are you so pale and look like a statue?"

"Ah nothing dear.. Daniel why would you need to speak to me?'

"Well first I wanted to make sure you did get the paperwork, if Lycan gave you this phone then you must have them."

"Yes, she got my ex to sign them, ah not to be rude but is this all legal?" Setsuna raises an eyebrow as the man on the phone chuckles.

"Yes everything is legal, Miss Meioh.."

"Setsuna please.."

"Ok Setsuna, any friend of Lycan is a friend of ours, there is a lot she has done over her career that has saved million of lives. It is unfortunate we could not cover her on the legal end for the deaths. I just wanted to know if you wished to have any officers at your property for the next couple weeks incase....this David tries to see you." _Officers....._

"Ah no...Erin said she was going to make a security system..."

"That is great we had her install one and we have not lost a single problem."

"Daniel may I ask you a question about one of the clauses?"

"Most certainly, "

"It says if he comes within 100 ft of me or my family he can be punished by Marshal law, what does that mean exactly."

"Oh that was Lycan's idea, if you ex, David, comes within 100 ft of any part of your family you have the right to shoot him on sight..." Setsuna drops the phone.

"Wha..." Setsuna scrambles and manages to pick the phone back up. "We have the right to shoot him?"

"Yes, shoot and kill if need be, from my understanding this gentleman has pulled a gun on you and your family many times, and shot guard dogs you had for protection. So adding that clause seemed the only step left."

"Any other break in clause, the lack of payment, attempt to contact with out supervision so on, will land him in prison for 20 years per offense. How did that come into play?"

"Again Lycan's idea since he does not respond to the original restraining order, so a more severe punishment is needed, basically take him entirely out of the environment were he can not do any harm. Any other concerns?"

"Ah....how am I suppose to be sure that he is paying back the money he is suppose to be?"

"It automatically removes 50-75% of his pay check. This of course is based on the false income he reported."

"What if he has no job?'

"He will be picked up for trash detail with inmates and that income will be garnished."

"You guys thought of everything."

"Yes well this man must have really done something to anger Lycan, I have not heard her speak through gritted teeth other then with Reno. Which I have been informed she plans on taking care of as well. But I promised her since you were kind enough to get her a position at the police station. Any deaths or damaged will be under the order of Japan and will not have any charge brought against her."

"Who else helps Erin? It seems like she has friends all over the world."

"In a way she does she has an ally in ever department of every country. As well as the less favorable gangs. She has always been self sacrificing, all the missions ,deaths all that is on her record. Are at the request of others for the well being of a mass. The least we all can do is help her when she needs it. which is very rarely this is the first time in 2 years since I have heard from her."

"I really don't know how to thank you." Again Daniel laughs.

"Setsuna my dear lady you have given Lycan the one thing we could not, a home and family. As far as we are concerned, if you and your family need anything. Please let us know and we will try to help anyway we can."

"So...you all help Erin because..."

"She was kinda like the world's secret guard dog. If we needed a political figure, gang leader or who ever killed in whatever country we send Lycan to do it."

"That explains all the charges everywhere..."

"Now if you pardon me Setsuna. I have work to return,, you have Lycan's work phone. With that you are connected the same way as her. Any country, any department, just give them a call."

"Ok, again thank you for the help."

"Setsuna I assure you all of use, everyone of use who work with Lycan are indebted to you. I was told when the papers were dropped off. That Lycan looked the happiest she has ever been. So thank you Setsuna, and please take good care of her."

"I will, have a good afternoon."

"You as well." She hangs up and sets the phone down and looks over at Hotaru.

"How was that mommy?"

"Ah.....That was the nice man that helped Erin write the divorce papers.."

"Divo...rce papers?"

"Yes dear the one dad would not sign for a very long time."

"Does that me I don't have to see him anymore?" Setsuna smiles and kisses the top of Hotaru's head.

"Yes princess you no longer have to see him anymore."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka grumbles and looks over at Michiru.

"Michi I am starving can we stop and get something to eat?" Michiru looks at her watch.

"Yeah it is 9 p.m. already we have been driving for around 10 hrs...."

"Yeah it is weird.....we have not had to stop for gas the gauge is still full..."

"Hmm I am sure Erin has an answer, lets flag down Setsuna and get something to eat." Haruka nods and slows down slightly so they are next to Setsuna.

"God she drives slow..." Michiru smacks Haruka in the arm. "ow..."

"Mommy Michiru mamma and Haruka Papa want our attention." Setsuna looks over at the pair.

"What?"

"We want to stop to get something to eat..." Setsuna looks down at Hotaru.

"You hungry princess?"

"Ah....what is it that papa says....ah duh!" Setsuna chuckles and looks back at Haruka and Michiru.

"You to lead the way...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka and Michiru pull off the road to a little dinner Haruka stands up and stretches.

"I am glad these cars are comfortable" Michiru smiles as she steps out of the car and takes Haruka's arm.

"I am as well...." Michiru looks over at Setsuna who still has a look of shock on her face. Michiru raises an eyebrow.

"Setsuna you ok?"

"Yes...some nice man of papa's call her about the div..orce papers..." Haruka raises an eyebrow and holds the door open.

"Papa's friends?"

"The man who drafted the papers from the pentagon in the US called me....." Michiru and Haruka look at each other as Setsuna and Hotaru walk inside.

"The pentagon....."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin curses, as her hand slips and cuts her palm open.

"Laser bars and me do not get along....." Erin takes some gauze and wraps it around the cut before typing a few commands into the computer. The Laser forming a set of bars on the window, a few seconds later the blue fades and the laser becomes transparent. "Hmm...." Erin takes a piece of wood and places to the laser, which quickly cut it in half. "That one works...." Erin looks over at the computer."28 more to go..." Erin taps her screen flipping to another window. "Hmm seems this Mark Fanwell hasn't a lot to dig up..." Erin shrugs and goes back to the window bars.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group sits around after a very large dinner drinking coffee and tea.

"So what are we going to do, drive the rest of the way or find a hotel?"

"Let see....we have a 150 miles left....."

"Its about another 2 and a half hours."

"It is about 10:30...."

"We would get home around 1 am."

"Erin said it would take her two days to do the security system, we have to remember to, we have her pack following us."

" I do not think a good nights sleeps would be so bad, I know everything as been crazy lately may not be nice to take it slow." The waitress returns with the receipt and 4 key cards.

"Excuse me, we have not payed yet..."

"I know but some hot red head guy with one eye was here with these hotel keycards told me to give it to a group of people like you driving those 2 cars...." The waitress points out to the cars. "I do not know what you did but whatever you lucky, if I was 20 years younger...."

"Hey thats my daddy and mommy loves him..." Haruka laughs at the waitress' face.

"I am sorry pumpkin your mommy is a very lucky woman." The waitress calmly walks off.

"How the hell did Erin know...." Setsuna looks out side to seeing Demon sitting by the cars.

"Demon...."

"Ah so that is how, but Erin is at home how could she?"

"She has holograms I am betting Demon has one on her collar"

"Hmm well lets get going then I am not giving up a free warm bed." They all walk out side seeing the large pack sitting by the cars panting and cooling off.

"I kinda feel bad for them...." Setsuna smiles as she scratches Demon's ears, Demon barks and runs off into the woods with the other 49 animals.

".....right well lets get to the hotel." Everyone piles into the cars, after .Haruka turns on the car and the GPS pops up with new directions to the hotel.

"Yeah this is kinda creepy some times..."

Haruka pulls off following the directions and within 20 minutes they pull up to a royal grande hotel. Demon snatches a key card from Michiru's hand , before wondering over to the group. Michiru looks over at Haruka who just shrugs,

"Who knows maybe Erin got them a room there are 4 keys...." Setsuna and Hotaru get out of the car, Demon hands a key card to one half of the dogs, before trotting over to Hotaru. Hotaru giggles and hands Demon the card who takes it and trots off.

"You know if I did not know any better I could swear those dogs were robots or something. They are..."

"Just like Erin..." Haruka picks up Hotaru putting her on her shoulder. "Smart, quiet and always knows what to do and have things planned ahead.

The clerk at the front desk smiles at the group.

"Ah you must be the not four legged guest...." Michiru looks over at Haruka, who looks at Setsuna.

"So you know there are..."

"Yes normally we do not allow pets, but Lycan's dogs are very well trained and other then slight shedding they leave the rooms cleaner then most guest. So you have no check out time, Lycan will automatic pay when you leave. You have the 4 penthouse sweets on the top floor, free room service, 24hrs but please do not abuse it with odd request at odd times of day. Let me see...." The man types on the computer a few moments. "Ah here it is there is a request for a video game system for the little one, he did not specific so there choices, play-station 2 or 3, Xbox and Wii." Setsuna just stares at the man,

"Wait you have all of those up in the room?"

"Yes, Lycan is a very good customer, though I have never met him myself, when foreign world leaders and various other diplomats come they are always under his reservation."

"Very nice...."

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru just shake their heads no slowly. "Good, well enjoy your stay if you have any question feel free to call the front desk. Elevator is straight ahead you are on the top floor." Hotaru grabs Setsuna's hand and giggles.

"Haruka, Michiru have you ever....."Michiru and Haruka shake their heads no.

"No Setsuna I have stayed in nice places with extras but not like this...."

"I don't understand why the hell Erin never used this stuff.

"I could not even begin to figure it out....." The elevator door opens and they all steps in, as the doors are closing Michiru grimaces. "Michiru..."

"Its Mark..." Setsuna looks out at the closing doors noticing the man's face having seen Michiru.

"Thought you said it was nothing Michi you are not acting like it."

"Ruka I just do not want to talk business is all." Haruka gives Michiru look up and down before the elevator door opens.

"Ok, but if he even looks at you funny...." Demon barks gaining the groups attention, he grabs the key card from Haruka's hand and puts it in the door right next to the elevator, the light on the hand turning green. "Huh, well thank solves having to look for it...thanks Demon..." Haruka opens the door and slips inside with Michiru. Setsuna shrugs and goes to open the door to her room, the various gaming stations on the floor, Demon slips into the room under Setsuna's feet.

"Demon...." Setsuna tilts her head slightly looking at the large animal as he sets his paws up a desk with a laptop. Setsuna walks over to the laptop, she hits the space bar and the screen jumps to life. Setsuna slowly takes a seat as the screen reads "Connecting video feed.." After a few seconds the image of Erin asleep on the table, small cuts on her hands and arms appears. "Aw...thank you Demon..." Setsuna scratches the top of Demon's head, before the animal departs from the room. "Erin..." Erin grumbles and shifts slightly on the desk.

"No major I don't want to train today......" Setsuna chuckles. _she sounds like Hotaru when I wake her up for school. _

"Erin its Setsuna wake up..." Erin grumbles again and in the attempt to readjust she rolls off the table.

"Ow......I really need to put pillows there...." Erin sits back up with a grunt and runs a hand through her hair. "Setsuna...I am glad to see you are there everything ok?"

"Of course I would be, you know Erin you did not need to do all of this....." Erin yawns, shaking her hear to wake up.

"Do what? I just asked a friend to make sure you and the pack got a hotel and everything you need."

"So you don't know what hotel...." Erin shakes her head no.

"I know by the GPS in the car you are a little under 150 miles from the house."

"Erin they put us up in the penthouse, with a bunch of gaming systems and free 24 hour room service. Neither Haruka or Michiru have even been pampered this much. Who do you ask..."

"Ah....um...the UN representative from Japan...." Erin yawns and stretches.

"Erin......it is like you are some kind of crime boss, you have all these connections but you never used any to deal with Reno and the public treatment." Erin scratches her jaw.

"Yea well can't do anything about the public treatment, couldn't show what really happened it would destroy a lot of governments. As for Reno he was a problem before I made all the contacts."

"But why didn't you used any of these connections for yourself?"

"Ah...trying to hide so I made myself as low profile as I could. Staying in expensive hotels eating at expensive places I would stick out." Setsuna sighs and looks over at Hotaru then back at the screen.

"You know it feels weird not having you here." Erin smiles.

"Well now you know why Michiru and Haruka always make a big deal..." Setsuna blushes and scratches the back of her head.

"Yeah, well....I just wish you were here with me and Hotaru." Erin arches an eyebrow.

"Ah...hang on one second..." Erin flips the connection on the screen,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok Vlad please tell me you have some reason I can kick this man's ass?"

"Of course I do ,Lycan but look this Mark guy is pretty clean. It does seem though he has lost a lot of clients lately. He is supposedly skimming money from the charity donations."

Erin rubs her temples and closes her eyes.

"She did say she thought he was stealing, is there any kind of documentation?"

"No, he keeps all the numbers in an account book."

"Alright, send what you have to me please and thanks again. Hey send me some vodka will you?" Vlad laughs

"Ok, but only if you send me some of those 9 mm bullets of yours."

"Ah you drive a hard bargain, yeah two boxes per bottle. See you later Vlad."

"Yeah oh and Lycan?"

"Yea, I am glad you found someone that an put up with your hard headed ass." Erin snorts and cuts the feed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sorry Setsuna love, business thing. You guys get there ok, no issues?"

"Yea pretty much, only weird thing is Michiru's manager is here, she saw him in the lobby and we think he saw her." Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Mark? Huh why would he be all the way out there?"

"I have no idea, Michiru was a little freaked out to see him,"

"Freaked out? Why?"

"Haruka said he got real angry about her taking a few month off to be with her"

"Huh you think a good manager, would use the at lover's side to help morn parents. As good publicity." Setsuna chuckles.

"You know maybe you should be her manager, I think that is the smartest idea I have hear from any of her managers" Erin snorts and makes a face.

"Very funny love. Setsuna could do me a favor?"

"Yes of course..."

"Do you know who takes care of Michiru's books?"

"Mark does why." Erin smacks herself in the forehead.

"Figures....:

"Erin what is up?" Erin sighs and leans back against the couch.

"I ran a search on her manager Mark Fanwell. He is not axe murder, but he has been loosing a lot of his clients. They are accusing him of skimming money from the charity funds. I was hoping he did not keep his account book on him."

"Oh.....Is there anyway to prove it?" Erin shrugs.

"I would have to get a hold of the books. Don't suppose he has an office?" Setsuna shakes her head.

"I have never seen one, What could you you do with the books?"

"I would rewrite them with the right numbers, then look for an account that matches the payments taken from the funds."

"Oh...I would really hate to get on your bad side." Erin chuckles. " I can get Michiru if you want to talk to her about it?"

"There is no rush I just though I would bring it up." Setsuna, worries her hands, before she looks over her shoulder at Hotaru.

"Princess Erin is on the computer, do you want to talk to her?" Hotaru jumps up and runs over to Setsuna.

"What are you..."

"Yes mommy I want to talk to daddy..." Setsuna smiles and switches places with Hotoru, Setsuna grinning and leaves the room.

"Ah.....how you doing princess?"

"I am happy, there are all types of games to play here." Erin chuckles.

"Glad to hear it love, you have not run into any bad people right?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna knocks on the door, after some grumbling along with some foot steps. Haruka answers the door in a pair of boxers and undershirt.

"What do you need Sets?"

"Erin found some information on Michiru's agent...."Haruka stands there for a moment, Michiru comes up behind her, sliding her her hands around Haruka's waist.

"Hello Setsuna what do you need?"

" I was telling Haruka, Erin has dug up some information about Mark, something about skimming money from his clients..."

"Huh,Well would explain why I have not been getting any invitations to concerts and charity balls."

"So what is Erin going to do?" Setsuna shrugs.

"She says she can't do anything till she gets Michiru's income books. I though if you came over and talked to her Michiru maybe she could find where it is." Haruka steps asides so Michiru can stand in the door way.

" How am I suppose to talk to her? She is 150 miles away"

"She is on my laptop in my room, guess it is a live video feed." Haruka looks down at Michiru, Michiru looks over at Setsuna for a moment.

"Sure, I mean if he is stealing from me, and from the charities of all things. It needs to stop."Setsuna nods, she moves from the door and back toward her room. Haruka sighs and grabs her keycard and following.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Really? Haruka drives a lot faster then mommy huh?" Erin chuckles. "I am sure Michiru momma makes her slow down."

"I miss you daddy it is weird with out you around..." Erin smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"Princess I have only known you for a few days ago.." Hotaru looks over to the door as Setsuna,Michiru and Haruka come in the room.

"But mommy really misses you, I really miss you." Erin grins, The three women coming up behind Hotaru.

"I am glad love, oh....Michiru, Haruka, I am sorry I did not ask Setsuna to wake you up."


	10. Why Does No One Listen

"No Erin it is ok, Setsuna says you have some information about Mark?" Hotaru slides out of the chair, she grabs Haruka's hand . Hotaru grins at Haruka as she pulls her near the game systems.

"Come on Haruka papa I want to play." Michiru takes a seat in front of the laptop.

"Yes love I have, it is not really a urgent matter."

"I consider it one if he is stealing from me, though it would explain why he is here."

"Ah, ok ...but I need to find the book he uses for to keep up with the income."

"What would it look like?"Erin shrugs.

"It would be a book, he writes in a lot..ah....he would pull it out when he had a check ..." Michiru thinks for a moment.

"He has this green book he keeps on him at all times...."

"Aye that would be it. He have any weakness? like a certain type of woman or man. Sports team?"

"He ogles Setsuna all the time..." Haruka yells over her shoulder.

"Tall, strong women...hmm....I think Jennifer will be perfect. But she will not go for a mark unless I am there as back up...there is Natasha.....again I have to be there...." Sighs and puts her forehead on the table.

"Not to sound rude Erin bit if the women you use only work when you are around why don't you come out here?"Erin raises an eyebrow

"Ah....it is late, almost ..."Erin looks over at a clock."20 after midnight..."

"Aw big bad Lycan have a curfew?" Erin rolls her eyes at Haruka. "I do not feel a need to rush this."

"I understand, Erin but it just seems so perfect, that he is here." Michiru looks over at Setsuna.

"Erin are you worried about keep all of us up?"

"Aye love partly,I just do not want you thinking any time you are around me, its a 007 movie."Michiru and Setsuna smiles and chuckle.

"Erin, I know is seems like every time you are around there is something. "

"Love I was just looking for a parking ticket to get him pick up so I can talk to him. I never thought it would turn out this way. I...I mean love alright feel like bloody Rambo because of the Reno thing."

"Erin, you are a good person that helps anyone, stuff like this is going to happen a lot. Especially with the connections you have." Erin groans putting her head in her hands. Michiru chuckles.

"Erin I hate to be a real pain or anything. But if Mark is really doing this....not to be crude but I don't want the son of a bitch to get away with it." Erin raises her head and arches an eyebrow.

"Michiru trust me it will get done, but please just be patient. "

"Ok....I am sorry Erin it just makes me really angry." Erin chuckles and smiles.

""It is ok, but please,please do not approach him about it. I have no idea how he will react he could pull a gun or something worse."

"....Ok, thank you Erin."

"My pleasure love, you all sleep well..." Erin cuts the feed, Michiru sighs and looks at her hands in her lap.

"I think I am going to the pool for a while...." Michiru gets up and leaves the room. Haruka and Setsuna look at each other.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah...she will, she just needs some time to collect her thoughts."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru puts the towel over her shoulder as she enters the elevator.

"I know Erin knows what she is doing, but I am just so angry, he has been my manager for years, how could I not notice." Michiru puts some hair back behind her ear as she presses the button for the lobby. The elevator doors open and Michiru steps out into the lobby. Her eyes narrow when she see Mark over at the bar flirting with the bar tender._ He is using my money to make himself look like a rich playboy _Michiru storms over to Mark, she taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around she slaps him hard in the face.

"What the hell?"

"Michiru? What is wrong with you? I know you are upset that your lover is not feeling well but why are you hitting me?"

"You lying son of a bitch, you have been skimming money out of the charity funds." Mark looks at Michiru with a hard face.

"Who told you that?"

"I did not have to be told by anyone, they all usually invite me for concerts and events and since you have been my manager that has not happened. So I called them and they said they never got any of the donates."

"Oh so it is my fault?"

"Yes, you handle to books, if you took money from me god know what you may have taken from the house." Mark looks around for a moment, then pulls a small revolver out of his waist band and puts it against Michiru's back.

"Lets go back to your room and talk about this shall we?" Michiru turns white and stumbles over her feet as Mark pushes her towards the elevator. _Oh god, why didn't I list to Erin, I let my anger get the best of me, god please send help...._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka raise an eyebrow as there a knock at the door, she looks over at Setsuna for a moment who just shrugs.

"She probably forgot her key.." Haruka gets up to answer the door, she takes the chain off and opens it.

"Hey Michiru are you.." Mark takes the butt of the revolver and knocks Haruka out. Michiru yelps as Mark pushes her into the room.

"Michiru...." Setsuna freezes when she sees Haruka knocked out on the floor. 'What is going on.." Mark looks over at Setsuna and smirks.

"We are going to sit down and have a talk,.." He raises the revolver at Setsuna. "You tie them both up..." Setsuna looks over at the pair but does as told. _Damn it why didn't I bring my gun... _Mark walks around the room slowly he yanks the line from the phone, he pauses at the computer.

"Hmm.." He presses the space bar, the screen flicker to love reading "loading video feed" Well sorry no more peep shows..." Mark yanks the cord out of the wall disconnecting the computer. He turns back to Setsuna how has finished tying up Michiru and Haruka.

"Alright sweetheart the kid to...." Setsuna licks her bottom lip and does as she is told. _Damn it we have to get Demon's attention..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin raises an eyebrow as she walks past the laptop and it chirps.

"Huh....it is not suppose to..." Erin sits down and wakes her computer up."Connection lost..." Erin types in a few commands and waits. "Hmm still no connection, even if Hotaru pulled it out or something it would not be out this long...." Erin takes a sip of her tea, she quickly hacks into the hotel's security camera, flipping through them for the right one. " No....no....no..." Erin spits her tea on to the screen. "What the hell....." Erin moves the camera about the room, seeing Michiru,Haruka,Setsuna and Hotaru all tied up against the dresser by the foot of the bed. "Ah no...Michiru you didn't" Erin smacks herself in the forehead. "damn it... " Erin opens another screen on her laptop, she enters a few codes, connecting to the laptop in Demon's room. "Demon...Demon this is leader I need your help..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demon sits up looking around for a moment before seeing Erin on the screen, he trots over her sits in front of the laptop.

"Ah there you are good, ok I am going to need your help..."Erin links the video feed from the room to Demon's laptop, Demon starting to growl. "Yeah yeah I know, I need you to do some recon for me ok?" Demon nods. "Good, your room is exactly the same as theirs, do you have that little wireless camera still." Demon nods, he goes over to a bag and picks up a small black box, before returning in front of the computer. "Good, now I need you to go around the room slowly so I can look for entry points.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Michiru, you are such a giving woman, I did not think you would notice really, especially if I kept you busy with all the concerts. Someone had to tell you, you are not the type to go snooping around. It has been over 6 years and for you to just notice now. Well it does not seem very likely so did your boyfriend hire a private investigator?"

"No, I didn't you jackass you as just a slim ball and Michiru finally sees that..." Mark smacks Haruka across the jaw with the revolver handle.

"Shut up you little bitchy orphan boy.." Mark grins seeing the rage in Haruka's eyes. Mark slowly walks over to Setsuna, squatting down in front of her,he runs his hand along Setsuna's cheek, her pulling away. "Aw....come now Setsuna my dear I know you are still not spoken for. You had no one come here with you." Setsuna spits on Mark, then man frowning as he wipes it off his face.

"Just because Erin is not here does not mean I am here for you to fondle..."

"Erin....huh.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin curses

"The window leaves me as a big ass bulls eye, the front door is just as bad, plus the splinter wood may hit them....wait Demon go into the bathroom, they should have some kind of vent to let the hot shower steam out....." Demon trots into the bathroom and points the camera up at the ceiling showing there is a vent. "Good ok, now Demon wake up Bruce, Anglea, Max and Arthur. I want you to make sure it leads to the other bathroom where they are. If it does clear a path and bring the other four. Stay in the bathroom and keep feeding me the video. I am on my way, Demon you have permission for lethal attack but only if they are in intermediate danger. I will be there soon. " Erin turns off the computer, grabs her bike helmet, gets on her bike and peels out of the driveway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin... that name sound familiar.." Mark shrugs " I am sure it is some criminal, you always did like the bad men Setsuna dear...." Mark pats Setsuna on the cheek before he stands back up. "Now then what should I do. If I let you go you will tell the cops, if I kill you I loose my cash cow. You and your friends would be missed to much to blackmail you, though Setsuna's "boyfriend" Erin I may be able to use..." All three of them look at each other and start laughing, Mark raises an eyebrow. "Now what is so funny?"

"Mark, trust me you are better off trying to catch Lassy then Erin."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demon puts the camera on the counter as he stands on the toilet, he turns his head to the side so he can get the front half of his mouth around one of the slits of the vent. He pulls straight down pulling it out of the ceiling, he puts it on the counter before grabbing the camera. He stands on his back legs, his head brushing the top of the vent. He slowly works his way into the vent system, using the toilet as support. He then crawls slowly through the vent till he sees another vent cover, he sets the camera on the other side of the vent and listens.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh really and what makes you think this Erin is so special? Hmm why will she be so hard to catch, she got super powers or something."

"No she is a secret agent you mean man." Mark looks over at Hotaru.

"Secret agent.." Mark laughs "Oh that is rich, little girl I think this Erin...has been lying to get into mommies' pants..." Hotaru glares at the man and manage to kick him in the shin. "Ow you little brat...." Marks back hands Hotaru across the face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demon growls hearing the noise _I hope leader lets me use him as a chew toy, attacking bound pup....coward..._ Demon turns his attention back to the vent, again he tilts his head to get the front half of his mouth on the vent space. Though this time he pushes to loosen the vent, before straightening his head and pulling it up into the duct work, He slowly crawls to the opening, he slowly slides his body over the edge of the vent till his front paws touch the toilet. After he pulls his body from the vent he stands back up on the toilet and grabs the camera. He silently moves from the toilet to the floor, and slowly pushes the bathroom door open.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotaru looks over to the bathroom, and sees Demon's nose as he sets the small camera on the floor.

"Mommy..." Hotaru whispers.

"Yes sweetheart "

"Doggy is in the bathroom.." Setsuna raises an eyebrow and glances over at the bathroom, she sees Demon, who gives her a quick nod before disappearing. _Oh thank god, I don't know how they know but thank god they do._

"Look Mark you are a spineless coward how DARE YOU hit Hotaru, she is a little girl you jackass" Mark snickers and looks over at Haruka.

"Ah shut it block head, I have the gun, therefore I can do what I want."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin looks at her visor as she gets the video feed from the camera, as she continues to race along the freeway.

"Good boy Demon, alright wake the others and move into the bathroom till I get there, oh and get one of the PD guys to keep the door open for me, I got an ETA ...." Erin slides under a stop truck and flies through the red light "of about 10 minutes. Demon nods as he works his way into the vent back over to the other side. He moves quickly finding the other 4 member of the team. He motions for them to follow, which they all do quickly, Demon then points to the vent, they all nod and one by one work their way into the vent. Demon trots over to one of the german shepherds and wakes him,Demon motions to the door then slides his paw along the floor . The German shepherd nods, before standing up ,grabbing the handle with his mouth opening the door. He then lays back down using a front paw to keep it open. Demon nods to the other dog before following the others into the vent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Block head? Ah come on you can't think of a better insult you ditz?" Mark smacks Haruka with the gun again.

"Shut up..." Mark sits down on the bed. "Now where was I...." Mark scratches his chin. "Oh yes, I can't kill you because people will notice and most importantly you are my cash cow Michiru dear. Can't use your racer boyfriend as blackmail people will notice, same with you friend Setsuna. So that leaves the little one..." Mark points the gun leisurely at Hotaru. "Or this "secret agent" Erin...." Mark taps his jaw with barrel of the gun. "If I take the kid Setsuna will have everyone up my ass, but of course if I am blackmailing I would threaten to kill her anyway..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin pulls into the parking lot, she pulls offer her helmet and storms into the hotel, past the desk and other guest to the elevator, her teeth grit and a small growl in her throat. Erin hits the button for the top floor, she turns her radio head set on.

"Demon you all in position?" Demon snorts "Good any change? I am to assume this guy is a amateur to keep them alive this long.." There is silence on the radio. "Good I am on the floor now I will be there in a few seconds." The elevator door opens, Erin leaves her bike helmet by the door, as she opens it, patting the german shepherd on the head. "Good boy..." Erin quickly makes her way to the bathroom and into the vent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know thought I would like to meet this Erin guy, I want to see what kind of piece of trash she is with now." Michiru looks over at the door, _I wish Erin would come barging through that door..what is.._ Michiru looks over to the bathroom, to see Erin kneeling a finger to her lips. _ERIN!!! _ Michiru elbows Haruka lighten and motions to the bathroom to Erin, Haruka grins.

"Oh no worries Mark buddy you will..." Mark rolls his eyes.

"Yeah Yeah secret agent boy is going to show up and magically save you all." Erin looks around then grins as she sees the fuse box in the closet. Erin waits till Mark has his back to her before slipping across to the closet. Erin grins her hand on the switch.

"Oi, Mark be careful what you wish for...." Mark turns around, just as Erin throws the breaker, Mark stumbles around in the dark.

"What the hell man..." Erin stands slowly moving in the dark being able to see perfectly, she grabs the gun from Mark and pistol whips him across the face. Demon and the other 4 charge into the room tackling Mark. Pinning the man to the ground as Erin puts the gun on a far table.

"Now now, it is not nice to curse with ladies present." Erin steps on his throat. " Though I have heard you like to hit poor little girls when they are tied up...." Erin looks over at the bathroom, walking over calmly switching the breaker back on " "Oh hello there..." Erin bends down to get closer to Mark's face. "You must be Mark, Michiru's manager...." Erin looks over at Michiru, "Because Michiru did not listen to my advice....." Michiru blushes and looks at the floor..

"I am sorry Erin I was just so mad....." Erin sighs and shakes her head.

" Since I am here anyway may as well as take care of this." Demon and the other four dogs growl at the man inches from his face. "Now I am only going to ask this nicely once." Erin steps on center of Mark's chest pushing on his rib cage. "Where are you account books?" Mark gasp for air for a moment.

"What why?"

"I did not want it answered with a question, I want a location come on now show me you have something between your ears other then air."

"I am not giving you my account books, that is the only evidence anyone can have to send me away." Erin shrugs as she sits on the bed and idly cleans her nails.

"Ok, I tried." Erin looks over at Demon. "Well if you guys use him as a chew toy, at least put him in the bathroom so you don't get blood everywhere..." Demon wags his tail happily as him and the other four drag Mark toward the bathroom. _First I am going to start with a leg or arm I want to make him scream, how dare he hit master's pup_ Erin stands back up and unties the group as the wolves happily drag their new toy.

"Whoa , wait wait you are not going to give me another chance." Erin leans against a wall and goes back to cleaning her claws.

"Hmm, nope.....you hit my pup, there is no way I will not punish your for that, thought I suppose it any of these lovely people..." Motions to Haruka Michiru,Setsuna and Hotaru. "Want to save your skin then I may....." Mark looks at Michiru total fear in his eyes, Michiru looks over at Erin.

"Erin, what will you do if I don't?"

"Hm probably, let the pack, all 50 have at him, then when they are done, I will call a code 15, clean up and leave."

"Code 15?"

"Oh it is a cover up code, since the pack attacked him, we take him to the woods, dump his body there, throw a could cans of empty beer around him, take some medical bloody and spread it around his body, add a bottle of Jack Daniel's sour whiskey, on him and in his mouth, you have a drunk fool who wonder into the woods and got attacked by wolves...." Erin picks at her fang with a claw tip. Everyone stares at Erin.

"You are kidding right?" Erin looks up at Haruka.

"Does it look like I am kidding..." Haruka looks into Erin's eyes seeing they are black and cold.

"No..."

"Are there any other options?" Erin sniffs and leans back on the bed.

"Ah....if he would have said something it would have just been a code 6..."

"Which is..."

" He wakes up with a bad hang over in his room and thinks this is all a dream." Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna look at each other then Mark.

"Lets give him one more chance...." Setsuna says with a sadistic grin. "Oh and Mark that is Erin by the way...."Setsuna points to Erin lean against the near by wall. Erin looks up and pushes off the wall to stand next to Setsuna, scoping up Hotaru on her shoulder.

"Oh was he talking about me love?"

"In a way Erin in a way, we will tell you later."

"Ah, well then Mark Setsuna has graced you with another change, where are you account books?" Mark swallows shuttering as he looks at Demon's snarled grin.

"They...They are in my car...." Erin looks at Setsuna.

"I don't know I think you may have to give me a little more detail for me to change my mind."

"In the passenger front seat, in my brief case, code is all 5s....." Mark starts to cry his voice extremely shaky. Erin shrugs.

"I suppose that is good enough....." Erin walks over to Mark, she pulls out a large syringe, and a small bottle of light green liquid.

"Wha...wha is that..." Erin grins putting the syringe in the bottle and pulling the stopper back. Erin taps the syringe to get air out of the mixture.

"This my dear man, is all just a bad dream brought on by too much drinking... "Erin puts the syringe in Mark's neck, the man instantly going unconscious Erin removes the needle then breaks the syringe needle off then places it in the syringe it's self before throwing it away. " Now Michiru..." Erin turns to face the smaller woman. "We are going to listen to me from now on right?" Michiru shakes her head yes, Haruka wrapping her arms around her. "Good..." Erin sets Hotaru on the bed and grabs the phone.

"Front desk..."

"Hey this a code 6 for a mister Mark Fawnell, leader code 003947"

"Code 6....243 is mister Mark's room, any preference on type?

"No sir, just bring it up to the penthouse sweet 2, and add the cost of the items to mister Mark's tab, I will take care of the rest."

"Very good Mr....Lycan..Oh it is a pleasure to be working with your sir.." Erin rolls her eyes.

"Aye aye, pleasure ,get it done as soon as possible.

"Yes sir..." Erin shakes her head and hangs up the phone, and with a grunt she flops back on the bed.

"I have yet to figure out why people don't just listen to me.....Demon get some saliva will you? so we can put some in the cans...." Demon barks.

"You really do think of everything don't you?" Erin smiles at Haruka

"I have to...."Erin hold up her hands" I am the government's grim reaper., so not finger printers or record, trust me using sulfuric acid and fire is not as fun as one would think "Erin smiles then groans as there is a knock at the door. "and that would be our lovely chariot." Erin get up and goes to the door,

"Your number 6 mister Lycan...."Erin grins,

"Thanks lad..." Erin digs some money out of her pocket and hands it to the guy.

"My pleasure...." The man quietly walks always, Erin sighs and looks over her shoulder,

"Good thing I finished early. Now you are welcome to whatever you wish now if you excuse me I have some cleaning up to do." Erin slips out the door leaving it open as the 5 animals push both the cart and Mark outside. Erin quietly hacking the elevator so it reads out of service.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka looks around the room at everyone, then the now closed door.

"Ok it is now official, Erin is the most kick ass brother in law monster killer secret agent..." Everyone laughs at Haruka, Michiru frowns slightly.

"I feel bad I made Erin do all this work,,," Haruka frowns and rubs both of Michiru's arms.

"Michi, I know you feel bad, but I am sure Erin forgives you...." Michiru sighs and looks at the floor.

"I feel like I should help her, but I am worried I will get in her way..." Setsuna puts a hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"Why don't you two stay here and watch Hotaru, sit down order some room service and relax I will help Erin ok?" Haruka looks down at Michiru her hair hanging in her eyes.

"Yeah Michi that sounds like a good idea, just take some time to take everything in...." Michiru smiles softly and looks up at the pair.

"I do not know what I would do with out your guys....." Haruka hugs Michiru.

"Well I will be back your two just relax, remember if you get worried there are 45 other guard dogs in the next two rooms..." Setsuna smiles as she slips out of the room.

Michiru sits down on the bed as Haruka goes to find the room service menu.

"Haruka, you sure Erin will not be mad? I did just what she told me not to..." Haruka sits down next to Michiru with the menu. She smiles and kisses Michiru's forehead.

"Michi, if I remember correctly she did ask if you needed any help at her house remember?"

"I know, but I still feel horrible."

"Michiru mamma it is ok papa is not upset, You are family to her, she is tired I think, I have not seen her sleep a lot."

"Hotaru has a point a lot as been going on, you know couple days ago she was just riding her bike through town." Michiru closes her eyes and leans back against Haruka.

"Yes I am sure you are right, I worry to much..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin arches an eyebrow as the elevator goes back up to the penthouse.

"Hmm...ok" Erin uses a master key card to open Marks' room, she holds the door open for the wolves to get Mark and the supplies in the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna smiles to herself as the elevator doors open. _This has certainly been a wild last couple of days and we still have not dealt with Reno yet...I hope Erin has been sleeping and eating enough, she forgets all the time it kinda worries me. _ Setsuna exits the elevator and walks over to room 243 and knocks on the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin looks over her shoulder at the door, then motions for Demon to open it. Erin hums quietly to herself as she pulls on plastic gloves and picks up a few beer cans.

Setsuna smiles down at Demon and scratches his ears.

"Hey Demon, I am here to help Erin clean up...." Demon moves aside so she can enter the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think I am going to get this pancake monster breakfast thing..." Michiru raises an eyebrow.

"Haruka that thing has limitless pancakes, a plate of bacon and sausage. and orange juice. if you eat that I am going to have to roll you out of here." Haruka pouts.

"Ah come on Michiru give me a break...." Michiru sighs.

"Fine but don't be surprised if I steal some," Haruka smiles and kisses Michiru on the cheek.

"Ok, deal how about you Hotaru?"

"They have cre...crepes? Daddy makes good ones..."

"Crepes...."

"Hotaru how do you get Erin to cook all the time?"

"I tell her I am hungry, but then I make her eat half...." Hotaru giggles. Michiru smiles at the young girl.

"You have your mother's cunning Hotaru "

"Great just don't team up on me, Michi already gives me enough trouble." Michiru swats Haruka as she goes to the phone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin stands back up having finished putting some saliva in the beer cans.

"Ack I hate that part...." Erin looks over at the group of wolves. "Ok, nose tap game...." Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she comes up behind Erin , she throws the beer cans towards each dog, which keeps them in the air by bouncing it off their noses.

"Erin what are you doing?" Erin looks over her shoulder.

"Hmm ok hey love, to make the placement look random they bounce it on their noses till I say...Stop." With that they all stop bounce the cans and they fall at assorted places in the room. "Makes it look more real and it is fun for them." Setsuna wraps her arms around Erin's waist.

"Well I came down to help you but it looks like you are almost done." Erin smiles and looks at Demon.

"Hey Demon find me the guys car keys will ya?" The wolf nods and starts to search, Erin pulls out of Setsuna's arms as she opens the whiskey bottle. "Seems like such a waste of whiskey...." Erin puts her thumb over the mouth of the bottle and sprinkles some on Mark's clothes, then puts some in his mouth, tilting his head back and rubbing his throat so it gets swallowed. Then she puts the whiskey bottle next to him.

"There we go..." Demon whimpers offering Erin the keys, Erin smiles and takes them, but then Demon still whimpers and points to Mark "What...."" Erin rolls her eyes.. "Yeah I know but you know what happens when I drink..." Demon just snorts at Erin. " Fine fine you win......" Erin grabs the whiskey bottle and downs a few gulps leaving the bottle a little under half empty. "There now come on, you. I am going to need a cold shower if we linger."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka flops down next to Michiru.

"They say it will be 15 minutes at most."

"Haruka papa? How do you eat so much?"

"Because I am hungry why else would I?

"Michiru mamma thinks you are getting fat..." Haruka snorts and Michiru laughs.

"Hotaru honey I am just trying to keep Haruka papa healthy, she should not be eating all that junk food."

"You mean like twinkies and such."

"Right she keeps that up she will not be able to fit in her racing suit." Haruka rolls her eyes.

"It is hot in there you sweat it off..."

"So is that why you have some hidden in the house Haruka papa?" Haruka sweat-drops and shrinks slightly under Michiru's gaze.

"Does she now....."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna looks at Erin very confused as they exit the room.

"What does it mean?" Erin sighs as she hits the button for the penthouse sweets.

"I don't really get drunk per say when I drink." Erin scratches Demon's ears before he heads out of the elevator. "I owe you steaks..." Erin closes the elevator doors and heads to the lobby.

"Ok then what does it do?" Erin looks over at Setsuna.

"I know you are concerned I am an angry or violent because of David. But I assure you love it is at the other end of the spectrum." Erin walks through the lobby to her bike and begins to shuffle through her saddle bags.

"What you mean like a happy or playful drunk..."

Erin pulls out a green note book, flipping through it to make sure it looks right, there number dates of concerts charities a basic account keeping book.

"Umm...something like that..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruka you have been hiding junk food around the house? Then eating it when I am not around?" Haruka scratches the back of her head

"ah...." There is a knock on the door. "Yes...saved by room service." Haruka gets up dashing to the door to greets the man with the food. After a few seconds of signing for the order Haruka pushes the cart inside the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin takes Mark's keys from her pockets and holds it up in the air. She hits the panic button and the alarm goes off.

"What do you mean sort of ? Erin can't you just tell me?" Erin sighs turning off the alarm as she sees Mark's green BMW 330.

"If you will not laugh at me.." Erin unlocks the car door, she quickly find the brief case and opens it.

"Oh course I won't..." Erin grabs a green book, she flips through it looking it over then puts it on the hood of the car. She the replaces it with the notebook from her motorcycle, closes the brief case. The the car door and locks the car, grabbing the book from the roof before walking away from the car.

"Fine...the more I drink the more aroused I get ok?" Setsuna stops walking dead in her tracks as she continues on towards her back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruka just because our food is here does not mean you are getting out of this..." Haruka smiles as she starts to dig into her pancakes."

"yameb tbu i wlil eb alespe yb mtie uyo ifhisn..." Michiru raises an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Haruka swallow her pancakes.

"I said maybe but I will be asleep by time you finish." Haruka grins and puts more pancakes in her mouth, Michiru shakes her head.

"I am not worried I have ways of making you talk....." Michiru smirks as she starts to eat her breakfast, Haruka swallows hard almost choking on her half eaten pancakes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna snaps out of it when she hears the lobby doors open, she looks up to see Erin heading to the elevator. She quickly runs to catch up to the other woman.

"That is why you have to leave? because when you drink the more aroused you get?" Erin looks over at Setsuna as she presses the button for the elevator

"Aye, I am gentleman above all, my actions under that influence tend to be...." The elevator opens and both of them step inside, Erin pulls the device for hacking the elevator off as the door closes. "much more aggressive and rough."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka finishes her 4th helping of pancakes before she flops back on the bed.

"Now I am better the tank is full.." Michiru chuckles then looks over at the clock.

"I can't believe it is only 1:48 am it seems like it has been so much longer." Haruka stretches

"Yeah well today has been non stop fun, first the 10 hr drive, then the whole hotel thing. Then Mark, it has been a busy day indeed. To think we left Erin's house at around 10am this morning." Haruka puts her hands behind her head. "I kinda feel bad for old Erin she stayed because she wanted a nice calm life with a family but there has been nothing but drama."

"Does seem that way doesn't it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The elevator opens to the second floor, where Erin steps out heading to Mark's room.

"I am confused why is that bad?" Erin arches an eyebrow as she opens the door to Mark's room to throw his car keys on the bed. Erin lets the door close on it's own as she turns to face Setsuna.

"I can not think of logical reason love...." Erin heads back to the elevator again. "I just never have let myself go in any emotional manner..." Setsuna and Erin enter the elevator heading for the penthouse sweets.

"So why don't you?" Erin looks over at her.

"Mixture of fear and not wanting to take a chance, why is it so important to you?" Setsuna turns red and looks at the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruka...." Haruka closes her eyes and relaxes against the soft bed.

"Hmm? "

"Would you be upset if I said I wanted to leave and drive the rest of the way home?" Haruka sits up and looks over at Michiru.

"No I would not be upset, I am just curious why?"

"I don't know after this little event with Mark, I want to just go home were I feel safe." Haruka arches and eyebrow, before she gets up to sit behind the smaller woman. Wrapping herself around Michiru, rest her chin on Michiru's shoulder.

"Michi I am sorry I did not know it shook you up so,"

"I just, it is Mark has been my manager for over 6 years, I just could never imagine him being capable of such a thing." Haruka hugs Michiru and kisses her cheek.

"I know it must have thrown your world upside down, I am guessing now you don't know who to trust other then me and Sets."

"Yes, I trust Erin thought, but I mean what if it happens again or I get someone worse who kidnaps me" Haruka frowns.

"Michiru I do not know what I can do to help, other then hold you and let you know I am here..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The elevator dings again and Erin steps out and goes to collect her helmet, she attempt to go back to the elevator but Setsuna blocks her path.

"Love come on now please I would like to go home...."

"No, Erin I want you to stay here....." Erin looks at Setsuna for a moment the sighs.

"As you wish but I go in a separate room...." Setsuna smiles and pulls Erin into the room with the others. Erin quirks an eyebrow at the Michiru curled up in Haruka's arms. "Hey Haruka is she is ok?" Haruka looks up at Erin and Setsuna.

"She is a little shook up from the whole Mark thing....." Erin knees in front of Michiru.

"Michiru love? look at me sweetheart.." Michiru looks over at Erin, eyes a little red and puff. "Michiru love, I know you have to be confused. Well very very very very confused,as well as panicking a little bit." Erin sighs as she collects her thoughts for a moment. "I am sure you have been with Mark for a while., you are probably worried about who you can trust. Michiru I can not give you that confidence back no one can. What you need to do is look around for the ones that are faithful and true,someone you know deep down in your heart with never harm you. Then lean on them, if you are not sure ask one of those people, it will help ease your mind." Michiru smiles at Erin and looks over her shoulder at Haruka.

"Ruka you are right Erin is like a big brother.."

"Ah...." Erin backs away and throws her hands in the air. "You guys are going to kill me before Reno gets anywhere near me" Haruka and Michiru smiles at each other at Setsuna behind Erin. With a grin Setsuna pushes Erin on the bed everyone pilling on her even Hotaru. Erin groan..." Ah man....if I wasn't flat chested I am now...." Everyone climbs off Erin laughing, Erin sits up and takes a few breaths. "Right that was lovely....so I am taking it there is a change of plans?" Michiru looks at Haruka .to Setsuna then Erin.

"It would help me a lot if I could sleep in my bed tonight." Erin gives her a small smile.

"No problem, grab your stuff, when you are done I will be in the lobby give me your key card"Erin bows slightly and heads to the lobby. Setsuna and Haruka both hug Michiru.

"Michiru it is ok, we will always be here for you. Not matter what..." Michiru smiles and closes her eyes.

"But what about my manager...." Haruka rolls her eyes before she picks up Michiru,

"For once will you not think about work...." Setsuna opens the door to allow the pair out, then she turns to Hotaru.

"Well, princess you think you can sleep in the car..."

"Only if daddy drives" Setsuna arches an eyebrow _David.....no..wait she means Erin _Setsuna squats down in front of the raven haired child.

"Why don't you go to the lobby and ask Erin, I will collect everything..." Hotaru smiles and gives Setsuna a smile and a small kiss.

"Thank you mommy." Hotaru darts out of the room down to the lobby to talk to Erin.


	11. Late Night

Erin rubs the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger as she leans against a pillar next to the bar.

"God I will be happy when this is all over, I hate putting them all through so much stress. "Erin groans and close her eyes. "I should have just got it myself....But if I did Setsuna would think I was leaving them out and" Erin groans again. "You know what screw it I need a shot." Erin rolls of the pillar to the bar.

"Hey give me a double of what every is your strongest stuff." Bar tender nods and goes to pour the drink. "At least the cold drive home on the bike should take care of the side effects of this....." The bartender sets the glass in front of Erin, Erin slides the guy a 20 "Keep it man, looks like you have had a rough night too." Bartender nods.

"Thanks"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotaru pops out of the elevator and looks around for Erin, she frowns not seeing her.

"Daddy would not sneak off...." Hotaru walks up to the desk just the top of her head above the edge. "Excuse me..." The desk clerk turns around and looks down at the small girl.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Have you seen my daddy?"

"I don't know what does he look like.?

"Ah....tall, got short fluffy hair,,,and a really big boo boo on her right eye." The desk clerk raises an eyebrow and thinks for a moment.

"I think I do little one, he is right behind you..." The desk clerk points to the bar behind Hotaru. " Right there on that stood, is that him?" Hotaru looks at were the man is pointing and sees Erin on a stool at the bar strange woman walking towards Erin.

"Yes that is daddy thank you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka puts her arm over Michiru rubbing Michiru's far shoulder as they head to the elevator, Setsuna coming not far from behind.

"Michiru honey it is ok, it is just a random thing. How about me and Setsuna interview new managers, hell have Sets run a background check if you want..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow as the elevator doors close behind her.

"What about me?" Setsuna presses the button for the lobby.

"Oh hey Sets I was just trying to make Michi feel better." Setsuna smiles at the aqua haired woman.

"You know Haruka has a point Michiru, we will help you choose a new manager, since you are a little out of sorts..." Setsuna rubs Michiru's back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin shakes her head no to the bartender after he pours her a 4th shot, Erin puts her forehead on the bar.

"God those women have horrible luck, it is like a magnet..." Erin lightly bangs her head on the bar. "This is why I never stay in one place more then 48 hours I always get sucked in to something.... being nice is over rated" A slim, woman wearing what can barely be thought of a as a dress. it ending just long enough to cover, and tight like a second skin. She puts a hand on Erin's back rubbing it slightly.

"You look out of place here..." Erin snorts and does not even look up.

"Why because I am not piss drunk on the floor?" The woman smiles and giggles slightly.

"Yes that is true but I was me interested in why a handsome man like you is alone at the bar?" _Oh god you have to be fucking kidding me, I really am not in the mood for this._

"Who said I was alone?" Hotaru stops on the outside of the bar were the carpet changes to tile as she sees Erin.

"What is daddy doing? She is not mommy..."

"Well I don't see her anywhere..."

"Yeah well you don't see air and you know it is there. Look I am very happy with my girlfriend , I am asking you please leave..." Erin takes the woman's hand from her back and drops it.

"Girlfriend not wife?" Erin raises an eyebrow looks at the woman.

"How does what I call her matter? I love her as much as a girlfriend as I would a wife."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group of three women exit the elevator.

"Hey Sets...isn't that Hotaru by the bar?" Setsuna looks up and sure enough there is Hotaru standing at the bar entrance Setsuna's eyes narrow.

"Oh Erin better not be..." Haruka grabs Setsuna's arm and holds her back.

"Easy Sets ,she is not David trust her.."

"Ruka is right Setsuna remember you were upset about her smelling of alcohol last night? It turned out she went to get the papers signed by David..." Setsuna sighs letting the anger drain from her as they get closer to Hotaru.

"Yeah you are right, I am sorry..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well a girlfriend is not as much as a commitment as wife..." Erin groans and shakes her head. The woman runs her hand along Erin's jaw along the scared eye."You look like a tough guy..." Erin again takes the woman's hand from her face.

"Ok then if you think it is on commitment level then I am her husband. Bloody hell I a-jointed twin. Now please leave me be, I have no interest in such women as yourself..." The woman smiles and sits in Erin's lap.

"Oh what forward, beautiful, sexy...hot..." _Deep breath Erin deep breath, keep your temper...._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin has the worse luck because the three older women catch up to Hotaru to the sight of the woman in Erin's lap, Setsuna seeing red.

"No..." Erin stands up dumping the woman on the floor Setsuna freezing, in the middle of the bar a few feet from Erin. "I do not like soiled dove, women of no merit, or honor or respect." Erin pulls her gun and points it at the woman. "Or in your terms my dear lady and I used that term very loosely,"Erin removes the safety on her revolver. " Sluts...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna blinks in surprise at Erin . "I am devoted to the woman I love, to me your are nothing more then a piece of trash on the side of the street, It does not matter if my lover is 1 foot 100 foot 10,000 ft from me she is my lover. Now ..." Erin squats down to the woman's face. " I suggest that leave.." Erin pulls the hammer back on the revolver "Unless you can out run a bullet, that you leave me in peace..." Erin stands back up gun still on the woman. The woman smiles as she stands.

"Oh...hard to get I like..." The woman slides her hand along Erin's hips, but pulls it away quickly blood dripping from the top of her hand, Erin holding a small dagger in her left hand.

"I said do not touch me.,,"The woman smirks as she starts to walk away.

"Now my dear sir this is far from over I will get you..." The woman walks off,

Setsuna takes a few more steps towards Erin. Erin puts her weapons away then sticks out her tongue and shutters, shaking her head.

"Gods why did you curse me so as to have to touch that harlot" Erin growls as she feels a pair of arm around her waist. "I thought I said...."

"I heard what you said..." Erin blinks for a moment then turns around to see Setsuna. Erin smiles and kisses her softly.

"Thank gods, my trigger finger was getting itchy." Erin sighs and rest her forehead on Setsuna as she closes her eyes. "Sorry it was not good judgement, I came in and had some shots, I just needed down time I guess."

"Erin.....I know you have the self control, I am sorry I am so untrusting, but after everything with David. For me to have someone as loyal as you seems surreal."

Hotaru comes running in and latches herself onto Erin's leg, Erin smiles. "Princess, I am sorry if you saw any of that. I want you to understand no matter what someone may say. I only love your mom ok?" Hotaru grins and hugs her leg tighter. _I am standing in a bar, with a beautiful woman and an little angel on my leg., this is the last place I would think I would end up........_

"I know I saw you take her hands off you every time she tried." Erin clears her throat and looks over at Haruka and Michiru.

"Michiru love you feeling any better?"

"Yes a little bit I am worried about finding another manager..." Erin walks out of the bar to the lobby to joint Haruka and Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru by her side.

"Sweetheart I will temp for now, you need to just take your time and work through this..." Haruka looks at Erin for a moment, as she slips from Setsuna's grip and collects the keycards.

"Erin how can you temp? You do not know any events or anything like that." Erin looks over her shoulder at Haruka as she heads to the desk.

""I can speak over 30 different languages, and beside Michiru's beautiful music will be what gets the events all I am is the massager...."Michiru smiles and leans against Haruka's chest.

"I am amazed our lives have just so for the better..."Erin returns after a few moments. Erin swallows and chews on her bottom lip as she looks at the floor. _Ah damn it,I swear Demon if you did this on purpose you are so getting a flea bath _Hotaru pulls on Erin's pant leg, Erin kneels down in front of the young girl.

"Daddy can you drive home?" Erin looks very confused for a moment.

"I thought mom was driving?"

"I know but Haruka papa complains she goes too slow and.....I just want you to..." Erin smiles at the girl and kisses her nose.

"How am I suppose to say no to that..." Erin ruffles Hotaru's hair as she stands. "Ok, help mom load up the car ok? I need to do something with my bike. "Haruka and Michiru head over to the Saleen quietly, Haruka still rubbing Michiru's arms softly whispering reassuring words to her. Setsuna tilts her head as she watches Erin take a few items from her bike,

"Wonder why she will not look at me.? Wait she had shots...." Setsuna helps Hotaru into the car before getting in the passenger side and smiles. Erin slides into the driver's seat, placing Mark's account book between them.

"Oh thank god Erin is driving, man I felt like a pace car..." Erin snorts and tosses a rolled up towel at Haruka and nails her in the back of the head.

"Be nice or she will not help you next time your dumb ass gets a ticket." Haruka grumbles and heads back towards the interstate, Erin not far behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin and Haruka pull up to the house around 4 am. Erin yawns and stretches as they get out of the car. She looks at Setsuna and Hotaru both sleeping soundly.

"Hey is yours asleep to?" Haruka nods as she collects Michiru.

"You going to need any help?"

"Nah two trips will not hurt me, night knuckle head." Haruka snorts.

"Night you old flea bag.." Haruka carefully enters the house. Erin smiles chuckling softly as she collects Hotaru into her arms, give Setsuna one quick glance before heading inside.

Erin easily get Hotaru into her bed, tucking her in with out waking her, but Hotaru reaches out in her sleep grabbing Erin's shirt.

"Daddy..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you, you make mommy and me happy..." Erin smiles and kisses her forehead, taking Hotaru's hand from her shirt.

"I am glad, I love you to little one." Erin slips back out , closing the door behind her before returning to the car. "Things kids say in their sleep..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka carefully lays Michiru down on the bed, before she get undress to her boxers and under shirt. Haruka looks at Michiru with a smile.

"Probably should get her in her night gown...." Haruka disrobes Michiru and puts her night gown over her , before Haruka gets into bed. Michiru mumbling in her sleep as she curls up next to Haruka.

"Funny I usually am taking it off...I love you to Michi.." Haruka kisses Michiru's forehead and closes her eyes drifting her off to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin tucks the green account book against her lower back part of her pants before she collects Setsuna into her arms. She works her way silently through the house to Setsuna's room, where she lays the woman on the bed carefully.

"Hmm need to turn the system on...." Erin quietly heads down stairs, she stops at a console on the wall behind the stairs, she enters a code turning the system on. It automatically locks all the windows in doors, and begins to scan with an assortment of lasers. Erin yawns and stretches. "I wonder were I sleep...last time Setsuna pulled me into her room...." Erin shrugs and heads up stairs.

"Next to the room will be ok..." The system beeps a few times before the lasers turn red and become solid. Erin finds a corner of the wall, she leans back against the wall sitting upright, arms across her chest and closes her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna rolls over and yawns, she glances over at the clock.

"11am? I must have fallen asleep in the car..." Setsuna stands and stretches, noticing she is wearing her clothes from yesterday. "Ok....so I am guess Erin carried me and Hotaru in but where is she?" Setsuna walks over to her dresser to change into some loose fitting clothes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru yawns rolling over and looking up at the slumbering Haruka.

"I don't want to get up yet...." Michiru frowns for a brief second . "This has been an extreme couple days, but .." Michiru smiles and moves some of Haruka's hair from her eyes. "we are here for each other. ....." Michiru slides from Haruka, then pauses and looks down at herself. "Hmm looks like she changed my clothes..." Michiru smiles at the blonde and shakes her head slowly. "Ruka you can be so sweet sometimes without even knowing it...." Michiru slowly makes her way to the kitchen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeah going to need a shower, but I need to check on Hotaru and find Erin...." Setsuna opens the door to her room then raises an eyebrow as she hits something warm with her foot. "What the..." Setsuna looks down to see it is Erin." You are kidding me she sleep out in the hall? Why didn't she sleep with me in the bed?" Setsuna kneels down and shakes Erin slightly. "Erin wake up....." Erin mumble.

"No...no...I don't care, I wanta play..." Setsuna chuckles, Setsuna shakes Erin a little harder. Erin groans rolling her shoulder as she slowly wakes up. "Huh...." Erin looks over to see Setsuna kneel next to her. "Setsuna love did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, why did you sleep in the hall?"`

"Huh...the hall oh yeah, I was not sure where you wanted me to sleep..." Setsuna laughs and leans against Erin.

"Erin you idiot, you can sleep in the bed with me, it is ok. Why wouldn't it be..." Erin shrugs as she gets to her feet.

"I just do not want to assume, I rather hear it from the lady whom I am sharing the bed with..." Setsuna stands and shakes her head before kissing Erin softly.

"I knew I should have just kept you tied down 10 years ago..." Erin chuckles then wraps her arm around Setsuna's waist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patterson sits in his apartment sharping his knives, he looks out his window.

"Why do I feel so wrong for doing this? I mean she got me fired yeah, but...." He flips the blade over starting on the other side. "is it really that big of a problem to kill her over?" Patterson stops sharping his knife his hands laying relaxed " I have known her since the academy days, she is not one to use position for personal gain..." He sets his knife and sharping stone down. "I mean yeah I guess we did kinda go a little overboard with that Lycan guy..." He scratches his stubbled jaw. " Adrenaline thing I guess, but after being in that tree with Setsuna's horrible ex." He shutters"I am not that kind of man, if I do this does it me like David? A weak pathetic man who never takes responsibility for his actions..." He starts to roll a clip of ammo for his pistol in his hands. "In the academy everything was so cut and dry, what the hell happened to that me? It has only been what? We finished when I was 20 so..8 years." Patterson worries his bottom lip. "I am mad at her yeah, but if I saw someone do that to my wife or kid I could understand, I could have just talked to Usagi and go though some training or something. There no reason to kill her, she was doing her job. Hell we may have killed the guy if she did not stop us..." Patterson stands up, putting his gear in his belt before he grabs his jacket and keys. "Thats it , screw this Reno guy, I have to talk to Setsuna and tell her I am sorry and I fucked up. Otherwise I am no better then that pathetic spineless worm David." Patterson closes and locks the door behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna opens the door to Hotaru's room to check on the small girl,she smiles seeing Hotaru is sound asleep.

"Is she ok?" Setsuna closes the door and smiles.

"Yeah she is sound asleep,"

"Good, you want to get some breakfast/lunch?" Setsuna smiles and kisses Erin softly. Erin raises an eyebrow giving Setsuna an odd look when they part. "What was that for?" Setsuna shakes her head, grabbing Erin's arm and heading down stairs. "Not that I am complaining..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru looks up as Setsuna and Erin come down the stairs,

"Morning Setsuna, Erin." Erin smiles and bows slightly.

"Morning Michiru" Setsuna take a seat at the table, Erin looking over at Michiru. "Michiru how are you feeling?" Michiru pauses to look over at Erin, as she sits down with her tea. Erin walks over to the living room table and drops the green account book next to her laptop.

"Ok, I am still a little shaky."

"I know it has to be hard, you are a very trusting caring person Michiru. It is horrible for someone like you to get hurt like this. We are all will help you in anyway you need, even if you may not trust me which I can understand. You just need ask..." Michiru looks up at Erin and shakes her head no. Erin pulls out a chair and sits next to Setsuna.

"Erin I trust you, you have done nothing but get things done we thought impossible, you made Ruka smile, got David to sign the divorce papers and saved us from Mark somehow I can't even begin to figure out how."

"Oh it was the laptop..." Erin grabs a roll, taking a bite.

"The laptop? what you mean by that?" Erin tosses the other half of the roll in her mouth and swallows.

"He unplugged it, it beeped and when it did not reconnect with in a few minutes I knew something was wrong. I hacked the hotel security cameras."_ That reminds me need to clean the screen.._

"So if he wouldn't have pulled the laptop line out you would have never know." Erin sips on her coffee.

"I never said that I just would not have known till the turn of the hour."

"What? How could you do that?"

"Demon...he had a 2nd set of key cards..." Setsuna chuckles.

"You really do think of everything...."" Erin shakes her head and goes back to her coffee,

"It is what people payed for...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patterson pulls up into the drive way, raising an eyebrow at the Saleen and Akatri.

"Huh, looks like her roommate got some new cars..." He takes a deep breath as he approaches the door. Erin looks over at the console when it beeps.

"Hmm someone is at the door..." Erin gets up and heads to the door before Setsuna or Michiru can say anything or ask how she knows. Patterson takes another deep breath and goes to knock on the door. But the door swings open as Erin in the door,way Patterson just knocking on air.

"Huhh....Oh Lycan hey man....look about the stuff before." Patterson looks down at his feet. "I am sorry I was out of line,I was wrong. Setsuna was right to fire me, made me realizes that I have turned into god knows what since the academy." Erin reaches out and puts a hand on Patterson's shoulder, Patterson looking up fear in his eyes.

"You know something ...what is your first name?"

"Ah...Jeff.."

"You know what Jeff in the last 2 years I have traveled all around Japan, you have not treated me any different they any other person.." Patterson shutters and looks at the ground. "But you are the only one that has come to say he was sorry and admit he was wrong." Patterson looks up at Erin, Erin smiling. "Come on in we got breakfast if you want any...." Patterson stares at Erin in shock.

"You are not going to rip me apart?" Erin laughs Patterson shrinking slightly at the sight of Erin's teeth.

"What good would that do? Trust me when, I tell you violence is like a ripple in a pond may start out small put the farther it goes the bigger it gets." Erin pats him on the back and steps out of the way. "But I do believe you have others to apologize to other then me" Patterson nods and walks in quietly. Setsuna looks up as Erin comes back into the kitchen Patterson a few feet behind her.

"Hey koibito1, who was...." Setsuna's eyes narrow. "Erin what is he doing in the house?" Erin raises an eyebrow, then pushes Patterson in front of her.

"Setsuna....I came to say I was sorry you had every right to fire me." Setsuna blinks slightly taken back. "I have no idea what has happened to me over the years, I would have never done anything like this 8 years ago. I am not coming back to beg for my job or anything like that. I should have just talked to Usagi about taking some anger management classes or something. I got this mad idea of killing you because you took my job." Patterson swallows and looks at the floor.

"But after a couple hours in the tree with your ex, I realized if I kept going on this path I would become him. A pathetic shell of a man who does not take responsibility for his own actions. I don't want that, I am smarter and stronger then that. You can kick me out if you want, but I just thought the at least I could do other then apologize is tell you Reno's plan of attack." Erin arches an eyebrow, _Ok this is new....usually if they defect they don't tell you shit.._Setsuna slowly stands and walk over to Erin putting an arm around her waist.

"Erin , what do you think?" Erin kisses Setsuna's forehead, as she slowly looks over Patterson.

"I think he is truly sorry, he knows coming here I could have ripped him apart. He did not run back to his car after talking to me, he came to talk to you. His behavior and physical stance are extremely different as well."

" Patterson what about the others?"

"Well I can not say anything for them, but to go as extreme as to kill someone over your own mistake is inexcusable if they stay with Reno, they are no longer co-workers they are thugs just like Reno." Setsuna looks up at Erin and closes her eyes leaning against the taller woman.

"Patterson..." The man finally looks up from the floor to Setsuna. "I have not signed your termination paperwork yet.....if Erin is willing to trust your have truly have come to terms with this. Then I will shred them, but if this is false and you are just doing it to get information for Reno or whoever I will execute you, you understand?" Patterson stares at Setsuna,

"You would.....but Sir...I don't..."

"Yeah by the book you don't but to come here and do what you did proves to me that the behavior is not a norm. It obviously bothered you enough to do this...." Patterson smiles and hugs Setsuna lifting her off the ground spinning her around, Erin laughing.

"Thank you, really thanks not just for job...but...understanding." Setsuna shakes her head and smiles as Patterson puts her down.

"You really should thank Erin here, she was the one that taught me one time actions do not define a man." Patterson looks over at Erin.

"Thank you....um is Haruka around? I still need to apologize her..." Patterson turns towards Michiru. "As well as you Miss Kaiou...." Erin chuckles and pats Patterson on the back.

"Come sit down before your legs give out...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka yawns and stretches arching her back as she raises her arms above her head.

"Looks like Michi is cooking..." Haruka rolls out of bed and ruffles her hair in a vain attempt to tame it. "I hope she is feeling better" Haruka chuckles as she walks out of there room, again stretching putting her hands over her head. "Michi? Are you downstairs..."

"Of course it is only a 2 story house..." Haruka snorts and heads down stairs, freezing at the last stair seeing Patterson.

"What is HE doing here." Erin gets up standing in front of Patterson, Patterson raises an eyebrow as he looks at Erin's back. _He is protecting me? after all I did to him? Those rumors are way off..._

"Haruka calm down he is here to apologize, he realized he made a mistake and he is coming to correct it."

"Ah come Erin you know this is bull shit!"

"If I thought it was untrue would I have my back to him?" Haruka looks at Erin then Setsuna.

"Sets?"

"I have to agree with Erin, Patterson's behavior has changed drastically." Haruka looks over at Michiru.

"Michi?"

"Ruka I don't know he even wants to apologize to me and he never even spoke to me."

"I wish to apologize to you Miss Kaiou, because rather then being happy of the return of your lover, I turned it into a bar fight, needless taunting and harassing Lycan, angered Haruka and Setsuna. Just because I did not directly speak to you does not mean I had no effect on you ." Haruka sighs and walks the rest of the way to the table and flops down next to Michiru.

"Fine, but it does not mean I trust or like you." Patterson nods, and Erin returns to her chair.

"I understand."

Erin yawns and leans back in her chair.

"Erin?"

"Aye agam ban-dia2?"

"How much did you sleep last night?"

"Ah...an hour or two why?" Setsuna rolls her eyes and back hands Erin. in the head.

"You idiot, when is the last time you got a full nights sleep?"

"Ah......can't remember..."

"Erin you ..." Setsuna shakes her head and Patterson laughs.

"Erin is a good match for your Setsuna." Erin smiles.

"So Patterson not to be rude, but do you mind telling up what that annoying little cockroach is up to?"

"No not at all, after you guys ran into him at the station. He put out a bulletin for anyone who has a beef with you, he has over 10,000 worth of thugs from all over Japan." Erin puts her head on the table.

"Knew I should have brought more ammo..."

"Erin! over 10,000 men and all you can think is you don't have enough ammo? There is only Haruka, me, you and Patterson, 3 of us and the pack, there is not way in hell." Erin groans and stands up.

"Looks I have some adjustments to do with..." Setsuna grabs Erin's arm and pulls her back into her seat.

"Look Erin I know you hate asking for help, but you will get yourself killed. I want you to call Daniel". Erin raises an eyebrow .

"Love I..."

"No you can be a knight in shinning armor another day, you need a army. Now call him..." Patterson looks over at Michiru and Haruka.

"Who is Daniel?"

"No clue..."

"But Setsuna leannan3..."

"No, remember when you gave me the divorce papers you told me it is amazing what you can do with help? Take your own advice...." Erin sighs and bows her head,grumbling._ Just do it, you know there is no way you can come close to winning, _

"Ok fine......" Erin stands up and grabs a black box about the size of a shoe box and sets it on the table. "Can't believe I am doing this..." Erin turns the device on a small holograph screen pops up, after a few seconds numbers appear on the screen. Erin sighs and dials the number, the box ringing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"United States defense department this is Daniel"

"Hey Danny"

"Lycan? You are actually calling me directly for once. Must be something big..." Erin scratches the back of her head.

"Ah.......it is about Reno...." Patterson ,Haruka and Michiru all gawk at the screen.

"Daniel is...."

"The US's .."

"Head of defense department." All three of them look over at Setsuna and Erin. Setsuna shakes her head and slides next to Erin.

"Daniel? this is Setsuna..you talked to me on the phone before?"

"Ah yes, it is good to put a face with a voice, looks like Lycan caught himself an angel..." Setsuna blushes, slightly.

"Yes perfect for the hound of hell, to balance her out. Daniel Lycan needs your help..." Erin buries her head in her hands, Daniel arches an eyebrow.

"Hound of Hell that is a good one have to remember that. Ok....more paperwork..." Setsuna elbows Erin, who grumbles but sits up back up.

"It is Reno....Dia cuidich mi4" Haruka, Michiru and Patterson all stand up and stand behind Setsuna and Erin.

"Ah...I see your family is there....wait you are living with Tenou and Kaiou? Why didn't you say anything?" Erin grunts and puts her arms across her chest.

"Did not think it mattered...." Haruka waves slightly at the screen.

"Hey, ah we need to help this hard head irishman out, She has saved Setsuna from a horrible husband, Michiru from a dirty Manager and me...she helped me deal with my parents death. Now Reno is coming after her with..." Haruka looks over her shoulder at Patterson.

"Over 10,000 men..."

"Yeah from all over Japan, basically anyone who is pissed at Lycan." Erin grumbles. _This is insane_

"I still say I will be fine with a few adjustments....Dia"

"Setsuna, you are Erin's lover correct" Setsuna puts some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes Daniel,,"

"Good someone strong headed enough to stop this suicidal idiot..."

"Hey!!"

"Lycan man it is true..." Erin snorts,

"Do we know when Reno is thinking of attacking and where?" Erin glances over her shoulder to Patterson.

"Ask him..."

"Ah...hello . Mister Daniel Sir...ah I....lets say I changed my mind, Reno is going to attack the 27th at 3am with the who ever shows up."

"Hm....today is the 25th, plenty of time. Now I am going to take a leap here and say it is a Tenou and Kaiou's home that this conflict will happen?"

"Yes,,,,"

"Ok, so we will do mostly infantry, snipers and artillery for the mass..Now Lycan as much as you are hating this right now, We are ¾ of the reason Ronald hates you,so don't try the it was before you again. I am glad you have allies who can make you think like a rational human." Erin grumbles and looks at the floor, Setsuna smiles and kisses Erin softly.

"Come on Danny you know I do not work with people for a reason."

"To bad Lycan ,So I heard heard rumor your pack found you?"

"They found me with 20 pups and 20 PD dogs followed me home. It makes a pack of 50..."Erin sighs and closes her eyes, trying to block everything out..

"Can you handle a pack that big....never mind forget I ask I remember the K9 case were you had over 300. So I am going to report to Lady Setsuna and her friends and not you Lycan.."

" What? why? You are kidding? they do not have the level clearance"

"Because they will look at it the same way we all do,"

"Which is..."

"Protecting a good friend who will get himself killed otherwise. Until the Reno issue is resolved Lycan they have total clearance just like you." Erin rolls her eyes and goes to stand up but Setsuna sits in her lap keeping her in her chair. _Sure whatever Daniel you just want to drool over Setsuna, horny old bastard_

"No, no running away..." Daniel laughs.

"You certainly got your hands full Lycan, but I am sure she is just what you need. Well I am wasting time, I am going to put out a world wide drag net for anyone one who can spare any men..."

"Hey Daniel..."

"Yes Lycan?"

"Please please please no russian ladies, I want Vlad he owes me Vodka." Daniel laughs again.

"I am sure Setsuna can handle the ladies...I will get back to you later to night...." Daniel cuts the feed and Erin flops back her head hanging over the back of the chair so she is looking at the ceiling.

"So what a second...I am confused Lycan just got the US defense department to agree to gather an army for him?"

"Basically yeah, and it is Erin not Lycan and He is a she..." Patterson looks at Setsuna then Erin back to Setsuna.

"Hm did not figure you for that road Setsuna, Hell I haven't see this happy since you graduate from the academy. Ok so what do we do now....."

Everyone looks up as there is a loud howl right outside the door. Haruka walks over to the large bay window in the living room and pulls the curtain back. There is Demon with the other 49 dogs crowded around Erin's bike. Patterson jumps so high he about hits his head on the ceiling. "How did those get here ? Those things pulled me out of a tree."

"Aye, that is my pack Patterson, the largest 10, have tags and have trained and lived with me since they were born. But no worries as long as they understand you are an ally there is no issue."

"Wait you trained those things?" The pulled me out of a 20ft oak and gaged me with my own shirt, before removing anything useful from my pants in under 5 minutes." Haruka grins and opens the garage the group quickly getting in , Demon opening the door and heading into the house. Demon stops, he sets himself in a aggressive stance, head down, teeth showing as he growls at Patterson.

"Oh god..." Erin looks at Setsuna.

"Love, either you need to talk to Demon or let me up."

"I like option C better" Erin raises an eyebrow, Setsuna whistles and Demon comes happily trotting very to her, his gaze never leaving Patterson.

"Demon it is ok, he is an ally realized he was wrong, now he is helping us..." Patterson watches as Erin talks to the large animal using some hand signals as she does, he about passed out when Demon signs back to Erin by drawing them out with his paw.

"Yes me and mate are sure..." Demon nods then lays on the floor by Erin's feet.

"The more I hang around Erin, Setsuna the more I think that I must be seeing things." Setsuna smiles.

"Yes she has that perfect tactical mind, but still needs to learn to socialize." Erin snorts,

"Make me sound like a wild animal."

"Hey Erin, you did not us an of those odd hand signals like name and so forth..." Erin looks over at Haruka .

"Aye those are the 1st level once they are good that way, I start mixing it with sign language then 3rd and final stage is just sign language." Demon tilts his head look up the stairs, then at Erin who just nods, Demon heading up stairs to Hotaru's room.

"Puppy!!!"

` "There is no use in showing them a certain word if they do not understand. Looks like Hotaru is up."

"But how..."

"Do they answer? Simple they draw the symbol with their paw on the ground." Erin yawns, Setsuna shakes her head as she gets off Erin's lap and grabs her hand.

"Come on...you are going to sleep right now..." Erin stumbles slightly as Setsuna pulls her upstairs.

"Huh....wait" Demon comes down the stairs little Hotaru on his back like he was a horse. Hotaru pets Demon's head and smiles.

"You are a good puppy...." Setsuna returns a few moments later , with a grin.

"What did you do?"

""Oh nothing..." Setsuna hold up an empty bottle that has a few drops of a oddly familiar green liquid.

"You tranquilized Erin?"

"Yeah. not that hard when I distract her....Well giving her the shot is not hard, trying to keep focus is..." Haruka and Michiru grin and pat Setsuna on the back.

"When Erin will not sleep there always option D" Hotaru pulls on Setsuna's skirt. Setsuna smiles down at the girl.

"Mommy what did you do to daddy?" Setsuna chuckles as she bends down to talk to Hotaru.

"Mommy gave daddy some special medicine to sleep sweetheart, Erin should wake tomorrow morning all better." Hotaru grins and hugs Setsuna's neck.

"Thank you mommy, daddy would not sleep when I tried to get her, I got her to eat though.." Haruka chuckles.

"Yeah she does, she makes Erin cook then makes Erin eat half." Setsuna smiles as she stands back up.

"I am just glad I don't have to use an IV drip, Well it is a nice afternoon Haruka you want take one of the cars out for a drive..." Haruka does a cartoon moment, were as soon as Setsuna said drive she left a small puff of smoke and is now sitting in the Akatari. Setsuna smiles as she takes Hotaru's hand, Michiru walking in front of them. Patterson just standing there. Setsuna looks over her shoulder at Patterson. "Ah come on we don't bite only Erin...." Setsuna laughs at Patterson's face, "I am kidding."

1Koibito = Japanese for lover/sweetheart/

2Agam Ban-dia = My Goddess in Gaelic

3Leannan- Gaelic for lover/sweetheart

4Dia cuidich mi- Gaelic for God help me


	12. The Final Show Down

Erin groans putting her hand on her forehead as she sits up.

"Ah man, what the hell..." Erin raises an eyebrow as Setsuna shifts slightly. Erin sighs blinking a few times. "Gods.....from now on all my drugs are under lock and key." Setsuna smiles as she looks up at Erin.

"Well you would not listen to reason..." Erin looks down at Setsuna and chuckles.

"I keep forgetting how dangerous you are." Setsuna smiles and kisses Erin softly,then chews her bottom lip.

"Erin can I ask you a personal question?"

"Aye of course love."

"Ah you don't think I am some horny little high schooler or anything, since well I can't keep my hands off you." Erin just looks at Setsuna for a moment then smiles softly.

"No love, I assume you had selfish lovers who only cared about their pleasure and not yours. So how should say this..." Erin licks her bottom lip and thinks for a moment. "You crave it simply because you never had it before. Like finding a new favorite food I suppose, you eat it a lot for the first couple months, pretty much all the time. Then after that you still eat it just not 4 times a day more like once a day or 3 to 4 times a week." Setsuna just looks at Erin and kisses her passionately

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka and Michiru sitting in the living room as hundred of people walk around with different charts, maps and plans. Haruka just shakes her head and chuckles.

"It is like the 3rd world war or something" Haruka looks around the room, there is a computer on every table. Three people around each computer, people on phones speaking hundreds of languages.

"It is amazing, but I am grateful, I want Erin to be able to stay without having to go in a gun battle everyday." Haruka smiles and pulls an arm over Michiru's shoulders pulling her close.

"Yeah she had on hell of an entrance though didn't she?" Michiru giggles and leans against Haruka's shoulder

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin arches an eyebrow and returns the woman's kiss, Setsuna parting her lips teasing Erin's tongue into her mouth. Setsuna shivers slightly as Erin's tongue stud grazes the roof of her mouth. Setsuna pulls away breathless looking over at Erin with a small smile. Setsuna places a hand on Erin's jaw.

"Leannan?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Setsuna looks up at Erin. "Yes I just....I don't know feel like this is some kind of cruel joke or dream." Erin smirks and slides from under Setsuna letting the woman lay back on the bed as Erin holds herself over Setsuna.

"A dream huh?" Erin supports her weight on her right arm as she starts to slowly kisses Setsuna's neck, her hands brush across Setsuna's breast. "Suppose I should make it one to remember then..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel clears his throat, gaining the pair's attention. The man smiles and pushes some red hair out of his brown eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two face to face, I am a very big fan of both of you racing Tenou and Kaiou's musical talents." Haruka smiles offering Daniel her hand. Daniel takes Haruka's hand shaking it.

"Hey I should be thanking you for helping us. Erin kinda slammed into my life." Daniel releases Haruka's hand.

"Yes she does have that effect on people. How did you get her to stay in one place?"

"Our roommate Setsuna actually was the one that convinced her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna's breath catches before she moans softly.

"Erin....."

"Hmm..." Erin replies as she starts to tease Setsuna's nipples.

"I..." Setsuna bites on her lower lip. "There are " Erin continues down Setsuna's neck to along her collarbone. "People in..."Setsuna tilts her head back as Erin flicks her tongue across her nipple. her left hand going to give her other breast lavish treatment as well. "house.." Erin smiles and pauses for a moment her fingertips still rolling and pinching Setsuna nipple softly.

"So? " Erin goes back to teasing Setsuna's breast with her tongue, slowly taking it into her mouth, sucking softly and flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Setsuna arches her back and buries her hands into Erin's hair.

"What if..." Setsuna bites her knuckle to keep from moaning as Erin's hand starts to slowly drift downward. "They hear...." Erin smirks pulling away from Setsuna's breast to follow the trail of her mischievous hands.

"So you want me to stop?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel takes a seat across from the pair and places a folder on the table.

"How much do you know about Lycan? On a personal level I am sure by now you know her on the professional level very well."

"Personal level? Like her family or something like that?" Michiru frowns curling up around Haruka recalling what happened to Erin's family.

"Yes in way, do you know anything about her education? This security system for example, any of her inventions haven't you wonder how she knows how to do it?" Haruka and Michiru look at each other for a moment then back to Daniel.

"No not really but now I am wondering how she does it, she was in the military all her life she never went to school."

"Yes that is true, a few years ago I decided to go digging to figure it out. As I am sure you have notice Lycan does not say much about herself. I think it is because she does not want people to give her fake sympathy."

"I can under stand that," Daniel smiles and opens the folder pushing it towards them.

"It took me two years to find theses Lycan hid them well by using her real name."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna swallows her breathing heavy as Erin slides her thumb along Setsuna's clit. Setsuna moans Erin's name. Erin smiles as she kisses Setsuna's stomach.

"If you want me to stop love, just tell me...." Setsuna looks down at Erin, panting a battle between here desires and her humility in her eyes. _Damn it Erin....why do you have to be good at everything you do....Everyone is down stairs....I usually don't hear them when I am down there and they are just loud as me and Erin......Besides Setsuna it is not like it is a secret everyone knows...._Setsuna looks down at Erin, Setsuna licks her bottom lip,giving Erin a small nod, guiding her gentle with her hands. Erin smirks and happily goes to work. Erin slides her tip of her tongue down the length of Setsuna's entrance, then rolls her tongue her tongue stud brushing Setsuna's clit.

"Please stop teasing me..."

"Aw they you take all the fun out of it." Erin chuckles shifting slightly before she enters Setsuna at a torturing paces, slowly rolling and twisting her tongue as she does. Setsuna practically screams Erin's name, as she scratches along Erin's scalp.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka raises an eyebrow and pulls the folder the rest of the way from the table. Michiru looks over her shoulder then they both look at Daniel.

"Are these copies?"

"Yes they are copies of all the master degrees she has obtained during the last 2 years."

"2 years? all 12 of these? " Daniel nods.

"From what the paperwork says, she came in and tested out of all the classes for the degree. One at a time."

"So Erin came lets say yesterday and she would have tested out all of the classes for this....aeronautic master? So they would give her the masters?"

"Yes I have no idea where she learned all these things."

"I do..." Michiru and Daniel look over at Haruka.

"It is obvious now, when she was hurt and helping Sets study, she must have been studying too. The senior years of the academy she had free run so she must have done it then."

"So...any free moment Erin had she would read a book" Haruka nods.

"But not manga or magazine she read giant text books and the scary part is that much info for 12 masters in 4-5 years for one person. She could only have read them once." Daniel closes the folder taking it back off the table.

"I did not mean to cause any kind of rift I just thought it was something you may want to know." Haruka shakes her head no.

"You did not create a rift, we are used to random things about Erin coming out by now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin continues to rolls,twist and thrust her tongue in and out of Setsuna. Setsuna's head is back her eyes closed, moaning Erin's name as he hips buck wildly against Erin's mouth. Erin grins continues her assault, she starts to feel Setsuna climb,as she tightens around Erin's tongue. Erin slowly slides her tongue out then with a quick flick of Setsuna clit with the tip of her tongue. Setsuna screams Erin's name as she orgasm, her body becoming ridged as it racks her body. After a moment she body lowers it's self back on to the bed. Erin takes her time cleaning Setsuna's not wanting to miss a single drop . Erin sits up leaning back on her left arm, brushing some hair out of Setsuna's eyes with her right hand.

"You know, for wanting me to stop being so frisky, that did not really help your argument..." Erin laughs and kisses her cheek.

"Who said I want you to stop? Setsuna makes a face and hits Erin in the face with her pillow,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Daniel do you know anything about Erin and Osaka?" Daniel freezes for a moment before leaning back in the chair.

"Yes I do but I am sure you know most of it."

"We do Erin told us how many, how long and why but she did not tell us what she did to the men..." Daniel looks over his shoulder,he spots a man with auburn hair, wildly escaping from under his hat, and a just as wild wiry beard.

"Vlad!" The man raises an eyebrow, he walks over with favoring his right leg.

"Da?" Daniel motions to Haruka and Michiru.

"These are Lycan's roommates..." Vlad looks over at the pair and smiles.

"Ah nice to meet the people insane enough to live with the hell hound..." Haruka blinks for a moment letting the words work her way into her mind after filtering out the heavy russian accent.

"Vlad sit they want to know about Osaka..." Vlad looks them up and down scratching his beard with a tan scarred hand.

"You two sure? You may not look at Lycan the same again..." Vlad takes a sit in the love seat across from Haruka and Michiru and to Daniel's right.

"She has told us that it was very extreme, we are just curious. Erin has a very ...."

"Interesting" Michiru fills in the word.

"Thanks tenshi, yes interesting past, we just want to know so we can know her better as Erin not Lycan." Vlad and Daniel look at each other for a moment before Daniel nods to Vlad.

"Ok, but hope you are not going to eat any time soon..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin laughs at Setsuna who is pretending to pout.

"Ah come on love....you telling me you did not like it?" Setsuna coughs and turns red.

"That is not the point." Erin snickers.

"Yeah it is , I would never no matter what turn down a chance to make love to you, and if you enjoy it. How often,where and what does not matter." Setsuna smiles to herself but turns away so Erin can't see.

"I am not that kind of woman...." Erin raises an eyebrow and stands walking over towards Setsuna.

"You are not a beautiful, intelligent, loving,caring unbelievably sexy woman...." _.....God she has a sliver tongue _

"No, I am not a horny teenager..." Erin snorts and grabs Setsuna picking her up and heads to the bathroom .

"I do believe you are the only one who has called yourself that. Now don't make me have to tie you down and show you, what exactly you are to me, because will have to call out of work for a good 3 months." Setsuna turns red as Erin sets her down., Setsuna playfully slaps Erin's chest, Erin smiles. "Besides you are a bad lier." Erin laughs as Setsuna pushes her out of the bathroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, you know that there were around 1040 men, hung by the rafters, that they all were tortured and killed."

"Yes and Erin told us it was because she had to watch them rape and kill her sister..." Daniel and Vlad look at each for a moment.

"Yeah....Well " Vlad sighs " You ever seen those flesh eating fish? They pick a body clean to the bone."

"Yes .."

"Well that is what Lycan did, one by one while they were sill alive she skinned and ate them, everything but digestive track, intestines ,stomach, urinary track so on."

"But to do that the man would die before she was done..." Vlad licks his bottom lip and looks at the floor.

"Yes normally it would, but Lycan.....keep heating the blade red hot...." Haruka and Michiru look confused at each other. "Every time she cut the red hot knife would seals the wound by burning the flesh to cover it up, causing it to stop the bleeding,"

"So...." Vlad nods

"They felt everything until Erin cut out the heart, which was after she removed all the flesh from the arms, neck and ribs cage."

"So they looked like an anatomy model"

"Yeah Lycan is very precise how she managed to do that no one can figure out, she managed to remove the flesh but leave the required veins and nerves..." Michiru shutters. "All the other men had to hear the screams of their comrades getting tortured. They were all blind folded so they could not see were or who Lycan was going to do next."

"What did Erin do with the organs she did not.." Haruka swallows " eat..." Vlad looks at Daniel then gives Haruka a small crooked smile.

"She packed it all in sealed barrels and had it delivered to Reno, with a simple message. No matter what you may think, no matter how many barrels I send you will never have enough guts to stand up to me like a man..."

"Guts....." Michiru puts an hand on Haruka's arm.

"Haruka all the stuff Erin did not eat is what a lot of people refer to as guts..."

"So she tortured, ate and killed 1040 mean then send the remaining organs to Reno? Why Reno?"

"He was the one that leaked the info, they were his men and they were his orders."

"Man this Reno guy is a real fucking idiot." Vlad and Daniel laugh. "what?"

"No you are right it is just funny, he is a fool he keeps poking a lion in a cage, but he is not thinking about what will happen when the cage opens..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin stretches as she pulls on some cargo pants and a loose tee shirt, she looks over at the bathroom and smiles softly before she flops back on the bed. Setsuna comes out a few moments later and kicks Erin's foot which is dangling over the edge of the bed. Erin sits up and smiles

"Still make my heart skip a beat every time I see you love." Setsuna smacks Erin in the shoulder as Erin stands.

"Come on we need to talk to Daniel..." Erin grunts and rolls her eyes as she opens the door.

"Don't remind me, still think I would be fine..." Setsuna shakes her head and grabs Erin pulling her down the hall.

"Then I think you need your head examined."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is a loud mummer around the dimly lit warehouse, Reno is sitting at his desk.

"Ok setting down ok, we are all here for the same reason. Lycan....." There is outburst of cursing and swearing.

"Yes yes we all hate him, but he has made mistake, he has settled down. He has a wife and child and two friends. We now have leverage against the bastard. We plan to attack tonight at 3am between the hours of 2am and 4am is when he tends to sleep. Just because he is asleep does not mean he is defenseless. We all have learned that the hard way, now as you can see behind me..." Reno points to a large satellite image of the house.

"This is the target it is a residential area so I doubt there will be any kind of traps Lycan cares to much about casualties."

"You sure? I mean Lycan can be a real pain in the ass, he is always a at least a step ahead of us."

"I can understand, your concern so just in case I am sending half of you to Tokyo military base to steal there tanks and vehicles .It will make us for mobile and efficient. Now like I was saying this is set on a 45 degree angle, the front door faces the main road into town, I say we run the tanks and other vehicles up that way, while the remaining half comes through from behind through the forest around house. Lycan is only one man, given an impossible perfect one. But never has asked for any help when it deals with conflict. So I am thinking we are fighting against maybe 8 all together."

"Why don't we just blow it up?"

"Ah come now I want Lycan alive so I can torture him make hims watch his friends and family die. We physically may not be a match for him but mentally we are. He is strictly tactical no emotional asset. So this territory of being in love and having friends is new to him and he is very likely to make mistakes. So, it is ....3pm now, I want half of you to got and get the tanks and vehicles now, so maybe it can be used as a distraction to thin out Lycan's ranks even more. We all together on this?" There is a loud cheer from the crowd, Reno sits down and smirks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin grumbles as her and Setsuna walk down stairs, Erin turns her head to the side confused as everyone starts to clap.

"What the hell?" Setsuna turns red and hides behind Erin. _Oh god they must have heard us_

_ "_Ah Lycan..." Vlad comes over and pats Erin hard on the back. 'We are glad you found someone strong enough to put you on a leash. " Erin snorts and tackles Vlad to the floor. Setsuna stares at the pair for a moment then starts to laugh,like the others as Erin puts Vlad on her feet and hold him up in the air as he swings trying to hit her. "Ah no fair you old mutt..." Erin smiles and quickly gets to her feet Vlad falling on the floor with a thud. Erin yawns and sits down on the love seat across from Michiru and Haruka. Erin raises an eyebrow and tilts her head.

"Why are you looking at me so funny?" Haruka looks at Daniel and waits till Setsuna sits down next to Erin.

"Erin why didn't you tell us...." Erin gives Haruka on odd look as she flips through a fold Daniel hands her.

"You have 12 Master degrees....." Erin freezes mid page turn and slowly looks up at Haruka, Setsuna about falls out of the chair in surprise.

"Koibito you have 12 Master Degrees?"

"Well......technically no..."

"What do you mean no? Daniel has copies of your diplomas"

"I figured but I just finalized another one, besides why does my hobby have to do with anything?"

"Your hobby?!?! Erin you are what 26?"

"Aye...."

"You spent your how life in an military academy or unit, how the hell did you have time to get 13 master degrees and what the hell are they even in?" Erin sighs and shakes her head going back to looking through the folder, pausing to look at satellite images of Reno's warehouse over the last 24hrs. "Erin answer me..." Erin looks up at Haruka, leaning forward slightly.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because you are my roommate and I think of you as a big brother and I don't want you hiding stuff from us anymore." Erin sits back leaning into the love seat ,folder in her lap as she studies Haruka. Daniel watching the pair _Lycan has changed she would have normally ripped this guys throat out..._ Erin sighs in defeat and closes her eyes.

"Fine yes I have 12 well now 13 master degrees, any spare moment I was not training I was reading any science or math book I could find. So lets see..." Erin leans her head back over the edge of the couch.. "Ah there is Aeronautic,...Applied Science...Chemistry...Computer applications.. Computing..." Erin pauses for a moment

"that is 5....Engineering... Mathematic... Neuroscience... Pharmacy,...Physics.....that is 10...Science..Social... Science... and Veterinary Science. I am waiting on the results of Sports Science, Philosophy... Psychology... and Library and Science. I am thinking of taking Law then Law and Business after that International Business and finally Design since I have them ¾ of the way done.." Erin sits back up and looks over at Daniel.

"So these images? what time were they taken.." Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka and Daniel are staring well gawking at Erin. Erin whistles to gets Daniel's attention "Oi Daniel how long ago were these taken?"

"Huh....ah about 2 hours ago..." Erin looks over at the clock that reads 4 p.m.

"Can I get another scan?" Daniel still stares at Erin for a moment before standing up.

"Yeah sure..." Daniel walks off in some kind of haze.

"Erin ?" Erin doesn't even look up she still is reading the folder.

"Hmm?"

"When you say you are waiting for the results..."

"I took them last week, they e-mail me the results and send the diplomas to a safe deposit box I have in tokyo central bank...." Erin flips the page and raises an eyebrow "Hmm that is odd I thought they hated each other the enemy of my enemy is a friend..."

"So the results...."

"Should be in my e-mail by now....." Erin flips back through the data "Hmm no artillery I know he is not that stupid..."

"Where is you e-mail.." Erin pulls a blackberry out of her pocket and holds it out to Setsuna. "Hey Daniel you got that scan I think Reno is going to try something before he comes here,,," Setsuna takes the phone and stares at. "I used my blackberry e-mail demon is the password.." Erin gets up and walks over to Daniel, talking quietly looking over the folder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna , works her way through Erin's Blackberry into her E-mail and sure enough there are 5 emails labeled test results.

"You know as soon as I understand her Erin throws me for another loop." Haruka and Michiru get up to look over Setsuna's shoulder as she opens an e-mail.

"Congratulations you passed with a score of....." Haruka gives Michiru an odd look then leans down to read.

"100....she didn't get a single one wrong? How?"

"She is emotionless basically so no nerves all they are facts like ABC to her I guess, But If you ask her for poetry she would not know what to do...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin comes walking back with Daniel.

"Half of them are missing, I am thinking they are going to get some artillery."

"But there is not any of their warehouses here."

"Aye but here is Tokyo military base, it is on a bone crew staff due to shore leave.

"The military base? What could they want there..." Erin flips through the folder and stops on a picture of the base pointing to the tanks and armored vehicles.

"That would be my guess..."

"We have to stop them..." Erin shakes her head no.

"Let them have it, we know they have it we can defend against it and get them back. Sending someone to stop them will just waste time and man power." Daniel sighs. "I would though call the base and tell them to all get out..." Daniel smiles and pats Erin on the back.

"This is why we love you..." Daniel runs off to make the call, Erin sits back down next to Setsuna tossing the folder on the table.

"Sorry guys, so how you holding up?"

"Ok I guess, it is just so weird I feel out of place..." Erin smiles at Michiru.

"Yeah when you guys let me stay here that is how I felt. Oh before I forget I have something for you guys..." Erin pulls out a small red bag and pulls three brooches out of it.

"You got use jewelry?"

"Yeah Haruka to make you a pretty girl..."Erin snorts and rolls her eyes taking Haruka's hand and places the broach jewel side up. "Now close you hand."

"What?"

"Ah come on you chicken do it...." Haruka does as she told, a small amount of black liquid that looks very much like black ink goes flowing out of the broach, but not a drop falls to the floor. It continues flowing the speed increasing as it covers more of Haruka's body before long it covers Haruka entirely other then her neck and head.

"Erin what the..." Is all Haruka manages to get out before Erin pulls her gun and shoots Haruka point blank.

"ERIN!!!" Setsuna screams as Michiru runs over to Haruka. "what the hell is wrong with you..." Erin simply point as Haruka slowly sits up and coughs. Michiru and Setsuna staring at her then at Erin.

"Sorry would have warned you but the suit reacts to your body,"

"Wha?" Erin sighs.

"It is a bio suit in basic terms, it can protect you from everything at point blank range well except a tank, it gives you 3rd degree burns."

"What how?" Erin shakes her head and pulls out a tuning fork.

"Do not get more then 5ft close to this Haruka..." Erin hits the fork on the table then holds it 5 ft from Haruka. After a few seconds a pale blue set of waves can be seen coming from Haruka's suit pushing the ones from the tuning fork away to eventually the tuning fork crumbles.

"What hell?

"It sends off sound like a bat, at a certain tone things break apart...." Erin bends down picking up her shattered magnum bullet. "You find the right pitch you can break it down in a matter of seconds. Took me 5 years to make, glad I have sensitive ears."

"Wait so it protected Haruka from your bullet because it basically shook the bullet apart."

"Aye the farther the projectile comes from the less you feel it, if it is over 100 ft you feel nothing." Erin holds them out to Michiru and Setsuna who take them looking at them before they too wear a suit like Haruka's

"Erin.....you..."

"Don't say it I just had a lot of spare time, now as it gets used to your body it will become clear, like mine and the packs. After that there is a small watch,,,," Erin digs one out of the bag. "That will keep track of all your vitals from heart beat to blood flow, nerve pulses so on, If there are more then one person with these on in the area you can set the station and talk to each like a radio as well as read someone else's stats. Ah.....haven't finished the endless magnetic gun yet for your and Setsuna, Haruka." Erin pulls a smaller broach out and hands it to Setsuna and smiles. "Now now I would not forget about Hotaru."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel comes back over to the group.

"You were right Erin, about 10 minutes after everyone got out 5000 of Reno's men came and took them all." Erin stands for a moment.

"Hmm so that is going have to go the main road up to the front door....." Erin looks out the window at the trees. "You do not think he is stupid enough to send the other half through the forest from behind do you?" Everyone looks around at each other.

"Yeah I do...." Erin raises an eyebrow and looks at Haruka, "What he was dumb enough to come mock you at the police station I would not put it pass him."

"Can I ask a question?" Erin looks over at Michiru and chuckles.

"Of course love."

"Why would it be stupid to do that?" Erin looks at Daniel for a moment.

"Miss Kaiou, in a dense wooded Lycan is like a god, untouchable and her feet never touch the ground , any height, any place, She can take out a target, knife, gun anything,she as been known to jump 50 feet from a tree to impale a man."

"You make me sound like a super hero, look if he is lets take Patterson his guys, Setsuna, Haruka and me on the roof to cover."

"That sounds good."

"What about me?"

"Michiru love if you wish to fight you are very welcome, you seem the more peaceful type I do not want to make you uncomfortable."

"No I want to help...but what about Hotaru?"

"The pack, all of them are going to stay in the house to protect everyone in side. So lets get set to rock and roll."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno is sitting on a hill in a hummer looking over at the house.

"Ok, artillery you all set for the frontal attack?"

"Yeah we are good to go"

"Ok go for it, I will see you guys when we have had all our fun." Reno looks down at the man driving the truck and nods. The man gives the order to attack using the woods as cover. Reno just grins.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin is laying on the roof with room, with Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru,Patterson and his other swat members all of them except Erin having a sniper rifle stance in front of them. Erin sits up and turns her head slightly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah man I can't wait to see Lycan's face when we come in."

"Yeah I want to slowly torture him till he begs for forgiveness." The men continues to boost between each other as they walk though the woods.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man they are loud...." Everyone gives Erin an odd look. "About 4-5 thousand come in north and north east, they are boosting about torturing me till I beg for them to stop."

"I don't hear anything Erin." Erin just gives Haruka funny look.

"Think about that statement for moment Haruka." Erin puts her hand to her mic. "Daniel I have audio conformation of them working their way through about 3 miles out."

"Got it, your snipers have clearance to shoot to till as soon as they can get of shots."

"No problem.." Erin stands up adjusting her belt, rechecking the various guns and knifes strapped across her body. "Alright you see them you can shoot them go for. I am going hunting...." Erin goes to jump off the roof but Setsuna grabs her arm.

"Erin let me come with you.."

"I move kinda fast...." Erin pauses looking at Setsuna' "Tell you what you come with me and give me cover and we will work 100 ft areas ok?" Setsuna smiles and nods.

"Don't get distracted you two..." Haruka grins, Erin shakes her head.

"Lets hope your shot is as good as you smart ass mouth, or I am going to have a lot of work to do." Erin grabs Setsuna and jumps silently land on a tree branch to tree branch before she disappears from sight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The men continue along as if they were walking in the park.

" So I take it this Lycan guy is a real son of a bitch..." the man shrugs.

"No clue never met him, my boss told me to go." Erin stops about 50 feet from a group of 20 or so men, she sets Setsuna down on the branch.

"You have a silencer on your gun right?"

"Yes of course...." Erin continues to watch the men for a moment.

"Good, I am trusting you to cover my back......." Erin looks up then over at Setsuna. "It feels really weird to say that to human..." Erin jumps off a few trees away, she carefully watches the men, Erin licks her bottom lip as she pulls out some throwing knives. Erin aims and throws 10 knifes in a matter of seconds each hitting the target's in the throat killing them. Setsuna watches Erin in slight amazement.

"God...I have heard the rumors of her fighting skill but ...." Setsuna turns her head back to the ten remaining men who are now back to back creating a circle. Erin chews on her tongue stud lightly deciding what to do. She grins when she sees one man go down with a shot to the head. Erin pulls her Magnum out and fires off three quick shots taking out three men as Setsuna takes out another. Erin puts the gun away as she positions herself over a pair of men. Erin jumps down behind the men before slamming the triangle shaped blade through both of their neck. The remaining men turn in fright to look at Erin, Setsuna taking out another two. As Erin grabs the man by the head with her left hand , which covers the man's whole face. Erin snickers as she simply decapitates the man. Erin tosses the man's head away before quickly collecting her daggers and retuning to the tree.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man I am bored...." Patterson looks over at Haruka

"Don't worry a few more moments and we will have an endless row of ducks to shoot...."Patterson pauses and looks through his scope. "Ah here they come now...." Patterson and his men, quickly aim and fire taking out some men, confusing the others, Haruka and Michiru take a little longer to aim and fire but still hit their marks.

"Michiru you are ok with this..." Haruka asks as she aims and takes out another man.

"I don't like the idea of killing someone, but theses men will not listen to reason and are threatening my family." Haruka smiles glancing over at Michiru. "at least I can understand why they made Erin emotionless doing what she has done in such a way would drive someone insane."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin returns to the limb where she had left Setsuna.

"You move fast...." Erin chuckles and kisses the woman softly.

"Aye and you are a good shot..." Erin raises an eyebrow as her radio beeps. "Yea...."

"Erin it's Daniel we are handling the artillery ok, but the tanks are not going down, how many have you cleared so far?" Erin looks down at the counter on her arm.

"Two thousand four hundred and two, not clue about the snipers..."

"So you figure you are about half way through the troops?"

"Aye, Daniel spit it out what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could do a swap and kill with the tanks?" Erin grins then looks over at Setsuna.

"Want to learn how to drive a tank?" Setsuna laughs at the childish grin Erin is wearing.

"As long as you are my teacher" Erin wraps her arm around Setsuna's waist as Setsuna wraps her arms around Erin's neck.

"Would not have it any other way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Reno sir we have a problem..."

"What? what do you mean problem?"

"Over ¾ of the infantry we send in for the rear attack are dead the few remaining refuse to go back into the woods." Reno curses and throws down the binoculars on the ground breaking them.

"Fuck, how can Lycan be in the front and back at the same time."

"Ah Sir, we are being told Lycan's allies from various countries are defending against the front, we do not know a number but we are guessing at least 3 to 1. "

"Lycan asked for help!!!!What the hell that is nothing like him" Reno screams with anger. "Thats it....call them back and we will regroup and try another direction"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patterson looks up from his rifle for a moment.

"I have not seen any one for the last 10 minuets, either Erin got them all or they ran off...." Haruka turns her radio on.

"Erin, where are you?"

"Huh, me and Setsuna are doing a swap and kill with the tanks, what's up?"

"We have not seen anyone for the last 10 minutes, how many did you and Setsuna kill?"

"A little over a two thousand, I bet they are refusing to go back in or something, then tend to be cowards when their numbers drop. If you feel confident enough, follow them ." Haruka looks over at Michiru, then Patterson and the other SWAT members.

"I vote we hunt them down....that way they don't flank out the guys up front..."

"I am fine with it you Michi?"Michiru shakes her head yes. Patterson and the other SWAT members pick up their rifles and slide off the roof waiting for Haruka and Michiru as they carefully make their way down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin is laying on her stomach on the edge of the tree line of the main road. Setsuna watching her with a smirk, _God I am in the middle of a shoot out with the worse of the worse in Tokyo and all I can think is that Erin is really hot when she is working, Why is she so different then anyone other of my boyfriends....._

"Hey Setsuna love..." Setsuna looks down at Erin as Erin points to a tank on the edge of the other side of the road. "Looks like they got stuck...." The tank rolls forward and back in various directions trying to get out of the corner.

"But how do we get to the other side of the street we are going to pass the line of sight of over a hundred different thugs..." Erin looks over her shoulder and winks.

"Hid in plan sight, I will be right back." Erin jumps off the ridge to the sidewalk below.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fuck, I can't believe this, is the artillery up front doing ok at least?"

"Yes they are keeping their positions but it does not seem the enemy is taking any damage either." Reno curses and pulls out a map of the house and near by area.

"There has to be a hole somewhere..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patterson, Haruka,Michiru and the other men lay down on their stomachs as they reach the end of the tree line,

"Yeah there they are, Erin was right this guy is no tactical master mind...." Haruka chuckles.

"Yes she is a good judge of character, we going to do like dominos?" Patterson raises an eyebrow.

"Dominos?"

"You know shoot the men at the back then ones in front so one and so forth." Patterson just stares at Haruka for a moment.

"Huh yeah that works, cause less disturbance..." Haruka looks over at Michiru and puts her hand onto Michiru's.

"You sure you are ok?" Michiru smiles and kisses Haruka's hand.

"I am not a porcine doll Ruka, I do not like someone threatening my family." Haruka nods as she sets up and takes aim.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin reappears on the hill with two suits, holding one out to Setsuna, who takes it with an raised eyebrow.

"Where did you get these?" Erin pulls up and zips the pants over her own.

"You really want to know, or you already know you just want to make sure...." Setsuna smiles as she follows Erin's lead placing the clothes over top her own.

"I know just making sure,," Erin chuckles before for she grumbles.

"Damn buttons...." Setsuna covers her mouth and giggles, before knocking Erin's hands away and button the shirt up for her. "What?" Setsuna smiles as she finishes buttoning the shirt.

"Nothing you are cute when you are frustrated..." Erin shakes her head and rolls her eyes jumping down to the sidewalk. Setsuna follows suit Erin catching her and setting her on the ground.

"Ok, lets take a nice stroll shall we?" Erin winks at Setsuna before putting on some sunglasses.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka, Michiru and the SWAT team, fire upon the men, they get about 3 shots off each before the men scrabble. But the running men make no difference, their aim is just as true. Reno turns white and taps the driver on the head.

"Get me out of here now!!!" The driver starts the car and pulls off getting on a near by main road.

"I kinda feel bad for them..." Patterson chuckles.

"Why is that Patterson"

"Because there are bullets coming out of no where that have killed pretty much everyone and they can not hide anywhere."

"Yeah I can understand that but they were stupid enough to try to solve their problems with violence..." Both Patterson and Haruka look over at her. "What? I consider this a way of natural selection..." Haruka laughs.

"I love you Michiru...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin and Setsuna are with in five feet of the tank when one of Reno's men taps Erin on the shoulder. Setsuna tenses slightly panicking.

"Where are you two going?" _I was never good at this under cover things I clam up when I am nervous_ Erin just points her thumb over her shoulder at the thank.

"Going to get the idiots in the tank unstuck Reno finds out he will burst that big vein that appears in his forehead." The man laughs, Setsuna looking over at Erin, to see she is totally relaxed as if she was talking to Haruka. The man pats Erin on the shoulder.

"Well you are a braver man then me, I do not want to be any where near that tank, never know when Reno will pop up..." The man walks off and Erin continues towards the tank.

"Lots of practice..." Setsuna looks over at Erin and smiles as they both climb onto the tank opening the hatch. "Hey...what are you idiots doing ?"

"Shut up you bastard we are trying, the damn thing will not move.." Erin looks over her shoulder at Setsuna.

"Ok don't go after them till I do ok?" Setsuna nods. "Move you dumb asses out of the way and let us in." Erin and Setsuna jump into the tank, with the other five men.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka sighs and closes her eyes laying her rifle down.

"Well I am out of ammo...."

"Yeah us too, but we still have hand guns to protect ourselves need be..." Haruka and Michiru stand up, Michiru brushing leaves and dirty from her pants.

"There are only like two maybe three hundred of them left. Should we worry?" Patterson stands with the others and leans against a tree.

"I don't know, I say we wait and see what they do when they calm down."

"I hope they just hit the main road and leave." Patterson looks of at Michiru.

"I am pretty sure that is what they are going to do, depends on two things, the size of their ego and their fear of their boss. "

"Their boss?"

"Yeah if they go back and have failed they will be tortured and killed, where as here they can die trying to kill some cops. If they are really lucky they will have a boss that is happy he made it back at all."

"So gangs are glorified gyms? Where men show their strength different ways and the weak are outcasted and removed?" Patterson looks over at Michiru again for a moment.

"Interesting moment to be contemplating life my dear."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin pushes her ways to the controls looking at them briefly, she slides two knives into her palms covered by the jacket. She places them over the shoulders of two of the men.

"Well boys I would have to say you are a bunch of dead sitting ducks."

"Dead sitting ducks? What the hell are you talking about."

"What am I taking about..." Erin flicks her wrist turning the blade to the side as she reaches across the men's neck slitting their throat in one action. "This...." She lets the men drop to the floor, the three remaining men look surprised at the two men at Erin's feet. Erin shakes her head "Why do they always gawk," Erin throws the two knives she has in her palms into the heads of the closest two men, Setsuna grabbing and gutting the last man. "Now.....I think, I need to do some spring cleaning..." Erin grabs a body and climbs out of the hatch throwing it into the near by trees. After a few moments Erin removed all 5 of the men's bodies. She strips off her suit and tosses it aside. "Well love...." Erin holds a hand out to Setsuna, who smiles and takes it. "Lets start with lesson one."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno manages to get to the front lines with the help of his escort.

` "What the hell, tell me how we are doing?"

"We are holding steady though we are down one tank."

"What? why?"

"The guys driving got it stuck and no one can get it out." Reno smacks himself in the forehead.

"Get the rocket and grenade launchers out and hit the front of the house our troops from the back have been wiped out." The man nods.

"Yes sir.." the man runs off shouting order.

"I am going to kill you Lycan if it takes every thing I have..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Patterson sighs and pushes off the tree.

"Well looks like they are going home or something, they are not heading back this way. So I say we go back and see if they need our help up front." Patterson nods to the others the group heading back. Haruka and Michiru are still looking out over the field.

"You know what I have always wanted to do out here?"

"We are talking an object not a person right..." Haruka sticks her tongue out at Michiru "No I don't Ruka.

"I wanted to build a practice track and garage, I mean I love racing but I want my own car, I have made from the ground up. I want to be my own sponsors my own team " Michiru smiles and rubs Haruka's shoulder.

"Hey when things calm down we can all sit down and talk about it, Erin does have that masters in engineering and physics." Haruka nods looking out at the field one last time before taking Michiru's hand and heading back to the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 After a few moments of exact movements Setsuna with Erin's direction gets the tank back on to the main road.

"Daniel, we have a swap and kill rolling..."

"Good....wait how are you talking to me?"

"I am not driving duh...."

"Erin you have never let anyone else go on a mission or anything before."

"Look that was then this is now and right now I am going to ram this cannon up Reno's ass." Daniel laughs.

"Alright I will have the artillery watch out for you...." Erin smiles and wraps her arms around Setsuna's shoulders as the house comes into view.

"Ok love stop right here do not want to get to close.." Setsuna stops the tank before turning around in the seat to face Erin. "Ready to learn how to shoot things now...." Setsuna smiles.

"Of course, after all you are the master of all you do..." Erin coughs as Setsuna laughs, Erin grabs a shell and loads it into the barrel.

"Right, take a seat it is the same basics as driving except you have sights and you turn a wheel right and left rather then levers but you do pull a lever to lift the cannon up or down. Then there is a third wheel behind you that makes the top spin 360 degrees. But lets not worry about it right now,the sight is a giant version of a sniper rifle."

Setsuna takes a few moments to line up the shot for a close by tank.

"Perfect as always love, now take the red cover off that switch then flip the switch up to fire." Setsuna flips the switch the tank shifts backwards a few inches, but the target tank move just a little bit more. The bullet ripped through the back of the hull and exploded in the compartment. The tank and bits of the men within it fly in various directions. Erin chuckles and slides her arms over Setsuna's shoulders. "Your aim is as deadly as your beauty and wit love, "

"You are a horrible flirt....." Setsuna aims , as Erin loads another shell, after a moment Setsuna fires taking out another tank.

"Aye, " Erin loads another shell. "Suppose I am, but it is only you I flirt with love."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An man walks up to Reno, shaking slightly.

"Sir we have a problem."

"Now what?"

"Ah it seems that tank that was stuck....is no longer stuck and Lycan is in it sir, he has already destroyed 5 tanks." Reno screams in anger and curses.

"What is so special about this son of a bitch that no one can kill him."

" What would you like us to do Sir?"

"Forget the house send all the rocket and grenade launchers at that damn tank"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka and Michiru walk back inside calmly, everyone running around, like they were this afternoon.

"I am going to make some tea..." Haruka smiles and nods as Michiru slips away to the kitchen. Haruka flops down on the love-seat. Daniel looks up from his folder over to Haruka.

"You Ok Mr. Tenou?" Haruka smiles softly.

"Please just call me Haruka and I don't know you guys are used to doing this for a living. My head is still spinning." Daniel chuckles and pats Haruka on the shoulder.

"I can understand, the whole world around you is going a hundred miles an hour and you are standing there not knowing what to do."

"Oi the bloody idiot has turned all his forces on my tank, don't want to sound cowardly so forth, but you think you guys can gun the down while their back is turned?" Haruka looks up as Erin's voice comes booming out of near by speakers. Michiru smiles and nods to Daniel as she sits down with some tea and coffee.

"Hey if they are stupid enough to do it then it is not a cowardly way. You got it Lycan..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sighs and leans against the wall of the tank as Setsuna destroys the final tank.

"Erin, what do we do now?"

"We wait Daniel and the others are going to fire on the guys coming towards us. When that starts we get out of the tank, I drop a grenade in and we find cover."

"You know we may have to just make you new title at the station, seems like a waste to just have you in the K-9 unit..." Erin chuckles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno grins rubbing his hands together.

"Lets see you avoid this you bastard..." Reno looks up in surprise as he hears men screaming in pain before collapsing to the ground. "What the hell? They are shooting them all down damn it, pull them out, now." The man give the order, in the chaos Erin and Setsuna slip out of the tank, Erin leaving a grenade behind. The tank exploding, Reno grins. "Hmm love to see you come back from that you ass."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin...." Erin turns around to see David holding Setsuna around the neck with a gun to her head, he is badly burned.

"I come on didn't learn you lesson yet? Huh guess you were a real grease ball looks like you burned pretty good..." Erin pulls out her gun reloading the revolver.

"Shut the fuck up, I am fucking hideous because of you. I want those papers back."

"Made you hideous...you never looked into a mirror before today I take it...." Erin spins the cylinder and removes the safety. " and as for the divorce papers/..." Erin fires, Setsuna closes her eyes, she feels David fall away from her body. "No and I warned you I would not count next time...." Erin puts the safety back on and holsters her weapon. Setsuna looks down at David to see Erin had shot through his right eye, She smiles and grabs Erin kissing her hungrily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir our recon teams say they are to under 200 men should me do an all out attack?" Daniel looks over at Haruka and Michiru.

` "Your opinion?" Haruka and Michiru look at each other for a moment.

"If it is going to be a fair fire fight yeah."

"Lycan...." Erin raises an eyebrow as she hears Daniel in her ear, but ignores it wrapping her arms around Setsuna's waist. "Lycan...... huh that is odd she always response right away."

"Can I see that?" Haruka leans forward motioning to the microphone.

"Yes of course..."

"HEY Setsuna you horny old witch wait till you are inside at least!!" Haruka calmly hands the microphone back to the shocked Daniel. Setsuna pulls away from Erin, Erin slightly out of breath.

"Shut up Haruka, you couldn't keep your hands off Michiru for 24 hours so I don't want to hear it." Erin starts to laugh so hard she doubles over.

"I could too you are the one with no self control..."

"ME? You are full of it I bet you a week of doing the laundry and dishes that you can't keep your hands off Michiru for 24 hours."

"Laundry and dishes..... just for not touching Michiru? Heh no problem."

"Alright then, but remember that means you can't kiss her or any other kinda of intimate contact."

"Yeah yeah I got it just snuggling new couple stuff fine. Setsuna you have written your own death warrant." Setsuna snorts, Erin finally standing up right.

"Daniel what do you need?" Daniel blinks for a moment.

"Ah....Reno's numbers are under 200 we were going to go a full frontal attack if it is ok with you?"

"Hell yeah you really need to ask?" Daniel shakes his head and looks over his shoulder at a man at a near by computer.

"Attention all able body officers please begin and all out frontal attack, destroy the remaining troops but Reno is to be brought in a live."

"Ah finally some action..." Haruka and Michiru look over at Vlad who is happily loading his weapons and putting on a bullet proof jacket.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno's eyes about fall out of his head as he sees over 10,000 various soldiers comes from the near by tree line begin to fire on the remaining men.

"Fuck..." Reno taps his driver "Hey man get me out of here...."Reno taps him again. "Come on man this is not fucking funny " Reno kicks the man, who falls over, Reno turns white seeing the man's heart has been cut out. " No way I would have seen him, no way he could have.."

"Come up behind you?" Reno jumps at the sound of Erin's voice and falls out of the vehicle.

"Lycan ...." Reno scramble to this feet, laughing nervously. "Look man I...I am sorry, the guys had this crazy idea...." Erin slowly walks following Reno till he backs into a destroyed tank.

"Ah huh and being the brainless minion you are, you assembled the men, weapons and commanded the troops?" Erin sneers and grabs Reno by the throat and pulls a dagger from her belt. Daniel comes running up from behind Setsuna.

"LYCAN!!! stop..." Erin looks over shoulder at Daniel who stops by her breathing heavy. "don't kill him..." Erin raises an eyebrow and looks at Setsuna who shrugs as she walks over. Haruka and Michiru come jogging up a few moments later.

"Why am I not killing him? Cause I thought this was the whole reason for this battle"

"Because you single handed capture the true murder who has tarnished your reputation." Erin stares at Haruka like she was speaking in tongues.

"What?" Daniel what the hell is she talking about?"

"It was Michiru's idea...."

"What is someone spit it out...."

"Remember you were killed at 15? Because of the fight with Reno..."

"Aye, again how does that keep me from killing him?" Setsuna places a hand on Erin shoulder.

"Erin let them talk..." Erin grumbles.

"Fine..."

"Well Reno was also reported to have died then to." Erin raises an eyebrow glancing over at Michiru and Haruka. "You know how Reno told you , you had given him the perfect cover that you can't convict a dead man?" Erin nods.

"Well Michiru suggest we do just that, we convict a dead man. All the murders you did all the disasters, rumors and issues that followed you. We issue a national bulletin that it was not you but Reno you were only there in a attempt to stop him. But could never capture him due to legal restrains." Erin blinks and looks at Michiru.

"So....you are going to convict Reno of all the murders I commented during my career?"

"Yes, so your name is cleared and you looks like a hero..."

"Which you really are Erin even if you do it in a more violent way...." Erin looks over at Haruka, then Michiru and finally looks over her shoulder at Setsuna.

"Love what do you think? Cause I maybe have hit my head and be hearing things."

"If it clears your name then you don t have to worry about all the violent behavior and mistreatment by others and you will get treated the way you should have for the last 2 years." Erin sighs and drops Reno grumbling.

"Fine...." Erin rolls her neck popping it as she walks off.


	13. Where Are They Now?

After Reno was arrest and convicted of all of the unsolved murders, life calmed down very quickly for the family.

Reno still curses Erin to this day, but he quickly learned to do it where no one can hear. The others on his block happened to be members of the true Yakuza who were allies of Erin's. Reno probably spend over half is jail time in the infirmary. Mark also ended up in the same prison, he was Reno's cell mate. Mark was smart, and just said nothing to anyone and stayed clear of large groups. Reno continued to be the yard's toy, he is shoved, kicked, thrown and rolled everywhere. The guards simply look away, they know who he is and why he is here. So they turn a blind eye, just goes to show you, if you make an enemy make sure you have more allies then they do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka went back to racing but one day came home to a surprise Michiru had set up with Erin's help. The large field no longer was a field but a test track with a garage, and test building. Erin had to hold Haruka back from going to play with her new car. Haruka has been bothering Erin non stop since it was build to help her design the car and to be her pit curfew. It slowly came together and Haruka was unstoppable winning by lapping the field 90% of the time. Every race they called an inquiry about the vehicle but no one could find anything illegal. Lets just say Erin did get that masters in Law and read between the lines. Haruka is currently speaking with various companies about her own line of parts and consumer vehicle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru did go back to her concerts, though she never did find a new manager. She simply did not look after a year of Erin doing it. Michiru was the happiest she has ever been, she felt no need to change management. Erin took took it upon herself to pay the charities Michiru usually sent to but Mark stole. Mark ,well a few days after Reno was taken away,Erin handed all the paper work with accounts, dates, and amounts to the fraud department at Tokyo central station. Mark was quickly arrested and convinced not of just stealing from Michiru but the other 73 clients as well, so he will now spend the rest of his life in prison. Michiru always sat down with Erin when she planned the next year, which was new for her. She always just followed what the manager told her. But due to Haruka's growing business they did specific concerts at specific locations so the couple could still spend time together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna went back to work, she reinstated Patterson after he and his men agreed to take some classes every week for the next 2 years. Usagi became pregnant and retired so Setsuna was promoted from chief of the station to the head of the division. Shortly after Setsuna called Erin in to help get all of the stations up to better standard. Setsuna sat down with Erin and created a weekly training routine based on section and rank. Training requirement for all the departments as well as docking of pay if they are not met. It took only a few months of Erin and Setsuna traveling to each station to get them all up to the standards. Setsuna's division because the number one rated division in Tokyo doing 170% for arrest and convictions. 300% on K-9 unit drug bust (no surprise there)and 235% on gang hate crime prevention. The number of new recruits has tripled since then,This of course caught the secretary of Defenses' attention, he has called and set up a time to sit with Setsuna and Erin next week to explain the improvements.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Little Hotaru is not so little anymore she did great in school and apparently was very popular because of her mom was "a kick ass cop". Her friends had never met Erin till she was a teenager, simply because she never got around to it. The few of her friends that did not fall for Erin fell for Haruka. They both took it in good humor, and Hotaru just became the queen of her school. because of Setsuna's job,Erin's charisma and living with Haruka and Michiru mixed in. Hotaru excelled in school with Erin's masters in science and math and her Setsuna's ability to write both in japanese and english Hotaru did not need any tutoring.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Then there is Erin, she gladly helped anyone in the family that needed anything, she payed for and help build Haruka's track. Payed back the charities back the stolen money and remains Michiru's agent. She never was given a title when she started to work at the station. She was doing a little bit of everything, when Setsuna got promoted she was teaching at a different station each week. She did build the training camp for the K-9 units, and when she is not home Demon and the others train the new recruits. Erin being Erin decided to do something sneaky for Haruka and Michiru's 10 anniversary. With a call to Daniel she got a marriage license issued for the pair that was accepted world wide. It took Erin 3 days of avoiding at tackling Haruka and hugging Michiru afterwards. Whatever little down time that she has. Erin has been using to teach Setsuna different languages, so she will not get the wool pulled over eyes in another country,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Then there was David.....though Erin killed him all of his assets were sold and the money given to Setsuna, to make up the difference Reno's assets were also sold and give to Setsuna. They are currently working on getting the money from over seas that Mark stole back to the family as well. As for the bet, they both lose within 12 hrs, who lost first? Well frankly no one was really looking at a clock.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The last big hurdle was quickly approaching them, Hotaru turns 18 in a few months and will want a car....


End file.
